Finding Each Other
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Summary is inside. Mobiumshipping is the main pairing with others. Rating will go up later on.
1. My Lover's Pain

Here's one of the stories from my last poll.

Pairings:

YugixYamixAtemu(Mobiumshipping)

JoeyxSetoxSeth(Castleshipping)

RyouxBakuraxAkefia(Bakushipping)

MalikxMarikxMariku(no shipping)

IsisxMahado(Pleashipping)

TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)

SerenityxMokuba(Siblingshipping)

This one is set in ancient Egypt.

Summary: Yami is the lover to Atemu, the Pharaoh if Egypt. Atemu has the stress of needing a child, but not wanting to leave Yami. Yami still pines for his old lover, Yugi, whom he has not seen since he was taken from his village. Yami's old friends of his, Joey, Ryou, and Malik, have told him that they believe Yugi to be dead along with Serenity, Joey's sister, and Mokuba, Seto's sister. When Seth, Atemu's cousin and high priest as well as Joey and Seto's husband, comes across the three in a village, he takes them back to the palace. It is found out that Yugi has a four-year old daughter that he had by Yami. When the council gives Atemu the chance to have the heir to the throne by Yugi, will he take it? Will Yugi be willing to have the child? Yami is in love with both of them and want them to be able to be together. As choices are made, will Yugi and Atemu find themselves falling for each other? Will Yami have his wish to have Yugi and Atemu fall in love so that the three of them can be together? Find out.

Warnings: Mpreg, lemons later on

Also, I hvae inputted the Baby Brokers from Chibi Kurbioh's story The Prince and the Commoner. I have Chibi Kuriboh's permission to use this, so that belongs to her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1- My Lover's Pain

~Atemu's POV~

I was jolted awake when I heard whimpering. I blinked away sleep before I was able to focus on what was going on.

Beside me, my husband was whimpering in his sleep.

I reached over and wrapped my arms around him. "Shh. It's okay, Yami. It's okay." I told him.

I've known Yami for almost three years. We've been lovers for almost a year and a half. We've been married almost six months.

His nightmares aren't anything new. They happen every so often. I wish that there was something that I could do to ease his pain, but I know that there is nothing I can do. Only one thing that could help is next to impossible.

"Yugi." Yami whimpered in his sleep.

I sigh. The name is nothing new. I just wish that I could do something.

Sorry. Maybe I should explain what exactly is going on.

I am Atemu, the Pharaoh of Egypt.

About three years ago, Yami was brought to the palace as a slave. I was startled by his appearance because he looked exactly like me. Yami's eyes were a blood-red crimson while mine were more of a maroon color. I'm also deeply tanned while Yami's tan is light. Yami was placed in the kitchen as a slave there. I didn't see him often except when I would have my meals in the dining room.

One day, while Yami had been serving us, a rouge servant threw a dagger at me, trying to kill me. Yami threw himself between me and the dagger in an attempt to save me. The servant was captured and executed, as an attempt on my life, whether I was injured or not, is an immediate death sentence. Isis, my priestess as well as the best healer in Egypt, saved Yami's life.

I would have been killed had it not been for Yami's actions. I would have freed him, but I knew that he would only be enslaved later on by someone else, so I decided to make him my personal servant. Over time, I fell in love with Yami.

At first, Yami avoided my advances, so I thought that he had no interest in me. It hurt, but I accepted that. I learned later that it wasn't that Yami didn't like me.

After some time, Yami told me about his life before he was enslaved, mainly about his husband, Yugi. Yami did feel something for me, but he loved his husband and couldn't stand the thought of cheating on him. I respected that.

Two more slaved came in, and they happened to come from where Yami was from. The news they had to tell Yami was anything but good. The village had been destroyed, and they thought that Yugi had died that day.

It had broken Yami's heart to learn that,

I had never seen true love, but I knew that was something that Yami and Yugi had had.

I helped Yami through it.

After learning about that and after he had started to recover from the loss, Yami started to open up more to me.

We are now married now, but Yami hasn't forgotten about Yugi, and I don't expect or want him to.

Most would be jealous that someone else held a part of Yami's heart, but I don't. I've learned that I can't change what he feels, and I have accepted that. I understand. In truth, from what I have heard about Yugi, I wish that I could have met him.

Yami still dreams about Yugi from time to time. I wish that I could do something to help, but seeing Yugi again is the only thing that would help, and even though I am the Pharaoh, that is not something that I can do.

~Normal POV~

Atemu just held Yami through his nightmare. He always did when Yami would have these nightmares.

It wasn't long before Yami finally woke up.

"Are you all right, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"I'm fine, Atemu. I'm sorry that I woke you up." Yami said, feeling bad that he had woken up his lover when he knew Atemu had a long day ahead of him.

"It doesn't matter, Yami. What matters is that you're all right." Atemu told him, pulling him closer.

Yami turned and snuggled against Atemu.

It wasn't long before Atemu was asleep.

'I don't know why Atemu puts up with me. I mean, I'm supposed to be his lover, but I'm dreaming of another man. I know that it is Yugi, but still. Why does Atemu want me?' Yami asked himself.

"Stop thinking that." Atemu said.

Yami jumped. "I thought you were asleep!" Yami exclaimed.

Atemu sighed and looked at Yami. "Yami, I do love you, but I understand that you still love Yugi and always will. I don't hold that against you." Atemu said.

Yami sat up and said, "But why not? Doesn't it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't. Yami, you fell in love with Yugi, and you two were married and happy. I can't ask you to just forget about the time you shared with Yugi. I don't want that. I accept that you will always love Yugi. And I put up with you because I love you." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I just don't see how you can deal with it." Yami said.

"Yami, I just do. I understand that you will always love Yugi, and I don't want that to change because of me. It can't change. I know that. Stop worrying about it, and just accept the fact that I love you, and I accept everything about your life." Atemu said.

"It's just hard still." Yami said.

"I understand." Atemu assured him.

Yami nodded and lay back down.

"Yami, can I ask you something?" Atemu asked.

"What?' Yami asked.

"What did Yugi look like?" Atemu asked.

Yami sat back up to look his lover in the eye. "Why would you ask me that?" Yami asked.

"Well, you've told me a lot about Yugi, but never what he looks like. I was just curious." Atemu said.

"Well, he looks a lot like we do." Yami said.

"You're kidding." Atemu said, sitting up.

"No. It's one of the things that no one understood. We weren't related in any way, but we looked that much alike." Yami said.

"Could you explain a little more?" Atemu asked.

"Well, Yugi had our style hair. He just didn't have the blonde streaks. He also had softer, more innocent looks than ours. Yugi was of smaller stature than other people. He had gorgeous amethyst eyes, though. I think that was one of the features that always fascinated me." Yami said.

"Amethyst? That's an odd eye color." Atemu said.

"I know, but he had amethyst eyes. It was one of the oddest things that he had." Yami said.

The two continued to talk until Ra rose.

"We've talked the night away." Atemu said.

"Sorry. I know that you needed your sleep." Yami said.

"Don't apologize. I'll be fine." Atemu said.

* * *

Atemu was sitting in a meeting with the priests and the council.

Unfortunately, Atemu wasn't paying that much attention to what was being said.

"We have captured even more of the Baby Brokers. Any that remain are being hunted down as we speak. They are running because we know that we are on to them." Karim, one of the priests, said.

"We believe that a few more are in another village, and we want to send more soldiers to capture them." a councilman said.

Seth, another priest as well as Atemu's cousin, noticed that his cousin wasn't paying attention. He discreetly nudged Atemu, telling him to pay attention.

Atemu glared at his cousin, but returned his attention to the meeting.

"Pharaoh, we need to send out more soldiers to find the remaining Baby Brokers." a councilman said.

"Yes. I agree. I want these men caught so that they can be punished for the crimes they have committed against the people of Egypt." Atemu said.

The council nodded, happy with this.

"Volunteers will be asked, and they will be set to leave by tomorrow morning." Atemu said.

* * *

Yami sat on a balcony, playing the necklace around his neck.

"Yami, you all right?" a gentle voice asked.

Yami looked to see Ryou, a man with long white hair and gently, grown eyes. He was also obviously pregnant. "I'm fine, Ryou." Yami said.

"Dreaming about Yugi again?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. I thought that the dreams would stop." Yami said.

"Do you want them to stop?" Ryou asked.

"No, not really." Yami admitted.

"You miss him." Ryou stated.

"Yeah." Yami admitted.

"Well, it's to be expected. You were in love with Yugi, and still are. You know that that can't change." Ryou said.

"I know. I just wish I had had more time, I guess." Yami said.

Ryou smiled at him. "You'll be fine, Yami." Ryou said, patting his friends shoulder.

"Thanks, Ryou." Yami said.

* * *

After the meeting, Atemu and Seth walked down the hall along with Mariku, captain of the guard, and Akefia, a mercenary.

"Atemu, what is your deal? You never zone out like that during a meeting." Seth said.

"I know, Seth. I know." Atemu said.

"What's on your mind?" Akefia asked.

Atemu sighed. "Yami dreamed about Yugi last night." Atemu answered.

"Oh. I guess you two were up all night." Seth said.

"Yeah. We just talked. I wish that I could help him." Atemu said.

"We all know what you're going through." Akefia said.

It was true.

Seth, Akefia, and Mariku had all faced similar situations.

Akefia was the first to face it. Bakura, one of Akefia's husbands, was brought to the palace as a slave. He was defiant and mouthy. Akefia had taken an immediate liking to him and had taken Bakura on as a servant. Bakura showed Akefia no respect and constantly fought with him. Akefia soon found himself falling in love with Bakura. He learned that Bakura already had a husband, and that he had been taken from him when he was made a slave. It had surprised Akefia when he learned that Bakura was married. Bakura would constantly have dreams about Ryou. When Ryou showed up at that palace, Bakura was overjoyed because Ryou was his missing husband. After some time had passed, Akefia found himself falling in love with Ryou as well. It wasn't long before the three were all married to each other. Ryou was now seven months pregnant.

Seth had a similar story. Seto was the first one to come to the palace. He was about as cold and distant as Seth was, and Seth had taken a liking to that. Seto had immediately halted any advance that Seth made by telling him that he was already married. Seth respected that, but Seto had fallen for him, but remained faithful. Seto also dreamed about his husband a lot. Joey, Seto's husband, arrived at the palace with a little boy that looked exactly like Seto who was named Chris. They had had a child together. Seth had stepped aside and was going to let them be together, but with time, Joey and Seto both fell for Seth. The three were now married, and they had just found out that Joey was pregnant a month ago.

Mariku was the last one to go through it. Marik was a man brought in. He was very temperamental, he was crude, he was rude, and he held no respect for anyone. Mariku liked people like that, and he had taken Marik on as a servant. Marik showed absolutely no respect, and Mariku loved it. Mariku wanted Marik to be his lover, but Marik made it clear that he was already married, and he would not betray him. Mariku found himself respecting this wish, which was unlike him. Marik constantly had dreams about his husband a lot. When a servant named Malik was brought to the palace, Marik had instantly gone to him because Malik was his missing husband. Oddly enough, Malik and Marik both fell for Mariku, and the three were now married.

"I know that you understand, but there is a difference." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Mariku asked.

"Seto, Marik, and Bakura all knew that their husbands were alive. Yami knows that his are dead." Atemu explained.

"I guess that is harder." Seth admitted.

"I just wish that there was something I could do to help him." Atemu said.

"Well, I don't think that there is much that can be done. We can't perform miracles." Akefia said.

"I know. The only thing that would really help is finding Yugi alive, and I don't see that happening." Atemu said.

* * *

Seto, Joey, Marik, Malik, and Bakura were all in a lounge.

"So, what should we do?" Marik asked.

"How about we go and torment the council?" Bakura asked.

"You know that Atemu hates it when you do that." Seto said.

"But it's so much fun." Marik said.

The door opened, and Ryou walked in.

"Hey, Ryou. You okay?" Bakura asked as Ryou sat down beside him.

"Yeah. I just saw Yami. He dreamt about Yugi last night." Ryou said.

"Well, he won't ever stop." Seto said.

"I just wish that we could do something." Joey said.

"I don't think that that is something anyone can pull off." Bakura said.

"At least Yami doesn't know the worst part." Malik said.

"What worst part?" Atemu asked.

All six jumped, turning to see that Atemu, Seth, Akefia, and Mariku had entered the room.

"Um, well-" Malik stumbled.

"You see, we, um-" Joey started.

"It's just that, well-" Ryou mumbled.

Atemu hated it when people wouldn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Out with it!" Akefia growled.

Ryou sighed. "Look. There's something that we didn't tell Yami when we came here because it would have only caused him more pain than he was already in. We didn't want to make things more difficult than they had to be." Ryou said.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"You know that the village that we lived at was burned down, and that we think that Yugi was killed." Malik said.

"Yes." Seth said.

"Well, what we didn't tell you was that Yugi was pregnant." Ryou said.

"WHAT?!" was the startled reply.

"Yugi found out only a few days after Yami was taken by the slaver traders. It hurt Yugi when he learned that he was going to have Yami's child when Yami was gone. Well, Yugi was nine months along when the attack that destroyed the village came. Yugi died, and so did the baby." Malik said.

"We didn't tell Yami because it was hard enough on him to learn that Yugi was dead. I think it might have killed him to learn that he had lost a child, too." Ryou said.

Atemu was silent.

"Look. Maybe we're wrong to keep this, but it will only cause more harm." Joey said.

"They're right. Yami's my cousin, and I know that he always wanted kids. If he knew, it would kill him. I'm not sure that he could recover from this." Seto said.

"Still, don't you think that he has the right to know?" Mariku asked.

"We know, but isn't it bad enough that he knows his husband is dead. Why should he be forced to mourn his child as well?" Bakura asked.

Atemu wasn't sure what to think, so he left.

"I'll go and talk to him." Seth said and left the room.

"Maybe this isn't the best thing to do, but we really think that this is the best thing for him." Marik said.

"Maybe it is. Yami's suffering enough as it is." Akefia said.

"Maybe, but it still sucks." Mariku said.

* * *

"Are you all right, Atemu?" Seth asked.

"Seth, Yami didn't just lose his husband. He lost his child. He deserves to know." Atemu said as they walked in the gardens.

"Yes, he does, but he doesn't deserve to have to suffer anymore. For almost two years, he has suffered with the knowledge of losing his husband. He loved Yugi. We all know that. We also know that he would have loved that child. Is it right to force him to suffer?" Seth asked.

Atemu covered his face. "What am I going to do? I don't know if I should tell him or not." Atemu said.

"You do what you think is right.' Seth said.

Atemu was upset. He loved Yami and didn't like the thought of lying. As he saw it, not telling Yami was as bad as a flat out lie. "I just wish that Yugi was alive. That would make things so much easier." Atemu said.

"Atemu, can I ask you something?" Seth asked as he sat down beside Atemu.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"If we were to find Yugi alive and well and the child alive and well, what would you do?" Seth asked.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, you know that Yami loved him. You know that Yami would love that child. What would you do since there's a chance that Yami would leave you for Yugi?" Seth asked.

Atemu was quiet. He hadn't thought of that scenario. Thinking of what Yami had been through, the answer was clear. "If it made Yami happy, I wouldn't stand in their way. I love him, and I don't want him to suffer." Atemu said.

"So, if Yugi was found, you would want him brought here?" Seth asked.

"Yes. I would. I might lose Yami, but at least he would be happy." Atemu said.

"Atemu, Seto thought he would never see Joey again. Bakura thought he would never see Ryou again. Marik thought he would never see Malik again. It could happen." Seth said.

"And if it does, I won't stand in their way." Atemu said.

Seth nodded. "Just understand the consequences if it does." Seth said.

"I do, Seth. I understand them." Atemu said.

* * *

When Atemu entered his chambers, he found that Yami was already asleep. He walked over and sat down beside Yami. He reached over and brushed Yami's bangs out of his eyes. 'Yami, I wish that I could help. I wish you could see Yugi again, even if it meant that I would lose you. I don't know if I should tell you about the child or not.' Atemu thought.

Atemu got up and changed out of his clothes and into a skirt to sleep. He climbed into bed beside his husband and wrapped his arms around Yami, bringing Yami close. 'I know Yami misses Yugi, and there is nothing that I can do about that. I just wish that there was.' Atemu thought.

Slowly, Atemu fell asleep, holding Yami.

* * *

I hope that this was a good start. This is jsut laying some of the groundwork. Yugi may not show up for a few chapters.

Next: Seth is given a mission.

R&R.


	2. The Mission

A lot of people seem to like this story.

Once again, the Baby Brokers issue is something that belongs to Chibi Kuriboh. She's just letting me borrow it for my story. Thanks again!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Mission

The following morning, Seth was up at first light. He knew what he needed to do.

"Seth, what are you doing?" Seto asked sleepily.

Seth turned to find that Seto was looking at him drowsily while Joey was content snuggled up against Seto, still sound asleep.

"Don't worry about it, Seto. Go back to sleep." Seth said.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked.

"Go. Back. To. Sleep." Seth said. It sounded like an order, but Seto knew it was a request.

"Fine. I'll see you later." Seto said before he laid back down, snuggling up beside Joey.

Seth smiled at his two husbands before he walked out of the room. He had to talk to Atemu.

* * *

Atemu woke up and found that Yami was sill sound asleep in his arms. He smiled at his husband,

Unfortunately, this happiness was short-lived when he remembered what he had learned the day before.

'I know that it would hurt Yami, but doesn't he deserve to know that he had a child. At the same time, I don't want him in any more pain than he is already in. What do I do?' Atemu asked himself.

Sighing, Atemu got out of bed and headed into the bathing chambers to bathe. Once he was dressed, he left the room, but not before glancing back at his husband one last time.

Atemu made his way down the halls of the palace and to the throne room. He knew that the council would want to discuss the soldiers being sent out to find the last of the Baby Brokers. He would be thankful when the Baby Brokers were all found and dealt with. Atemu was still appalled that something like that had happened.

'If it hadn't been for Yami and the others, we might not have found out about them in the first place.' Atemu thought.

~Flashback~

"_It's great that we all made it here." Ryou said._

"_No kidding. I thought that we would never see each other again." Bakura said._

"_There is something that I would like to know." Yami said._

"_What's that?" Seto asked._

"_Joey, it's not that I'm not glad that you and Chris are here, but how did you manage to avoid the Baby Brokers?" Yami asked._

"_It wasn't easy. We had to do a lot of running. We were almost caught a few times. I don't know what I would have done if the Baby Brokers had actually caught up with us." Joey said._

"_Baby Brokers?"_

_The group turned to find that Atemu, Seth, Akefia, and Mariku were in the room._

"_What are Baby Brokers?" Seth asked._

"_Um, well, you should know, actually." Ryou said._

"_What do you mean we should know?" Akefia asked._

"_Come on. One of the councilmen was behind the whole thing." Bakura said angrily._

"_Hold on! What are you implying?" Mariku demanded._

"_Come on. That councilman Imari led them, so you have to know." Marik said._

"_No, I don't. I have never heard of a baby broker." Atemu said._

_Yami became alarmed. "Y-you don't know what they do to people?" Yami asked._

"_What do they do?" Seth asked seriously, getting the impression that this wasn't a laughing matter._

"_It's a group of ten men led by Councilman Imari. They would go to villages and take the children from the families if they were three and under." Yami said._

"_Take them? Why did the families give them up?" Seth asked._

"_They didn't. The Baby Brokers came and kidnapped the babies and toddlers to then be sold to the families of nobles who were not able to have children. These men would wait outside the homes of women in labor and take the babies as soon as they were born to sell. They would kill men and other women who tried to stop them!" Bakura snarled._

"_WHAT?!" Atemu shouted._

"_Atemu, the Baby Brokers have taken countless babies by force from the people of the villages of Egypt to sell to Egyptian nobles. You didn't know about this?" Yami asked._

"_No." Atemu growled. His eyes had darkened in anger. "That is despicable. To take children from their families by force and sell them to those snobby nobles simply because they had money and were greedy is not something I approve of." Atemu said angrily. He turned to Akefia and said, "Find that bastard Imari and bring him to the throne room. It's time to get answers!" Atemu ordered._

"_Gladly." Akefia said._

~End Flashback~

After that, Atemu had learned every despicable detail of the Baby Brokers, and he, as well as the other priests and the remaining council, were appalled by what they had learned.

"Does something trouble you, Pharaoh?"

Atemu turned to see Mahado, one of Atemu's priests and his good friend, there. "No, Mahado. I was just thinking of this damned Baby Broker business." Atemu said.

"It's a tragedy that such a thing could happen. I can't believe people were low enough to still children from their families and sell them. I wish we knew which nobles had bought the children." Mahado said.

"If I ever find any noble that has a child that they bought from these Baby Brokers, they will be in serious trouble." Atemu growled.

The two entered the throne room to find that the others priests and the council were gathering there.

"Let us begin." Atemu said.

"Pharaoh, we need to send the soldiers out quickly if we are to capture the last of the Baby Brokers." a councilman said.

"Yes. I know. They will be sent out as soon as they have the supplies that they need. Akefia. Mariku. Do you have a sufficient amount of soldiers to go?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. We had to turn some down. Almost everyone wants to aid in finding these people." Akefia said.

"Good. As soon as you are prepared, I want you to move out." Atemu said.

"Pharaoh, I would like to request to accompany them." Seth said.

This wasn't a surprise to Atemu. He knew that Seth felt strongly about dealing with these people, mainly because they had been a threat to Joey and Seto's child, who Seth now saw as his own.

"Very well, Seth. If Akefia and Mariku agree to it, then you may go." Atemu said.

"I have no problem with it." Mariku said.

"His help would be welcome." Akefia said.

Both knew that Seth was a great fighter, and his help was always welcome where the two were concerned.

"Then you will all leave as soon as possible." Atemu said.

The three nodded their agreement.

'I'll have to explain this to Seto and Joey.' Seth thought.

"Is there any other business that we need to discuss?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, there is, Pharaoh." the head of the council said.

From the looks on the council's face, Atemu knew that they didn't like saying it, and that he wouldn't like it.

"What is it, Omar?" Atemu asked.

"Pharaoh, we want to discuss the issue of the heir." Omar said.

Atemu knew this was coming, and he hated it. "I understand your concerns. I have not forgotten my obligation to produce an heir. All I ask is that woman that does carry the child is a woman of my choice. I also would rather have all of this Baby Brokers business finished and in the past before I deal with that." Atemu said.

"We understand, Pharaoh." Omar said.

"IF there is nothing else, then this meeting is over." Atemu said.

Everyone began to disperse.

Atemu, Seth, Mariku, and Akefia were walking down the hall.

"I wish that the council would stop pressing this heir crap!" Akefia growled.

"Akefia, I knew that I would have no choice." Atemu said.

The three knew that Atemu always loathed the thought of having a woman in his bed, but they also knew that they didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"What does Yami think of it?" Seth asked.

"He loathes the idea just about as much as I do, but he understands that there is no choice." Atemu said.

"Well, at least you have a little time before you have to deal with that." Mariku said.

"Yeah. I won't have to worry about it until you return with the last three members of the Baby Brokers, which I pray will happen soon." Atemu said.

"Well, we had better go on and get ready for the journey." Akefia said.

"I understand." Atemu said.

"I need to go get a few things from my room and tell Seto and Joey." Seth said before walking off.

Atemu sighed. 'I don't want to have to bed a woman, but I know that I have no choice except to do this. This woman won't have any power in the kingdom, whoever I end up choosing.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Seth entered his room to find that Seto and Joey were just getting up. "Well, glad to see that you two decided not to sleep the day away." Seth said.

"I'd like to." Joey muttered.

"Come on, Puppy. Get up out of bed." Seto told him.

"Listen, you two. There is something that I need to tell you." Seth said.

"What is it, Seth?" Joey asked.

"You both know that Atemu is sending out a group to find the last few Baby Brokers that are out there." Seth said.

"Yeah. We know that." Seto said.

"I wanted you both to know that I am going with them." Seth said.

"What?!" Joey and Seto exclaimed at the same time.

Seth nodded. "I am going with Akefia and Mariku to find the last of the Baby Brokers." Seth said.

"But why?" Seto asked.

"I want to go and help them find these people. Besides, I can handle myself just fine." Seth said.

"I guess that there's nothing we can say to change your mind." Seto said.

"No. There isn't." Seth agreed.

"Then do us a favor and come back alive." Joey said.

Seth smiled. "Don't worry about it. I can assure that I am going to come back." Seth said.

"You had better." Seto said.

Joey and Seto hugged and kissed Seth before Seth gathered the few things that he would need and left.

Joey sighed. "I'm going to miss him while he's gone." Joey said.

"I know, Puppy." Seto said, wrapping his arms around Joey. "He'll be back before you know it, and you know Seth. He never leaves without bringing us something back." Seto said.

"Bringing the last of those bastards in would be more than enough for me." Joey growled.

"I don't think that there is a person out there that doesn't agree with you." Seto said.

* * *

Atemu walked into his chambers to find that Yami wasn't in the room. He noticed that the clothes that the servants had laid out for Yami to wear that day were still set out, so he knew that Yami couldn't be outside of the room.

Atemu tiptoed over and saw that Yami was in the bathing chamber, drying off. Atemu smirked and snuck into the room, making sure that Yami didn't know that he was coming toward him.

Yami wasn't aware that anyone was in the room, and he jumped when arms suddenly wrapped him. "Ahh!" Yami exclaimed.

There was a chuckle before lips started to kiss Yami on the neck.

Yami closed his eyes and moaned.

"Hmm. You changed your tune fast." Atemu said.

"That's because you're the only one that would dare do this. You'd kill anyone else." Yami said.

"Yes, I would." Atemu agreed.

"Um, Atemu. Could you let go of me so I can get dressed?" Yami asked.

"Why? I like you like this." Atemu said, letting his hands wander over Yami's naked form.

"A-Atemu, I h-have to g-get dre-dressed. I can't w-walk around the palace n-naked." Yami stumbled as Atemu continued to wander over Yami's body.

"Hmm. I suppose your right.' Atemu agreed, finally letting go of Yami.

Yami took the chance to leave the bathing chambers and get ready for the day before Atemu changed his mind.

"Why were you gone so early? Normally, I wake up before you do." Yami said.

"Well, we had an early meeting about the soldiers going to hunt down the last of the Baby Brokers. Seth decided that he was going to go, too." Atemu said.

"He is? Why?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's because he knows how much fear Joey lived in before he came to the palace, and it makes him angry, so he wants to go and bring them in so that he can reassure Joey that they are gone." Atemu said.

"Well, I can't blame him. Even our village, despite the fact that we were on the outskirts of the kingdom, lost our fair share of babies to the Baby Brokers." Yami said.

"Well, once the last of them are taken care of, the people won't have to worry about that anymore." Atemu said.

"I know. It'll be good that they are caught. I can't imagine going through the pain of losing a child." Yami said, heading for the door.

Atemu silently sighed. 'You did lose a child. Now, I'm beginning to think that you're better off not knowing that you did lose a child.' Atemu thought.

"Atemu, are you coming?" Yami asked from the door.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Atemu said, walking to the door.

The two left the room and started to walk down the hall.

"Are you okay, Atemu? You seemed kind of distracted back in the room." Yami said.

"It's nothing, Yami." Atemu assured him.

"Okay. If you say so." Yami agreed.

* * *

Akefia, Seth, and Mariku had gathered all of the men together who would go with them to find the last of the Baby Brokers.

"Remember. Our orders are to bring these men back alive so that the Pharaoh can punish them for their crimes." Akefia said.

The soldiers all nodded their understanding.

"Good. We are ready then." Mariku said.

Atemu along with the rest of the Court approached them.

"Is everything ready?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. We're ready to head out now." Seth said.

"Good. I pray that you bring these men in to end this madness." Atemu said.

"We don't plan on coming back without them." Akefia assured him.

With that, the palace gates were opened, and the group left the palace walls, led by Akefia, Seth, and Mariku.

"I know that they will bring them back. Akefia always makes good on his word." Atemu said.

"Let's just hope that Mariku doesn't let his temper get the best of him." Bakura said.

"Mariku's not that bad." Marik protested.

Everyone looked at him.

"Okay. Maybe he can be that bad, but he always follows the orders that he is given, so you know that he won't kill them unless he is provoked." Marik said.

"Yes. We know." Atemu said. 'I just want to end this soon so that the people no longer fear that the Baby Brokers may start up again when they feel that it is safe.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Atemu sat in the gardens alone. He was still unsure of what to do about Yami.

"Everything all right, Atemu?"

Atemu looked up to see a brunette with blue eyes looking at him worriedly. He smiled and said, "Hi, Tea. I really don't know." Atemu said.

Tea was a childhood friend of Atemu's. She was a lady of a high-ranking house. When her family was killed, Atemu let her live at the palace. Many thought that the two would end up marrying each other, but Tea and Atemu only saw each other as friends, and they would not become more than that.

Tea sat down beside Atemu. "Do you want to talk about it?" Tea asked.

Atemu sighed. "Tea, if you were ever to lose a child, would you want to know about it?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, I would know because I lost the baby." Tea said.

"That's not what I mean." Atemu said.

Tea looked at him kindly. "This has something to do with Yami, doesn't it?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. I found out yesterday that when Yugi was killed, he was nine months pregnant with his and Yami's child. Ryou, Joey, and all the others didn't tell Yami because they thought that it was bad enough that Yami had to deal with knowing that Yugi was dead. They thought that learning about the baby would have made things worse." Atemu said.

"It might make things worse for him. He will be in more pain because he will grieve the loss of a child he never got the chance to know, a child who never got the chance to have life." Tea said.

"So I shouldn't tell him." Atemu said.

Tea reached over and covered Atemu's hand with her own. "Atemu, ask yourself this. Would you want to know if you lost a child?" Tea asked.

Atemu looked at her. "Yes. I would." Atemu said.

"It will hurt Yami, but he deserves the chance to know about the child that he lost. He deserves to know about that baby." Tea said.

"You're right. I'll have to tell him." Atemu said.

Tea smiled. "He'll need you to help him through this." Tea said.

"I know. I don't plan on letting him go through this alone." Atemu replied.

"Yami's lucky to have you, Atemu. Not many would take so well to Yami being so hung up over the loss of someone they loved before." Tea said.

"Tea, as strange as this is going to sound, it doesn't bother me in the least that Yami thinks of Yugi so much. I can tell that Yami loved him deeply. From what I've heard of Yugi, I would have liked the chance to meet him." Atemu said.

"You would?" Tea asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Like I told Seth, if Yugi were to be found alive and well, I would let Yami go to be with him again." Atemu said.

"You would?" Tea asked.

"Yes. It would hurt me, but I want Yami to be happy." Atemu said.

"So, are you glad Yugi's dead?" tea asked.

"Tea, I will never be happy with the loss of a life too young. Yami said that Yugi was two years younger than we are. He would have died at the age of nineteen. That's too young to die." Atemu said.

"I know. Will you tell Yami of the child?" Tea asked.

"I have no choice. I will tell him because he deserves to know." Atemu said. He smiled and said, "Thanks, Tea."

"No problem." Tea said.

Atemu then walked off.

Tea watched him go. 'Yami is lucky to have Atemu. I wish that Yugi and the baby had survived so that Yami wouldn't have to grieve, but at the same time, that would kill Atemu.' Tea thought.

Tea had no idea how much things would change in the coming days.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I know I didn't get too involved in the Baby Brokers business. It won't be a very big issue right now. i jsut needed it for a few things. To read more about it, read Chibi Kuriboh's story The Prince and the Commoner. You'll learn more about the Baby Broker's that way.

I know that many of you think Yami shoulnd't know about the baby, but I think that a person should know about the child, even if they lose it.

Also, I want to make it clear that there will be no Tea bashing in this fic. She is a friend. She'll end up with Tristan in the end, anyway. Just don't want to confuse people.

Next: Yami learns about the baby. Seth, Akefia, and Mariku go to the village.

R&R.


	3. Shocking Revelations

Chapter 3- Shocking Revelations

Seth, Akefia, and Mariku led their soldiers through the deserts toward the village. There had been reports that the last of the Baby Brokers had been seen in this village, and they were planning to bring them to Atemu for judgment.

"Do you think that these Baby Brokers are in this village?" Akefia asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that they are. I want to bring them in so that they can be dealt with." Seth said. He glanced backwards at the soldiers. "I know that some of the soldiers here have either had their children taken by the Baby Brokers, or they had family members or friends who were affected by what these men did. We must make sure that they do not kill these men." Seth said.

"Right. I know that Atemu wants to deal with them himself." Akefia agreed.

"I wish that we could just kill them outright." Mariku muttered.

"Mariku, we would all like that chance, but we must remember that Atemu wants to deal with them himself. He's appalled that such a thing happened under his nose, and I know that he won't show any mercy to these Baby Brokers, just like he didn't show any mercy to the other Baby Brokers." Seth said.

"It still makes my blood boil when I think about how that bastard Imari tried to act like he knew nothing of the Baby Brokers." Akefia snarled.

~Flashback~

_Atemu sat on the throne with the other priests as Mariku and Akefia brought Imari to him._

"_Pharaoh, what is the meaning of this disgrace?" Imari demanded disrespectfully._

"_Do not question your Pharaoh!" Mahado spat._

_Imari took one look at Atemu's cold and angered to face to know that he had better tread carefully. "My Pharaoh, why have I been brought here?" Imari asked._

"_Imari, something greatly disturbing had come to my attention. What do you know of the Baby Brokers?" Atemu demanded._

"_I know nothing of such a thing." Imari said._

"_Is that so? I have been informed that you lead the Baby Brokers in the stealing of babies and toddlers from their parents. You even had people killed that tried to stop you." Atemu said._

"_My Pharaoh, whoever told you this has lied! They should be killed for this lie!" Imari said angrily. _

"_Imari, tread lightly. If you had nothing to do with it, then you have nothing to fear." Atemu said._

_Imari relaxed._

"_However, given that such a claim was made, I have ordered that Karim and Shada search your chambers." Atemu said._

"_You can't do that!" Imari shouted._

_Atemu's eyes darkened. He knew that Imari knew something about the baby Brokers from that reaction. "Do not forget that I am Pharaoh, and this is my palace. I can have any room I please searched at any time without the occupant's knowledge." Atemu said._

_Imari looked pale, telling the entire court that Imari knew something._

_A few minutes later, Karim and Shada entered the throne room. _

"_Karim. Shada. Did you find anything?" Atemu asked._

"_Yes. A ledger that he kept on how much money they got for the babies that were sold. He also has a list of who the Baby Brokers are and what village they were in charge of stealing the babies from." Karim said._

_The two priests handed what they had found over to Atemu, who looked over it._

_Atemu then shifted his attention to a very pale Imari. "You say you knew nothing, yet from this, I would say that you knew everything. Mariku. Akefia. Take him to the dungeons. I will deal with him later." Atemu said._

"_This isn't right! I have done nothing wrong!" Imari shouted._

_Atemu's temper snapped. "NOTHING WRONG!" Atemu roared as he stood from the throne. "You stole innocent babies from their mothers! You killed those that tried to stop you! You sold these babies to the families of nobles! You committed crimes against all of Egypt by willing taking these babies and acting in such a selfish way! Do not tell me that you did nothing wrong!" Atemu shouted._

"_They are worthless commoners!" Imari said defiantly._

"_They may be commoners, but without the commoners, you would have no one to which the advice of the council would be needed for the Pharaoh to rule. Without the commoners, there wouldn't be a kingdom!" Isis hissed._

"_I will not let your actions go unpunished! Take him to the dungeons! He will be dealt with later!" Atemu growled._

_Akefia and Mariku dragged a struggling and protesting Imari from the throne room._

~End Flashback~

"It still makes my blood boil to think of what that man did and still think that he did nothing wrong." Mariku spat.

"Yes, but he paid for it in the end." Seth said.

"I still think that he deserved a death much worse than the crocodile pools." Akefia said.

"I think that he had much worse done to him." Seth said, glaring at the other two.

"What?" Mariku asked.

"When Imari was brought in for punishment, he had several broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a dislocated shoulder." Seth said.

"He fought us, and we had to use physical force to restrain him." Akefia said defensively.

"Right." Seth said. He knew that between the two, they could have easily restrained Imari without causing all of those injuries. Of course, he didn't care that they had beaten the man because he would have loved to have done the same thing.

"In any case, I hope that this village cooperated with us." Akefia said.

"I don't see why they won't. There isn't anyone who doesn't want these people brought to justice." Seth said.

* * *

Atemu had been walking aimlessly around the palace as he tried to figure out how he could tell Yami about the baby that was lost.

'There's going to be no easy way to tell him. I could tell him in the kindest, most compassionate way, and there is not a chance that this isn't going to hurt him.' Atemu thought.

Atemu sat down on a bench since he had found himself back in the gardens and let out a sigh. 'I don't know how to tell him even if I do know that he needs to be told.' Atemu thought.

"Something wrong, Atemu?"

Atemu turned to see a brunette with green eyes in a short skirt and off-the-shoulders shirt was standing there.

"Sorry. You just looked upset about something." the girl said.

"Don't worry about it, Mana. I guess I am a little worried." Atemu admitted.

Mana was also a childhood friend of Atemu's. He saw her as more of a younger sister than anything.

"So, what's the problem?" Mana asked as she sat down beside Atemu.

"There's something that I need to tell Yami, and I know that it's going to hurt him." Atemu said.

"What is it?" Mana asked.

"Mana, it's something that is going to be just about as bad as him losing Yugi." Atemu replied.

"That's horrible. I didn't think that anything else that bad could happen." Mana said.

"Well, it has, and I don't know how to tell him." Atemu said.

"Well, you know Yami. He would rather you be direct with him." Mana said.

"I know, but it's not easy. He's not going to like this in the least. I just don't know how badly this is going to hurt him." Atemu said.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about how much it hurts him. You just need to be honest with him. You know that Yami would rather hear it from you now than to find out from someone else later and learn that you knew and didn't tell him." Mana said.

Atemu looked over at Mana. "When did you become so good at giving out advice?" Atemu asked.

"When Mahado became my teacher. You really need to just tell him. In the long run, Yami will be happier that you told him instead of letting someone else tell him." Mana said.

"You're right. I do. Thanks, Mana." Atemu said.

"Any time." Mana said.

* * *

Yami was laying on his and Atemu's bed, reading a book. He hadn't seen Atemu since they had seen Seth, Akefia, Mariku, and the soldiers off. He was getting rather bored.

The door to the room opened and closed.

Yami knew that the only person who would come in the room without knocking was Atemu, so he put the book aside.

Atemu walked on into the room. "What are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing. I was just reading a book. What have you been all day?" Yami asked.

Atemu walked over and sat down beside Yami on the bed. "Well, I've been in a few meetings, and I've been doing a lot of thinking." Atemu said.

"About what?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed. "Yami, I want you to know that this isn't easy for me to say, but I think that you need to hear it." Atemu said.

Yami groaned. "Atemu, if this is about the heir thing again, I know that you don't have a choice, so stop worrying about it so much." Yami said.

'That would be easier to talk to you about than this.' Atemu thought.

"Atemu, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Yami, this has nothing to do with that. It's important, thought." Atemu said as he took off his crown and his jewelry.

Yami saw the seriousness in Atemu's face and knew that whatever Atemu wanted to talk to him about was very serious. Yami sat up and said, "All right, Atemu. I'm listening. What's going on?"

Atemu sat back down on the bed. "Yami, there is no easy way for me to say this." Atemu said.

"Well, just say it." Yami said.

Atemu looked into Yami's crimson eyes and knew that no matter how he said this, this was going to hurt Yami. "Yami, it's about Yugi." Atemu said.

Yami tensed at the name of his husband. "What about him?" Yami asked.

Atemu heard the slightly shaky tone that Yami's voice had taken on and knew that it was already going bad. "When they came here, Ryou, Malik, and Joey thought that you would be better off not knowing this, but I found out, and I didn't want you finding out any other way." Atemu said.

"Atemu, what about Yugi?" Yami asked. He wanted to know what had happened with his husband.

"Yami, after you were taken by the slave traders, Yugi found out that he was pregnant by you." Atemu said.

"What?" Yami asked, shocked at that.

"They thought that you would be better off not knowing because Yugi was still pregnant when the village was destroyed, and-" Atemu wasn't how to finish the sentence.

"Yugi was pregnant?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded.

"Then, that means that when he died-" Yami trailed off as the harsh reality hit him. He covered his mouth as tears filled his eyes. He got up off of the bed.

Atemu stood up and walked over to Yami. "Yami, I am so sorry. I can't imagine how you feel." Atemu said.

"How long did you know?" Yami asked.

"I found out yesterday. I didn't want to lie to you, Yami." Atemu said.

"Our baby died when Yugi did." Yami said as the tears started to fall.

Atemu did the only thing that he could. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Yami, pulling Yami close to him as Yami dissolved into sobs.

'Yugi's gone, and so is our baby. Why did this have to happen?' Yami thought as he cried out his loss.

Atemu just held Yami close and let Yami cry. "Shh. It's all right, Yami. I'm right here." Atemu said as he rubbed soothing circles on Yami's back.

Atemu finally maneuvered them over to the bed and lay down with Yami as Yami continued to cry. He had expected this, but it also broke Atemu's heart to see Yami in such pain.

* * *

Seth, Akefia, Mariku, and the soldiers neared the village.

"Well, there it is." Seth said.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that we don't have any problems." Akefia said.

As they neared the village, a group of the men from the village came out to meet them.

"My lords, why have you come to visit our humble village?" an older man asked.

"There were reports that the last of the Baby Brokers were seen in your village. We were sent here to see if those reports were true." Seth said.

"I can assure you that those reports are false. There are no criminals that live in our village." the old man said.

"You will let us decide that for ourselves." Akefia said.

The old man's eyes turned hard. "I cannot do that." the man said.

Seth then glared at the man. "Are you denying us access to your village?" Seth asked.

"Yes. I see no reason to disturb the routine of the village in your futile search for these men. If they are running, then they would be heading for another country, not here." the old man said firmly.

Mariku's eyes darkened in anger. "And why do you dare try to protect these criminals who have committed crimes against all of Egypt?" Mariku demanded.

"I am not protecting them, but I am not going to allow you to enter this village." the old man said.

Seth saw that it was useless to try and fight with him, but he had another idea. "We won't enter the village, but we are not leaving. We will camp around the village, and I can assure you that if I find you have protected these men, I will take you before the Pharaoh and tell him that you were protecting these people." Seth said.

"You will find nothing." the old men said.

The men then returned to the village.

"I can't believe this! These people want to protect men who have done all of this." Mariku growled.

"What shall we do?" a soldier asked.

Seth frowned. 'This is a problem that I did not foresee.' Seth thought.

"Now what?" Akefia asked.

"We camp around the village, and we will keep a constant watch. If they try to sneak them out, then we act. I am not letting that old man get in the way of justice." Seth said. He turned and pointed to two soldiers. "You will both come with me." Seth said.

The two nodded.

"What should we do?" Akefia asked.

"What I said. Keep a constant eye on the village. If anyone leaves, check them for those men. I want them found. I'm returning to the palace to talk to Atemu about this." Seth said, He left with the two soldiers as the others made camp to keep an eye on the village that was causing them all this trouble.

* * *

After some time, Yami had finally calmed down a little.

"Yami, I am so sorry. I just, I don't know what to tell you." Atemu said.

Yami sat up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I know. I never thought that this would have happened." Yami said.

Atemu sat up.

Yami turned to him and said, "Why would the others not tell me this? I had a right to know about the baby." He said the word baby in a whisper.

"I know, Yami. They thought that knowing you had lost Yugi and the baby would be too much for you. They thought that they were protecting you." Atemu said.

"I admit that it hurts knowing this. I doubt that there's a pain worse than losing a child, but I would have wanted to know." Yami said.

"I know. When I found out yesterday, I debated on whether or not to tell you. I knew that it would hurt you a lot to have to know this, but at the same time, I knew you would want to know." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. "You're right. I wanted to know. I needed to know. It's going to hurt for a while, but I wanted to know." Yami said.

Atemu started to run his hand through Yami's hair. "You know that you don't have to go through this alone. I'm right here." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. "I know." Yami said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Atemu asked. He stood up and went to the door.

A servant looked up and said, "I'm sorry for the interruption, my Pharaoh, but the High Priest Seth has returned. He needs to talk to you."

"They have all returned?" Atemu asked, surprised.

"No. Only Priest Seth and two soldiers." the servant said.

Atemu frowned. Something wasn't right. "Where is he?" Atemu asked.

"In the throne room." the servant replied.

"I'll be there in a moment." Atemu said.

The servant before leaving.

Atemu walked back into the room. "Yami, I'm sorry, but-" Atemu started.

"I know. This has to be important." Yami said.

Atemu nodded and put his jewelry back on before leaving the room.

Yami sat on the bed and covered his face with his hands. 'I lost Yugi and our child. Why does all this bad stuff happen to me? Why can't I ever get any good news?' Yami asked himself.

* * *

"THEY WHAT?!" Atemu shouted.

Seth nodded. "They refused to let us in the village to search for them. The elder insisted that they were not there, but I think otherwise. I think that he is protecting them." Seth said.

"Why would he do something like that?" Atemu growled.

"I don't know. What I do know is that we're going to have to do something to get in there." Seth said.

Atemu groaned as he sat down on the throne. "What do you suggest?" Atemu asked.

"Well, if you were to write a handwritten parchment that ordered them to allow us to search the village, I think that would do the trick. Plus, I have another idea. I think that if I took a person with good diplomatic speech with me, it might help." Seth said.

"I'll write the letter. Who were you thinking of taking with you?" Atemu asked.

Seth smirked. "Someone as good at diplomacy as me only with a colder demeanor and more patience." Seth said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "You mean-" Atemu started.

Seth nodded. "Who better?" Seth asked.

* * *

"So, you want me to try and reason with this village elder?" Seto asked.

"You're good at it, and I could use some help." Seth said.

"And what about me?" Joey asked.

"You're staying here. You're pregnant and have no control over your temper. We'll all be fine." Seth said.

"What if I can't convince him?" Seto asked.

"Then I have a back-up plan. It'll be taken care of. So, will you help me, Seto?" Seth asked.

Seto sighed. "I don't think that I have a choice. I'll go." Seto said.

"Great. I'm stuck here alone." Joey said.

"Puppy, we'll be back before you know it, and you have your friends here." Seth said,

"Okay. Both of you be careful." Joey said.

"We will." the two assured him.

Both kiss Joey before they left.

* * *

Atemu watched as Seth and Seto left with several soldier. He had sent a few extra soldiers just in case. He turned and headed back to his chambers.

'I don't know why these people chose to defy me and protect these Baby Brokers, but if they are found there, then that village will be in serious trouble.' Atemu thought.

Atemu entered his chambers and found that Yami was fast asleep. He smiled sadly. 'Yami's hurting, and I know it'll be a while before he recovers.' Atemu thought. He dressed down to his skirt before he climbed into bed beside his husband and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Hope you liked it. You'll find out why the villagers are protecting the Baby Brokers next.

Next: Seth and the others get into the village and find a few surprises.

R&R.


	4. Old Faces

Chapter 4- Old Faces

It was the following morning before Seth, Seto, and the soldiers regrouped with Akefia, Mariku, and the other soldiers.

"It's about time!" Mariku said gruffly.

"Why is Seto here?" Akefia asked.

"He's here because he is going to help us get in. You have seen how defiant these people are. I have a scroll here, which is an order from Atemu for the village to allow us in. Besides, I think that Seto can help us because he is so good at diplomacy." Seth said.

"Do you think that you can?" Mariku asked.

"Well, I'm willing to try." Seto said.

"Did anyone try to leave the village?" Seth asked.

"No. We kept constant watch throughout the night, but no one left. If the last of the Baby Brokers are in the village the way we think that they are, they are still in there." Mariku said.

"I had the soldiers spread out so that we surrounded the village. There is no way that anyone could have gotten out without us knowing." Akefia added.

"Good. I think that we have work to do." Seth said.

The group headed toward the village once again.

Like before, the villagers met them before they could get too close to the village.

"I have already told you that I will not allow you to search my village." the village elder said none-too-kindly.

"You would impede the capture of men wanted for crimes against the kingdom." Seto said.

"Certainly not! They are not here, so you have no reason to search here." the village elder said.

Seto's cold, piercing eyes starred right into the village elders. "Two scouts that the Pharaoh sent out searching for the Baby Brokers saw them enter this village, and they reported such to the Pharaoh." Seto said.

The elder flinched at the cold look in Seto's eyes, but his resolve did not fall. "I know that such people are not in my village, and I have no intention of allowing you to upset the people in my village by searching everywhere for these men when they are not here." the elder said.

"These men were sent here under the Pharaoh's orders. By not allowing them in, you are all in violation of the Pharaoh. I'm certain that you do not wish for them to take you before the Pharaoh and tell him that you were preventing them from completing the task that they were assigned to do." Seto said.

"It doesn't matter. I do not know of this order, and there is no way that you will upset these people." the elder said.

The other men from the village looked ready to fight if necessary.

"Perhaps you should rethink that philosophy." Seto said.

"Why is that?" the elder demanded.

Seth held out a scroll. "I got this from the Pharaoh himself. It is orders to allow us to search this village. If you do not comply, we will arrest you and search this village by force." Seth said.

The elder looked at it and read it. It was clear that he was not happy with what he read.

"If you do not let us in, I am certain that the Pharaoh will be much less willing to go easy on you since you seem to be protecting the Baby Brokers that remain free." Seto said.

The elder hated to admit it, but Seto did have a point. Although Atemu was known for his mercy and compassion, if you crossed him wrong, there was hell to pay. "Fine. You may enter." the elder said although his disdain was clear.

"Thank you." Seth said.

The group then entered the village.

The villagers looked surprised to see palace soldiers as well as a priest enter their village.

Seth looked around. "Do there seem to be a lot of older children here?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. It's almost like the Baby Brokers never touched this village." Akefia replied.

"Maybe they didn't." Seth said.

The group dismounted.

"You know what to do. Search everywhere, but harm no one. We are to take the Baby Brokers back alive. If you need to use force to restrain them, do not harm them much. Anyone who does now do this will have to answer to the Pharaoh." Akefia said.

The soldiers all nodded.

Seto searched over the villagers and noticed that they were all spreading out. 'They're afraid, but why?' Seto asked himself. He then noticed the cold look the elder along with two others were giving the villagers. 'Why would these men protect such vile and immoral men?' Seto asked himself.

"We need to be careful. From the way the elder and those other men looked, it's possible that they will try and stop us from finding them." Mariku said.

"No harm is to come to the villagers. If they try to stop you, tell them that it is the Pharaoh's orders and that if they continue to interfere, they will be arrested and taken before the Pharaoh to answer for their actions. If they still interfere, arrest them." Akefia said.

The soldiers nodded.

Seto then saw a boy with raven hair and dark eyes. His eyes widened. 'No. It's impossible.' Seto thought, but the possibility made his heart sing. He then started to move through the crowd.

Seth saw his husband stet to move. "Seto, what are you doing?" Seth called.

Seto didn't stop or answer.

Akefia motioned for the soldiers to go on.

Mariku, Akefia, and Seth followed Seto, who was far ahead of them by now.

'I don't know if it's him, but I pray that it is. It would be an answer to my prayers for years.' Seto thought. He was closing in on the boy that he had seen. "Mokuba!" Seto called.

The boy stopped and turned to look wide-eyed at Seto. "S-Seto?" the boy asked.

Seto's eyes lit up. "It is you." Seto breathed.

Seth, Akefia, and Mariku had caught up with them by this time.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, launching himself at Seto.

"Mokie! It is you!" Seto said, hugging his brother happily.

"Did I miss something?" Akefia asked.

"Apparently, whatever I'm missing." Seth replied.

"Oh, Seto! After you were taken by the slave traders, I thought that I would never see again!" Mokuba said.

"Me? I heard that village was destroyed. I thought that you were dead, Mokie." Seto said.

"No. I managed to get out." Mokuba said.

"That's good. Joey will be so glad to hear that you're alive and well." Seto said.

"Joey's with you?!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yes. Back home." Seto replied.

"Serenity is going to be so relieved. She didn't know what had happened to Joey, and she was so scared that Joey was dead." Mokuba said.

"Serenity's with you?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah. We're both okay." Mokuba said.

The two hadn't let go of each other yet.

"Seto?" Seth finally said, tired of being out of the loop.

Seto turned. "Seth, Ra answered my prayers. My brother is alive." Seto said.

"This is Mokuba?" Seth asked, surprised.

Seto nodded.

Mokuba's eyes widened as he realized who was standing there. "My lord." Mokuba said, starting to bow.

"Don't bother. I don't need the formality. Besides, there's no need for you to bow. We're family." Seth said.

"Huh?" Mokuba said, confused.

"Seth and I are married." Seto said.

"What about Joey, though?" Mokuba asked.

"All three of us are married to each other." Seth explained.

"You said that Serenity is here as well. Where is she?" Seto asked.

"She's back at the house." Mokuba answered.

"Seth, we have the time." Akefia said.

"Take us there, Mokie." Seto said.

Mokuba nodded and led the three to a house near the edge of the village. The group entered.

"Mokuba, you're back." Serenity said, walking in. She had red hair and green eyes. Her eyes widened. "Seto!" Serenity exclaimed, running and hugging him.

"Serenity, you have no idea how happy I am so see you." Seto said, hugging the girl back.

"Seto, we thought that you were dead." Serenity said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm alive and well, and so is Joey." Seto said.

"My big brother is alive?" Serenity asked.

Seto nodded.

"Thank Ra! I thought that he was dead." Serenity said.

"Well, I know that Joey will be glad to see you." Seto said. He then turned and said, "I think you should meet these three."

"M-my lord." Serenity said, starting to bow.

"Please don't. You don't need to." Seth said.

"Serenity, you should know that Joey and I are married to Seth." Seto said.

"You are?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. All three of us are married." Seth said.

"That's great!" Serenity said.

"This is Akefia, and this is Mariku." Seto said, pointing to both of them.

"It's good to meet both of you." Serenity said.

Akefia and Mariku nodded.

"Then, you live at the palace?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, I do, Mokie." Seto said.

"And you two will, too." Seth said.

"What?!" Serenity and Mokuba exclaimed.

"Well, you two are related my husbands, so there is no way that I am going to leave you here. You'll come back with us." Seth said.

"I think Atemu will like that." Akefia said.

"Well, I know you, Seto, and I know that there is no way that I can talk you out of it." Mokuba said, putting his arm around Serenity's waist.

Seto noticed this. "Are you two together?" Seto asked.

Serenity blushed. "We're engaged, actually." Serenity said.

"You are?' Seto asked.

The two nodded.

"I guess we have a bit more to celebrate." Seth said.

"Serenity. Mokuba, Who is it?" a gentle voice asked.

The group looked to see a boy with tri-color, start-shaped hair entered the room with huge amethyst eyes.

Seto's eyes widened. "Yugi!" Seto exclaimed.

Seth, Akefia, and Mariku all tensed at the name.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"Me? I'm surprised to see you. When Joey, Ryou, and Malik arrived at the palace, they thought that you had been killed when the village was destroyed." Seto said.

"No. I managed to get out with Mokuba and Serenity." Yugi said.

"Then, you three have been alive this whole time." Seto said.

"Yes. We have." Seto said.

'Oh-no. Atemu is in for a big problem now.' Seth thought.

"What exactly is going on?" Yugi asked.

"Sit down. This will take a while." Seth said.

All seven sat down, and Seto told them about getting to the palace, how Joey, Ryou, and Malik came to the palace and told them about the village's destruction, about how they thought that Yugi, Serenity, and Mokuba were dead, how they all married to Seth, Mariku, and Akefia.

Seto left out that Yami was married to Atemu. He felt that Yami should tell Yugi that.

"Wow. That's unbelievable." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing." Seto said.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you here in this village, though?" Yugi asked.

Seth took over. "I'm certain that you heard about the Baby Brokers." Seth said.

"Yes, we know. It's horrible what those men did." Serenity said.

"Well, after Seto and the others came to the palace, they told us of the Baby Brokers. Until then, we knew nothing of them. Atemu went into action, and we have hunted them down. Only three Baby Brokers remain free and unpunished. We tracked them here. Unfortunately, the people here try to protect them." Seth said.

"Not everyone wants to protect them." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Akefia asked.

"The village elder along with three of the older men hold a great deal of power in the village. It is they who protect the Baby Brokers, not the village. The villagers want to turn them in, but they fear these men." Yugi said.

"Why do they protect them?" Mariku asked.

"The last three Baby Brokers are family to the three who want to protect them. The Baby Brokers never came here and stole the babies from here so that they would have a safe place to come and hide." Yugi explained.

"I thought there seemed to be a lot of children here." Seth said.

"Then they are here." Akefia said.

"Yes. Check the homes that those three live in. There are trapdoors in the floor to hide them while you are here." Yugi said.

"Thank you. You have helped us." Seth said.

"Hey, Yugi." a male voice said.

The group looked to see a man with triangle-shaped brown hair and green eyes walk into the room holding a child.

"I think she wants you." the man said.

"Come here." Yugi said, getting up and going over. He took the child from him.

The child was a girl who had tri-color hair and her eyes were crimson.

'Yami's child.' Seth thought.

"Yugi, is that-" Seto started.

"Yes, Seth. This is my little girl that I had with Yami. This is Mayella." Yugi said.

"If you'll excuse us, we need to go find these men." Seth said.

Yugi told them where they could find the men, and Seth, Akefia, and Mariku left.

"Who is this?" Seto asked.

"Seto, this is Tristan. We met him, and he's helped us out a lot." Yugi said.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Tristan said.

"It's good to meet you, too. If you've helped them, then I am grateful to you." Seto said.

* * *

Seth, Akefia, and Mariku walked through the village.

"What do we do about Yugi?" Mariku asked.

"We take them back." Seth said.

"That will interfere with Atemu and Yami's marriage, thought." Akefia protested.

"I know, but Atemu said that if they ever found Yugi alive, he would let Yami go if he wanted to. Besides, Yami has suffered enough. He deserves to know that Yugi is alive. We have to take him back and let them see each other again. They deserve that much." Seth said.

"Okay. Let's get the last of these Baby Brokers." Akefia said.

* * *

Seto pulled Yugi aside.

"Seto, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I don't want to pry, but are you and Tristan-" Seto started.

"We're just friends, Seto. Tristan is nothing more than that. I knew Yami was alive, and I couldn't' betray him like that." Yugi said.

"I understand." Seto said. 'I just hope you can handle Yami being married to Atemu.' Seto thought.

"Seto, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I am. I'm just glad that you're okay. We thought that you had died, and we thought that the baby had died with you." Seto said.

"We're both fine. Seto, how is Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yami is okay. He's upset that he lost you." Seto said.

"I know. I hate that he went through that." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. He'll feel a lot better when he sees you." Seto said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks." Yugi said.

'I just hope that you feel the same way.' Seto thought.

* * *

Seth, Akefia, and Mariku had gathered the soldiers and headed for the three houses.

"What are you doing?" the elder demanded.

"We're searching for the Baby Brokers." Seth said.

"You cannot enter my home!" the elder snapped.

"I have the Pharaoh's permission. I can do what I want." Seth said.

"I won't allow it." the elder said.

"Fine. Arrest him. We'll let the Pharaoh decide what happens to him." Seth said.

A soldier grabbed the struggling man.

The other soldiers then searched the inside of the house and found nothing.

Seth kicked the rig away from the floor and found a handle. He opened to find a man down in a tunnel. He reached down and grabbed the man, dragging him up. "Here he is." Seth said.

A few soldiers grabbed him.

"Let go of me! My father will never let you do this!" the man said, struggling.

"Your father has been arrested for interfering with our work. He can't help you. Besides, you can't explain away the fact that you stole innocent babies and sold them." Seth said.

The man paled.

"Get him out of here." Seth ordered. He followed the soldiers out.

Akefia and Mariku joined him.

"I guess we have six prisoners." Akefia said.

"They tried to stop you, too?" Seth asked.

The two nodded.

"Well, Atemu will decide what happens to them for interfering." Seth said.

"What now?" Mariku asked.

"We have all of them. We'll go back and get Seto and the others. We have a lot more that we're going to have to do." Seth said.

"Yeah. This one is going to be fun to explain." Akefia said.

"We have to do this. It wouldn't be right not to." Seth said.

* * *

Yugi and Seto had been talking while Mokuba, Serenity, and Tristan were all playing with Mayella.

"I know that Yami will be happy to finally meet his daughter." Seto said.

"I know. I've wished that she would have the chance to get to know, Yami. I'm just glad that she will get the chance." Yugi said.

"How old is she now?" Seto asked.

"She just turned two a few months ago." Yugi answered.

"Well, she certainly has Yami's eyes." Seto said.

"I know." Yugi agreed.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi got up and opened the door to find that Seth, Akefia, and Mariku were there.

"We caught the Baby Brokers. We had to arrest their relatives for protecting them." Seth said.

"I didn't expect that they would give up without trying to stop you." Yugi said.

"We need to go." Akefia said.

"When will I see you again?" Yugi asked.

"You're coming with us. I know that Atemu won't mind.' Seth said.

"If you're sure." Yugi said.

"What about Tristan?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know." Seth admitted.

"Don't worry about me, guys. I'll be fine on my own." Tristan said.

"Well, as long as he's not a threat to the Pharaoh, I don't know that it would hurt." Akefia said.

"You can come, but it will be up to Atemu what happens from there." Seth said.

"All right." Tristan said.

"Get what few things you need. We'll be leaving soon." Seth said.

The group nodded and went to get the things that they wanted to take.

"Seth, what will happen with Yugi alive?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. That's something that we will have to wait and see." Seth said.

When Yugi and the others were ready, they left with Seth and other others, heading to the palace.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami meet again.

R&R.


	5. Reunion

Chapter 5- Reunion

Atemu was up at first light. He looked to his side and saw that Yami was still asleep. Atemu's heart wrenched when he saw the tear stains on Yami's cheeks. 'I know that it might mean that I lose Yami, but I wish that Yugi was alive with their child so that Yami wouldn't have to suffer like this anymore.' Atemu thought.

With a sigh, Atemu got out of bed and changed into the clothes that he would wear for the day. After one last look back, he head out the door.

"Is everything all right, Pharaoh?"

Atemu turned to find Mahado approaching him. "Of course it is. Why do you ask?" Atemu asked.

"You are never up this early." Mahado replied.

"In truth, I didn't sleep well last night. I'm just ready for this Baby Brokers business to be over and done with." Atemu answered.

"We are all ready for that, and I know that the people are ready to have some solace in knowing that the people responsible for so much heartache and death have been dealt with." Mahado said.

* * *

Seth and the others arrived back at the palace.

Upon seeing Seth, Akefia, and Mariku at the head of the entourage, the guards at the palace gates let them in.

"Take them to the dungeons. The Pharaoh will take care of all six of them later." Seth ordered.

The soldiers took all six of their prisoners to the dungeons, and Mariku went with them to ensure that the prisoners were secured.

"Akefia, stay here with them. I'll be back." Seth said.

Akefia nodded, and Seth walked off.

"Where's he going?" Mokuba asked.

"There's no telling." Seto replied.

"Come on. You might as well get out of the heat. I'm sure that the baby doesn't need to be in it." Akefia said.

The group followed Akefia into the palace.

* * *

Atemu was sitting in the throne room alone, enjoying the silence for a moment.

The doors to the throne room opened, and Seth said, "Cousin."

Atemu looked at Seth and said, "Seth, have they been brought in?"

"Yes, but we had to arrest the village elder and two others who tried to protect the Baby Brokers. It turns out that they're family to the last three Baby Brokers, and that's why they protected them." Seth said.

"Well, I'll deal with them later. At least you have them. Where are they now?" Atemu asked.

"Mariku led the soldiers that took them to the dungeons. They will remain there until the trial." Seth said.

"I had better tell the council and the others priests to meet here." Atemu said. He started to leave, but Seth grabbed his arm.

"Atemu, there's a bit more that I need to tell you." Seth said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"While we were in the village, we found a few people that we brought back." Seth said.

"There had better be a good reason for it." Atemu said.

"We found Seto's younger brother Mokuba and Joey's younger sister Serenity in the village. They survived when the village was destroyed and were living there where we found them." Seth said.

"You did?" Atemu asked, surprised.

Seth nodded.

"That's great! I know that Seto is happy, and I am certain that Joey will be happy as well." Atemu said.

Seth held a finger. "There is a bit more, and I'm not sure that you're going to like this one." Seth said.

"Seth, there is nothing that you can say that is going to get under my skin." Atemu said.

"Hold that thought." Seth said.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, we didn't just find Serenity and Mokuba there. We also found Yugi there." Seth said.

Atemu looked at him in shock. "Yugi, as in Yami's husband Yugi?" Atemu asked.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, and their daughter is alive, too. I brought Yugi and the baby here." Seth said.

Atemu sat back down on the throne. "Oh. That is a lot to take in." Atemu said.

"What are you going to do?" Seth asked.

"What are you talking about?" Atemu asked.

"You're Pharaoh. You could easily have them killed.' Seth said.

"Seth!" Atemu growled.

"I'm kidding." Seth said.

"This isn't a joking matter!" Atemu snapped.

"What are you going to do?" Seth asked.

Atemu sighed. "I'm going to tell Yami. He deserves to know that they are alive." Atemu said.

"And if he wants to leave you?" Seth asked.

"I'll let him." Atemu said before standing up and walking out.

"At the expense of your own heart." Seth said to himself before following his cousin out.

* * *

"Mayella, calm down." Yugi said, struggling against his wiggling daughter.

Mayella wanted down.

"Mayella, you can't get down. Not now." Yugi said.

Serenity giggled. "You know that she likes to move around." Serenity said.

"I know that, but not here." Yugi said.

"You can let her down. It's not going to hurt anything." Akefia said.

"After you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. There's no harm in it." Akefia said.

Yugi put his daughter down, and she immediately started to walk around curiously.

Seth and Atemu arrived at the area.

Atemu looked in shock at Yugi. 'He's beautiful.' Atemu thought. He was shocked at his own thought. 'What the hell am I thinking?! I can't be thinking like that! He's Yami's husband, for Ra's sake! Yami's liable to leave me for him!' Atemu scolded himself. But Atemu couldn't escape the fact that he did think that Yugi looked beautiful.

"Cousin, are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Could you take Yugi to the servant quarter's that connects to my room?" Atemu asked.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Because Yami shouldn't' have to see Yugi again surrounded by people." Atemu replied before turning and walking off.

Seth sighed. He walked forward and said, "Yugi, could you come with me?"

"Where are we going?" Serenity asked.

"Actually, it's just Yugi. Don't' worry. You aren't in danger." Seth said.

Yugi nodded. He got Mayella before he followed Seth.

'I hope that this doesn't destroy someone.' Seto thought.

* * *

Atemu walked into his chambers to find that Yami had just finished getting ready.

"Hi, Atemu. What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Seth and the others are back. They have the last of the Baby Brokers." Atemu said.

"That's good. Now, the last of them can b e dealt with." Yami said.

"Yeah. They can. We'll deal with them very soon." Atemu said. He watched Yami, wondering how much longer Yami would stay with him.

"Atemu, is something bothering you?" Yami asked.

"No. Not at all. Yami, there's someone that will be in the servant's chambers soon. I want you to go and see them, okay?" Atemu asked.

"Aren't you going to?" Yami asked.

"No. There's something that I need to do." Atemu replied.

"Sure, Atemu. I don't mind." Yami said.

"Thanks." Atemu said before he left the room. He leaned against the door and sighed. 'I know you won't mind.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Seth led Yugi into servant's quarters that connected to Atemu's chambers.

"Stay here, and someone will be here soon." Seth said.

"Seth, are you sure that I'm not in trouble?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Yugi, you're fine. Don't worry." Seth said before leaving.

Yugi sat down on the chair in the room and set Mayella down, letting her wander around. Yugi smiled as he watched his daughter. 'Yami would have loved to have her. He always wanted children. He would have loved her.' Yugi thought sadly.

* * *

Yami decided to go and see who it was that Atemu wanted him to see. He left his and Atemu's chambers and walked to the other door beside the one in his room. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. He looked in the room, and his jaw dropped.

There, sitting in a chair, was Yugi.

Yami couldn't believe it. Yugi looked as beautiful to him as he had the last time that he saw him. Yugi did look a bit more mature, but he still had that same innocence that he had also ways possessed and that Yam loved about him.

For a moment, all Yami could do was stare, unable to believe that he was seeing his husband again.

Yugi hadn't realized that Yami was in the room. He was watching Mayella to make sure that she didn't do something that she shouldn't.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi jumped up to his feet and whirled around to find himself looking at Yami. His eyes widened even more than they already were, completely shocked. "Y-Yami." Yugi stammered, shocked even though he had been told that Yami was at the palace.

Yami then ran forward and pulled Yugi into his arms. "It is you, Yugi. I thought that you were dead." Yami said.

"Yami, I thought that I would never see you again. After the slave traders took you, I didn't think I would ever find you." Yugi said, tears forming in his eyes.

Yami pulled back so that he could look Yugi in the eyes. "Yugi, after Ryou, Joey, and Malik told me that you were dead, I didn't think that I would ever see you again. I can't believe that you're really here." Yami said as he cupped Yugi's face in his hands.

Yugi gave him a watery smile. "I'm alive Yami, and I can't believe that I found you again." Yugi said.

Yami smiled down at his husband, unable to believe that he was here.

Before anything else could bed said, Yugi felt a tug on his skirt. He looked down and saw that Mayella was looking up at him. Yugi smiled and leaned down to pick her up.

Yami's eyes widened when he saw the girl that Yugi had picked up. "Yugi, is that-" Yami started.

"Yami, not long after you were taken, I found out that I was pregnant. It upset me that you would never get the chance to see our child." Yugi said. He looked at Yami and smiled. "She has a lot of your features." Yugi said.

"I can see that." Yami said, still unable to believe that he was seeing his daughter. "What did you name her?" Yami asked.

"Mayella." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You named her that because of me." Yami said.

"Well, you did say that if we ever had children, you would want to name the girl Mayella, so I decided to." Yugi said. He then looked at Yami and said, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah." Yami said.

Yugi then handed Mayella over to Yami so that he could hold his daughter for the first time.

"Hey there, Mayella. I'm your daddy." Yami said to his daughter.

Yugi smiled. 'I never thought that I would get the chance to see this.' Yugi thought. It was then that Yugi noticed Yami's clothes. "Yami?" Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami replied, still holding Mayella, who had taken an interest in him.

"Why are you dressed in those clothes?" Yugi asked.

Yami froze. It was then that the reality of his situation came crashing into him. 'Oh, no.' Yami thought.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami set Mayella down, who immediately started walking around the room again, curious.

Yami turned to Yugi and said, "Yugi, we really need to talk about something important."

"What?" Yugi asked.

Yami walked over and had Yugi sit down on the bed, and Yami sat down on the bed beside him. "Yugi, I think that you should know that a lot changed while we were separated. I thought you were dead, and-" Yami railed off.

"Yami, did you find someone else?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami couldn't look Yugi in the eye. "Yes, I did. You have to know it was after Joey, Ryou, and Malik told me that you were dead. I just, I fell for him." Yami said.

Yugi placed a hand on Yami's hand. "Yami, I understand. It's not like you cheated. You thought I was dead." Yugi said.

Yami looked up at him. "You're not mad?" Yami asked.

"No. Shocked, but not mad." Yugi said.

"Maybe I should tell you that I'm married to Atemu." Yami said.

"Atemu?! As in the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

Yugi then looked worried. "Yami, what's going to happen to me? To Mayella? He has the power to kill us, and no one will say a word about it! I-"

Yami reached out and took hold of Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi, clam down. Atemu's not like that. He's not going to hurt either one of you. I know that." Yami said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

Yugi sighed. "What now? I mean, I can't ask you to leave him." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't want to lose you again." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't know what to do. My instinct is telling me to just leave, but I can't just take Mayella from you." Yugi said.

Yami could see the conflict in Yugi's eyes. "Yugi, I honestly don't know what to do, either. I admit that I don't want to lose you again, but at the same time, I don't want to leave Atemu." Yami said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I do." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know what to do, Yami. It's a situation I didn't think that we would ever find ourselves in." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. 'I am in such a mess. I don't want to leave Atemu, but at the same time, I don't want to lose Yugi.' Yami thought.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the wisest idea, cousin?" Seth asked as he and Atemu walked down the halls of the palace.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"Don't start that! Is it wise to leave Yami and Yugi alone?" Seth asked.

Atemu sighed and said, "Follow me."

Seth followed his cousin to his study, and the two walked in.

"Seth, I know what you're thinking." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you left Yami alone in a room with-" Seth started.

"Seth, let em remind you that Yugi was married to Yami first. I knew when I got together with Yami that he still loved Yugi. I knew that then, and I know that now. I can't change that." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you know that there is a chance that Yami will leave. If it was just Yugi, he might would stay, but he can't leave his child." Seth said.

Atemu sat down. "Seth, I said that if Yugi ever showed up again, that I would let Yami go if he wanted to." Atemu said.

"And what about you? Atemu, you're the one that is going to get the raw end of the deal." Seth argued.

"What would you have me do? Ask Yami to forget the man he fell in love with first and stay with me? Ask Yami to forget that he has a child? I can't do that, Seth." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you're the one that will end up heartbroken in the end." Seth said.

Atemu looked up at his cousin. "Seth, if you were in my place, what would you do?" Atemu asked.

Seth remained quiet. He didn't answer because he didn't want to say that he would do what Atemu was willing to do.

"That's what I thought." Atemu said.

Seth sighed. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Seth asked.

"Seth, I want Yami to be happy, and if being with Yugi is what makes him happy, then so be it." Atemu said.

"I just hope that you know what you're doing." Seth said.

"I do." Atemu said, although he wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Serenity!" Joey exclaimed.

Serenity ran forward and hugged Joey tightly. "Oh, Joey! I was so scared that I would never see you again!" Serenity said as she started crying.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Serenity. You have no idea how scared I was I never would see you again." Joey said.

"I'm just glad that you and Seto are safe." Serenity said.

"So am I." Mokuba said.

"Hey, Mokie. Glad to see you're safe and sound, too." Joey said.

"Yeah. Yugi's going to be glad to see you." Mokuba said.

"Yugi's alive?!" Joey exclaimed.

The two nodded.

"Where is he?" Joey asked.

"Talking to Yami." Seto said.

Joey looked at him. "This is a problem." Joey said.

Seto sighed. "I know.' Seto said.

"Why is that a problem? Yugi and Yami are married." Mokuba said.

"We know, but we told Yami Yugi was dead. He thought that Yugi was gone. He's married to Atemu, the Pharaoh now." Joey said.

"W-what will happen?" Serenity asked.

"I really don't know." Joey said.

"Don't worry, you two. Atemu is a fair man. He won't hurt Yugi or Mayella, if that's what your thinking." Seto said.

"Who's Mayella?" Joey asked.

"Yami and Yugi's daughter." Seto answered.

"I have to see her." Joey said.

"You will, but they need time to talk." Seto said.

* * *

When Atemu returned to his chambers, he was surprised to find Yami there. "Yami, I thought you would be with Yugi." Atemu said.

"I was. We talked for a while." Yami said. He looked at him and said, "Why did you have them bring him here?"

"Yami, as much as I love you, I don't like to see you in pain. I said that if I ever found Yugi, I would bring him here. Seth knew that and did what I wanted." Atemu said.

"You didn't have to." Yami said.

"I know, and I understand if you want to leave." Atemu said.

"The truth is that I don't know what to do." Yami said, sitting down on the bed.

"What do you mean? I thought you still loved Yugi." Atemu said, sitting down beside Yami.

"I do, but I don't want to leave you, and I don't want to lose him, either." Yami said.

"Oh." Atemu said.

Yami frowned. "Did you think I would just drop everything and go what Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well, I knew how much you loved him, and I thought that's who you wanted to be with." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I do love Yugi, but I love you just as much. This isn't a contest." Yami said.

"I know. I just thought since he was the first one, that is who you would go with." Atemu said.

"Right now, I don't know what to do." Yami said.

"You know you can think about it." Atemu said.

"I know. Can Yugi stay here for a while?" Yami asked.

"Of course. He can stay in that room if he wants." Atemu said.

"Thanks. I really need time to think." Yami said.

"Take all the time you need, Yami." Atemu said. 'Although I think that you'll leave in the end.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: It may center on Yugi, Yami, and Atemu's problem. I plan on having some onteraction between Atemu and Yugi although it won't be romantic yet.

R&R.


	6. Understanding

Chapter 6- Understanding

Yugi was sitting in the room that Atemu had told him he could stay in with Ryou.

"I am so glad that you're okay, Yugi. I thought for sure that you were dead. I couldn't believe it when Akefia told us that you were alive." Ryou said.

"Well, it wasn't easy getting away, but I managed." Yugi said.

"What happened with you guys?" Ryou asked.

"Well, we managed to get to a nearby village, which gladly welcomed us after hearing what had happened to our village. Of course, not long after we arrived, I went into labor." Yugi said.

"It must have been tough running." Ryou said.

"You have no idea. Anyway, from there, Mokuba, Serenity, and I just traveled from village to village, trying to escape the Baby Brokers and make sure that they never got Mayella. One time, the Baby Brokers actually caught up with us. That's how we met Tristan. He saved us from them and took us to his home. We stayed there for a while before we decided to move on. When Tristan asked if he could come with us, we agreed. Tristan's been with us ever since." Yugi said.

"I heard that the village you were at had never been touched by the Baby Brokers. When did you get there: Ryou asked.

"Honestly, Ryou, we had only been there a few weeks. The Pharaoh was already having the Baby Brokers hunted down when we arrived there." Yugi said.

"Well, I know that Yami's glad to have you back. He's been agonizing over this for a long time." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

Ryou heard the slight saddened tone in his voice. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"I can tell how much this is killing Yami." Yugi said.

"Oh. You mean the fact that he's married to you and to Atemu." Ryou said.

"Yeah. It's killing him because he doesn't know what to do." Yugi said.

"Well, he's only known that you've been alive for a day." Ryou said.

"I know, but I can tell how much it's eating him up." Yugi said.

Ryou reached out and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Yugi. It's not like Yami's done anything illegal. I mean, a person can be married to two people at the same time." Ryou said.

"I know. He feels that he needs to be with me because we have a child together. I just don't want to be the reason that he leaves the Pharaoh." Yugi said.

Ryou smiled. "Well, that's something that you have to talk about with him." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Atemu was in his study, going over the things that he would have to deal with the following day, the most important one being the lat Baby Brokers.

There was a knock on the office door.

"Enter!" Atemu called, not looking up.

The door opened, and Seth walked in. "Cousin, are you okay?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine, Seth. Why do you ask?" Atemu replied, still not looking up.

"Because you're in here doing this when you would normally be in your room." Seth said, putting his hands on the desk.

Atemu looked up at him. "Seth, Yami has a lot on his mind, and I know that he doesn't need me around while he tries to sort this out." Atemu said.

Seth frowned, "Atemu, this does concern you, and I think that you should talk with him about it." Seth said.

"Seth, I am not going to try and influence Yami's decision." Atemu said.

"Did you ever think that maybe no decision needs to be made?" Seth asked.

"Meaning?" Atemu said.

"Meaning that you don't need to do anything. Atemu, Yami can be married to both of you." Seth said.

"Seth, do you think something like that can work?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I would say that you can look at my marriage, but n this case, that's up to the three of you." Seth said.

Atemu sighed. "I don't know, Seth. I'm just not certain what I should do at this point." Atemu said.

"Well, the best thing that you can do is talk to Yami." Seth said before he left.

'Maybe I do need to talk to Yami about this.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Yami was pacing the room. 'What can I do? I don't want to lose Yugi again, and I most certainly cannot turn my back on my own daughter, but I don't want to leave Atemu either. I love him so much, but I love Yugi, too.' Yami thought.

As Yami thought about it, he began to realize something. 'I love Atemu as much as I love Yugi. I love them both.' Yami thought.

Yami sat down on the bed and sighed. 'I don't want to leave either of them, but I don't know what the council might do. I know they're good people, but I wonder if they would see Yugi as some kind of threat.' Yami thought.

The door to the room opened, and Atemu entered the room.

Yami looked up. "Oh. Hi, Atemu." Yami said.

"Hey, Yami. Are you okay?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about this mess." Yami said.

Atemu sat down beside him. "Yami, I was thinking that maybe you don't have to do anything. Well, Seth mentioned this, anyway." Atemu said.

"Mentioned what?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you aren't breaking the law by being married to both of us." Atemu said.

Yami looked at him in shock. "Are you telling me that you want this to stay the way it is?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I don't want you to have to choose between us. This way, you don't have to choose." Atemu said.

"What about the council?" Yami asked.

Atemu frowned. "What about them?" Atemu asked.

"Won't they protest this? I mean, they could view Yugi as a threat." Yami said.

"Yami, the council knew that you were married to Yugi before you and I even started courting. Once I explain things to them, I am certain that they will understand. Besides, I don't think that they would be willing to go against me." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Are you really okay with this, though?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I want you to be happy, and from the way you've been acting, I don't think that leaving either one of us will make you happy." Atemu said.

"Atemu, this is a big thing that you're talking about, and it's not going to be easy." Yami said.

"I know that, but it's the best solution we have barring the fact that you leave one of us." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I don't know." Yami said.

"Well, just think about it at least. It's worth considering." Atemu said.

"You're right. Thank you for being so understanding of all this." Yami said, leaning forward and kissing Atemu.

Atemu smiled. "I'm just trying to help out any way that I can." Atemu said.

"Well, you are." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi was walking down the hall, thinking. 'I know that the best thing for me to do would be to leave and let Yami stay with the Pharaoh, but I can't do that to Mayella or Yami. Yami's just now met his daughter, and I don't want to take that from him. Besides, Mayella deserves to know her father.' Yugi thought.

Yugi was just as stressed out about this as Yami, but he was still worried that someone might try and harm him or Mayella for all this. It wasn't that he didn't believe Yami when Yami told him the Pharaoh wouldn't do that. He was jus thinking rationally about the possibilities.

Yugi wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally ran right into someone.

The other person groaned as Yugi had landed right on top of him.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said as he got off the person. His eyes widened in horror when he realized that he had ran right into Atemu. "I-I'm so sorry, my king." Yugi said, kneeling before Atemu.

Atemu looked in shock. He realized that he had walked right into Yugi. 'Hmm. This is the first time that I have actually been in contact with him.' Atemu thought. He stood up and said, "It's all right, Yugi. You can stand up."

Yugi did so, hesitantly.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Yugi. I'm not going to hurt you." Atemu said. He was used to the way that people would be somewhat afraid of him.

"I-I'm sorry, Pharaoh. I wasn't watching where I was going." Yugi said.

"You don't need to worry about it. I wasn't watching where I was going either." Atemu told him. He hated when people wouldn't look at him, even though he knew that it was forbidden by law unless Atemu gave permission for the person to look at him. "Yugi, you can look at me. I give you permission to now, and at any time you see me." Atemu told him.

Yugi, hesitantly, looked up at Atemu.

Atemu was startled as he gazed into Yugi's amethyst eyes. 'Yami wasn't kidding about Yugi's eyes. They are gorgeous.' Atemu thought.

"Are you all right, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

Atemu snapped out of his daze. "I'm fine, Yugi. And please, just call me Atemu." Atemu told him.

"But, it's forbidden." Yugi said, surprised.

"I give you permission to use my name, Yugi. You don't have to fear it if I give you permission." Atemu said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Atemu could tell that Yugi was nervous. "You don't have to be so nervous, Yugi." Atemu said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this kind of life, or talking to people such as yourself." Yugi replied.

"I understand." Atemu said.

Yugi bit his lip, contemplating what he was thinking. 'I guess there's no harm in asking.' Yugi thought. "Ph-Atemu, can I talk to you about something?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. Come with me." Atemu said.

Yugi followed him to Atemu's office.

"Just so we can have a little more privacy." Atemu explained.

Yugi nodded.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Atemu asked.

"Well, first off, I wanted to thank you for your hospitality in letting me stay here." Yugi said.

"You don't need to thank me, Yugi. I was glad to do it." Atemu said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Does this not bother you?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Atemu asked, surprised as he sat down.

"Doesn't it bother you that I'm here? I mean, I was married to Yami before you, and I had a child with him. Doesn't that bother you at all?" Yugi asked.

Atemu motioned for Yugi to sit down, which he did.

"Yugi, this is kind of complicated. I knew about you from the start. When Yami first came here, he was a kitchen slave. I rarely saw him. During dinner one night, a servant tried to kill me by throwing a dagger at me. Yami got between me and the dagger and was injured himself. After he healed, I took him on as a personal servant. After what he did, he deserved to be treated better." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled. "It doesn't surprise me. That's the kind of person that Yami is." Yugi said.

"Well, after I took him on as my personal servant, I admit that I became attracted to him. I just made subtle advances, but Yami saw that from the start. He told me that he was married to you, and that he didn't want to betray you. I accepted it and back off. Things didn't change until Ryou, Malik, and Joey came." Atemu said.

"Yami told me. They thought that I had been killed when the village was destroyed, so he thought that I was dead." Yugi said.

"Well, it was still six months after that before anything started between us. It took a lot for him to let me in. He still dreamed about you." Atemu said.

"Didn't it ever bother you?" Yugi asked.

Atemu smiled. "A lot of people ask me that, but it never did. I understood that Yami loved you, and I knew that that would never change. I wouldn't ask him to forget you because it wasn't right. I just accepted it." Atemu said.

"And does it bother you now?" Yugi asked.

"No. I always said that if you were ever found, I would let Yami go if need be. I won't go back on that." Atemu said.

"You're very understanding." Yugi said.

"When you love someone, you accept those things about them." Atemu said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

Atemu then looked at Yugi. "Does it bother you that Yami and I are married?" Atemu asked.

"No. I understand why Yami did what he did. We always said that if one of us died, the other would move on. That's what he did. I get why he did what he did, and I am not angry at either of you. I know that Yami loved you because of how he's been agonizing over this. He loves you as much as he loves me." Yugi said.

"I don't know that I would say that." Atemu said.

"I would. I know Yami, and I can tell." Yugi said.

There was a question that had been bugging him. "Yugi, why didn't you ask Yami to just leave me? I mean, he was married to you first." Atemu said.

"It wouldn't have been right. When someone asks a person to choose between two things or people, they just don't really love them. At least, I don't think they do. I can't ask Yami to choose." Yugi said.

"We're not much different. Neither one of us want to force him into anything." Atemu said.

"It wouldn't be right." Yugi said.

"I know that it wouldn't." Atemu said.

Yugi shifted a little uncomfortably. "Atemu, can I ask you a question?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Atemu replied.

"While we stay here at the palace, nothing will happen to me or my daughter, will it?" Yugi asked.

"No. Of course not. I don't tolerate that kind of thing. No one will harm either one of you, or they will have to answer to me." Atemu said.

"Thank you. I know that you have reason to want that." Yugi said.

"I don't. It would do more harm than good. I'm not like that." Atemu said.

"Thank you for everything. You don't have to do anything for us, really." Yugi said.

"Actually, I do. Seth told me how you told them where the baby Brokers were hiding in the village as well as why those men were protecting them. I do need to thank you for that." Atemu said.

"What those men did was sick and wrong. I saw what it did to the people that lost their children to them, and I know that they don't deserve mercy. They destroyed countless lives all in the name of greed. If I hadn't told them, I would have been protecting them as well, and that's the last thing that I would do." Yugi said.

"Still, it made things for them a lot easier. I want to thank you for that." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled. "I was glad to help. Atemu." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded. "If you need anything, just ask." Atemu said.

"Thank you. I will try to be as little trouble as possible." Yugi said.

"You don't need to worry about it. The palace has become used to trouble." Atemu said.

"Because of Marik, Malik, and Bakura." Yugi said.

"Add Akefia and Mariku into the mix, and yes. Of course, Seto and Joey's arguments are rather amusing, too." Atemu said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, you should have seen them before they got together." Yugi said.

"Yes. I heard that their arguments were even more fiery." Atemu said.

"They were. We all knew that they liked each other, and we were close to just locking them in a room until they finally confessed all." Yugi said.

"Well, in any case, you don't need to worry about being trouble." Atemu said.

"I appreciate what you're doing." Yugi said.

"It's no problem." Atemu said.

"Well, I think that I have taken up enough of your time. I will let you get back to your work." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi then left Atemu's office.

'Yugi's different than I thought. It was rather easy to talk to him, despite how uneasy it is.' Atemu thought.

* * *

"You and Atemu talked?" Yami asked, shocked.

"Yeah. We reached an understanding." Yugi said.

"Which was?" Yami asked.

"That we both love you, and we want you to be happy." Yugi said.

"Well, I knew that. Listen, Yugi. Seth thought up a solution that might possibly work." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Well, technically speaking, I'm not doing anything wrong by being married to both of you. I mean, people can be married to two people at the same time." Yami said.

"Are you saying we just leave things be, and I stay here?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Yugi, I know that it might not be easy, but it is the best solution without me leaving one of you." Yami said.

"Well, I don't want to force you to choose between us, and I really don't want to leave and take Mayella with me. I want you to be a part of her life." Yugi said.

"I want that, too." Yami said.

"Does Atemu know about this?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. He's the one that Seth mentioned it to." Yami answered.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, I really don't know." Yugi said.

"Well, neither am I. I just want you to think about it at least." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Okay, Yami. I can think about it." Yugi said.

"Atemu has said that you can stay in here for now." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll stay in here, Yami." Yugi agreed.

"Thanks. By the way, where is Mayella?" Yami asked.

"Well, Serenity and Mokuba came and got here, so she's with them. I know she's safe with them." Yugi said.

"Glad to hear that." Yami said.

* * *

Atemu walked into his room to find Yami on the bed. "Yami, I thought you might be talking to Yugi." Atemu said.

"I was." Yami said. He stood up and walked over to Atemu, kissing him deeply.

Atemu was taken off guard by that. "Yami, what was that for?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi told me that you two talked. Thank you. I know that this isn't easy for you, Atemu." Yami said.

"Yami, this situation isn't easy for any of us. Yugi and I wouldn't make it easier by being at each other's necks. Besides, I found that his company is rather enjoyable. He's easy to talk to." Atemu said.

"He always has been. I'm glad that you're at least trying." Yami said.

"It was rather awkward, which a situation like this won't be an easy one." Atemu said.

"I know. I really appreciate what you are doing." Yami said.

"Well, tomorrow, I have a lot that I need to do." Atemu said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"Inform the council of this mess. They need to know about Yugi being here. Besides, I want to end this baby Broker thing as soon as possible." Atemu said.

"I don't blame you." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "I just dread that when this is all over." Atemu said.

"Why?" Yami asked, confused.

"Because that will mean that I have to produce an heir." Atemu replied.

"Oh. Right." Yami said.

"I can't avoid it, Yami." Atemu said.

"I know. I just wish that they wouldn't push this issue so much." Yami said.

"It's for the good of the kingdom. We both know that." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I get it." Yami said.

"In any case, we should go to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Atemu said.

"Right." Yami said.

The two then went to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The point of this chapter was to show that Yugi adn Atemu had reached an understanding of sorts.

Next: Atemu deals with the Baby Brokers and those from the village.

R&R.


	7. Trial

I know that everyone has wanted to have the Baby Brokers dealt with, so they'e being dealt with here.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Trial

Atemu walked down the hall toward his throne room. 'I'll be glad to get this over with. I want to be able to assure my people that the Baby Brokers have been dealt with.' Atemu thought.

When Atemu reached the throne room, he found that the members of the council were already there along with his advisor, Shimon.

"Good morning, Pharaoh." Shimon said.

"Good morning." Atemu replied as he walked forward and sat down on the throne. He could tell that there was something on the minds of the council.

"Is there something wrong?" Atemu asked.

"Pharaoh, there were people brought back when Priest Seth returned with the Baby Brokers. We only want to know who they are." Omar said.

"Two of them are Seto and Joey's siblings. Mokuba is Seto's younger brother, and Serenity is Joey's younger sister. Tristan is a friend of theirs that I allowed to come here." Atemu said.

"And what of the other man?" Shimon asked.

"The other man is Yugi." Atemu said.

"Yugi?!" the entire group exclaimed.

The council knew of Yami's past marriage to Yugi, but this was a shock.

"Pharaoh, we thought that he had been killed." a councilman said.

"As did I. It would seem that we were wrong." Atemu said.

"And the child that was brought here?" Omar asked.

"She is Yami and Yugi's daughter. Yugi had her after Yami was taken by the slave traders." Atemu said.

"Pharaoh, are you going to allow them to stay here?" Shimon asked.

"Yes. We all know the law, and Yami is breaking no law by being married to both of us. For now, Yugi and their daughter will remain here." Atemu said.

"As you wish, Pharaoh." Omar said.

"If there is anything else you want to say to me on this subject, let it be after we have dealt with the Baby Brokers." Atemu said.

"Of course, Pharaoh." a councilman said.

It wasn't long before the priests came into the throne as well.

"Since we are all here, the first order of business to deal with the last of the Baby Brokers." Atemu said.

"Pharaoh, will the ones who tried to protect the Baby Brokers be dealt with at the same time or separately?" Omar asked.

"They will be dealt with separately as they are charged with different crimes. The first that w will deal with are the Baby Brokers. Karim. Shada. Go and bring them here." Atemu said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." the two said before they left.

'Soon, it will al be over with.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Akefia and Mariku were guarding the Baby Brokers in the cell.

"I'll be glad when these fools are dealt with." Mariku muttered.

"So will I." Akefia agreed.

The two could hear the Baby brokers talking to each other, but they knew that there was no way that they would get out of their crimes.

Soon, Karim and Shada arrived.

"The Pharaoh wants them brought to the throne room for their trial." Karim said.

Akefia and Mariku nodded their understanding.

Akefia opened the cell door, and the four went inside.

Mariku unchained them from the wall, but kept the chains on the three so that there was not a chance that they could escape.

Karim, Shada, Akefia, Mariku, and a few other soldiers led the Baby Brokers out of the dungeons and toward the throne room.

* * *

Yami went into the room that Yugi was in and found that Yugi was playing with Mayella. "Hey, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi turned and smiled at him. "Hi, Yami. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. Atemu's in a meeting now. I think that he's planning on dealing with the Baby Brokers now." Yami said.

"Good. Those men need to be punished for what they did." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. They will. I know that Atemu won't put up with this." Yami said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said, looking down at Mayella.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"I was just thinking how close it was that Mayella was almost taken by the Baby Brokers one time." Yugi said.

"She was?" Yami asked, shocked.

Yugi nodded. "You know that I was nine months pregnant when the village was destroyed." Yugi said. Yami nodded. "Well, by the time that Serenity, Mokuba, and I got to the closest village, which gladly took us in, I went into labor and had Mayella. Well, we basically had to run from village to village to try and out run them from time to time. One time, they caught up with us and almost got Mayella. Tristan's the only reason we didn't lose her that day." Yugi explained.

Yami's eyes widened as he sat down on the floor by Yugi. "What happened?" Yami asked.

"Well, there were only two of them there. Tristan saw they were trying to take Mayella and jumped in to help. He fought both of them and managed to beat them. We knew that there were others coming, so we had to leave quickly. Tristan came with us since he had no one else." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "But they found you in that village." Yami said.

"I know. We had only been there a few weeks when they came to the village. By that time, they were already searching for the Baby Brokers. In fact, those three were already hiding out there." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad that they weren't able to get Mayella." Yami said.

"I know. I was so thankful for Tristan. He really helped us avoid the Baby brokers after he joined us. He's a great friend." Yugi said.

Yami shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Um, Yugi. Are you and Tristan-well are you-" Yami wasn't sure how to put it.

"No, Yami. Tristan is just a friend. His interest is solely in women. He doesn't like men that way, but he doesn't mind it. I really owe a lot to him." Yugi said.

"We both do." Yami told him.

* * *

Akefia, Mariku, Karim, and Shada led the Baby Brokers into the throne room, where the others were waiting.

Shada and Karim took their placed with the other priests.

Mariku and Akefia forced the three baby brokers to the throne and forced them to kneel to Atemu.

"You are all three charged with taking the babies from the villagers and selling them to noblemen for a high price. You are also charged with killing innocent people who tried to stop you from taking these babies from their rightful parents." Shimon said.

"What did it matter?! The nobles deserved these children more than those villagers did!" one of the men snarled.

"You have no right to say that! These people did nothing to deserve to have their children ripped from them!" Mahado said angrily.

"These people have nothing! They most likely couldn't have taken care of those children!" the second man said angrily.

"It wasn't your place to do such a thing! These people have rights too, and they have the right to keep their children if they choose to. You murdered innocent people!" a councilman snapped.

"They shouldn't have tried to stop us! Those children would be better off growing up as nobles! They would have more than those commoners could give them!" the third man growled.

"ENOUGH!" Atemu shouted.

The throne room became deathly quiet. No one would dare to say anything when Atemu made a command like that that.

"You three have some nerve to say something like that! What you did was cruel and heartless?! Just because the children grow up as nobles does not mean that they are better off! You destroyed the lives of many people by your actions!" Atemu growled. His eyes had darkened from the anger that he felt. "This was not about giving those children a better life! It was not about giving those noblemen children! This was about you people lining your pockets in exchange for those children!" Atemu said angrily.

"The children were still better off." the second man insisted.

Atemu's' eyes flashed. "Do not seek to speak again! You are not getting out of what you have done! You only saw the money that you would gain! I know that you killed babies for your own purpose as well! You men are low and despicable! I will not take it easy on you! None of you deserve mercy!" Atemu said.

The three men grew scared as they realized that they had just angered the man that held their lives in his hand.

"Not one of you deserve one ounce of mercy, just as you showed no mercy to anyone you took a child from. I will be as merciless with you as you were with them. I showed no mercy to the other seven Baby Brokers, and I will show no mercy to you." Atemu said.

There was not one pair of eyes in the room that held any sympathy for the men, and the three knew that they would not have a quick death.

"For your actions against Egypt, you will be sentenced to death. You will be thrown into a pit full of snakes, and the snakes' venom will be what kills you." Atemu said.

The men, although angered that they would die, were relieved because they knew that a snake's venom would kill them quickly.

"Do not think that you will have a quick death. These snakes have venom that take up to four hours to finally kill you, although you are in excruciating pain after the first hour." Atemu said.

The three men were shocked at that, and they were extremely afraid.

"Take them back to the dungeons. Their sentences will be carried out later this evening." Atemu said.

Akefia, Mariku, and the soldiers took the struggling men back to the dungeons.

Atemu rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. It angered him to think about what those men had done to his people right under his nose.

Shimon saw Atemu's state and knew that he needed a break. "Perhaps it would be best if we took a break before we dealt with the other prisoners." Shimon said.

"I agree, Shimon. We will take a break and meet back here in half an hour to finish this." Atemu said.

Everyone nodded and bowed as Atemu walked down the steps of the throne to leave the room.

* * *

Atemu walked into his office and sat down in his chair, rubbing his head.

Atemu always went to his office on the break because it wasn't that far from the throne room.

'I hate this. I'm glad to have dealt with those men, but I hate what they did to my people. No one deserves that.' Atemu thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on." Atemu said.

The door opened, and Isis walked in.

"My Pharaoh, I hope that I'm not disturbing you." Isis said.

"No, Isis. You're not, and stop calling me that. We've known each other since we were children, so I would rather you call me by my name." Atemu said.

Isis smiled. "All right. It's just a sign of respect." Isis said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I don't need that to know you respect me, Isis." Atemu said.

Isis laughed "All right, Atemu. I just came to give you this." Isis said, walking forward and handing a cup to Atemu.

"What is it?" Atemu asked.

"It's for the headache I know you're getting. I thought that you could use it." Isis explained.

Atemu smiled at her. "Thank you, Isis. I really needed it." Atemu told her.

"I knew that you would." Isis said before she left the room.

Atemu drank the concoction that Isis had given him, thankful to his priestess and friend for the medicine.

It wasn't long before Atemu knew that he would have to go back to the throne room.

'At least these three won't be as hard to deal with.' Atemu thought.

Knowing his time was up, Atemu stood up and headed for the throne room. He found that only Shimon was there.

"Pharaoh! You're early." Shimon said.

"It's fine, Shimon." Atemu said, sitting down.

"Should I have Isis have one of her medicines ready?" Shimon asked.

"She came by and gave it to me during the break." Atemu replied.

"That's good. At least these last few should not be that hard to deal with." Shimon said.

"I know." Atemu agreed.

"Pharaoh, are you all right with this? With Prince Yami's other husband here?" Shimon asked.

"I have nothing against it. I can't just throw him out and expect Yami to forget about him. Besides, I can't force Yami to choose between us." Atemu said.

"I can understand that." Shimon said, knowing how much Atemu loved Yami.

It wasn't long before the council and the priests arrived in the throne room to continue the meeting.

"Akefia and Mariku have already brought the other three men here to the holding room." Seth said.

"Good. Have them bring them in." Atemu said.

Seth nodded and went to the holding room.

'I want to get this over with as soon as I can.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Seth entered the room where Akefia, Mariku, and the soldiers were holding the other three men.

"What is it, Seth?" Akefia asked.

"Atemu is ready for you to bring them in now." Seth said.

"Gladly." Mariku said.

Seth left the room, and Akefia and Mariku with the other soldiers took the three men into the throne room.

* * *

Atemu had felt his headache easing off, but he knew that it would be back soon given what he was having to do now.

Akefia and Mariku entered the room with the last three men that he would have to sentence that day. The two along with the other soldiers led the men to the throne and forced them to kneel before Atemu.

"You have all been charged with impeding the sentencing of criminals as well helping criminals evade their trial." Shimon said.

"We were protecting our family! There is nothing wrong with that!" the village elder spat.

Atemu watched him carefully. "Tell me. Is it true that there was never a baby taken from your village by any of the ten?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, it is." the village elder said.

"Then you do not know the pain and agony that many of our people went through as a result of having their children taken from them by force. You don't know what if felt like to watch as they murdered people to get the children or killed babies when there was more than one boy. You don't understand what these people went through." Atemu said.

"It doesn't matter! I won't apologize for protecting my nephew." the village elder said.

The other two held a defiant look that said that they agreed with everything that the village elder was saying.

"I don't care if you are sorry for protecting them or not. The fact remains that you stalled the arrest of these men, and you were hiding criminals. You know that that is a crime in this kingdom." Atemu said.

"Besides, as we learned, you kept the village under an iron grip, and you threatened the people that lived there with their silence. The people that lived in that village did not know what you would do to them if they did not do as you told them, so they chose to remain quiet out of fear of you." Seth said.

"As I said, I do not care. I was protecting my family!" the village elder said.

"And I am protecting my people by dealing with the Baby Brokers for their crimes against the people of Egypt. Your actions do not warrant death, but you will not be let off that easily." Atemu said.

The village elder, and the other two did not seemed fazed at all by this declaration. They assumed that they would not have a very sentence given that they were all older in their years.

"For your actions against Egypt, you will all spend the rest of your lives working in the mines of Egypt doing hard labor." Atemu said.

This startled everyone. Even the council and priests thought that they would have a lighter sentence.

"You will be taken to he mines at first light tomorrow morning." Atemu said. He motioned for Akefia and Mariku to get the men out of his sight.

The two along with the other soldiers took the men from the throne room and back to the dungeons.

"Pharaoh, was that not a bit excessive given their age?" Omar asked.

"No. I do not. When I think of what the people who lost their children went through, I cannot stand the thought that anyone would protect them, even if it was for family reasons. If I were to let them off easy, then I would not be looking out for the people as those men protected the people who had brought so much pain and sorrow to so many of the people." Atemu said.

"You speak true. It does seem rather just." Mahado said.

"Is there anything else that needs to be dealt with at the time?" Atemu asked.

"Pharaoh, there is something that I would like to say on behalf of the council." Omar said.

"Very well. What is it?" Atemu asked, knowing it was about the heir.

"We know that an heir is needed, but given the situation that has arisen with Prince Yami's other husband being alive, we have decided to let you deal with this situation before the issue of an heir is brought up again." Omar said.

This surprised Atemu, but he was thankful for it at the same time.

"Thank you. I will let you know when the entire situation has been resolved." Atemu said.

"You can wait until you are more comfortable with the situation, Pharaoh." Omar added in.

"I will take the time you have given me then." Atemu said.

* * *

"The snake pit? Man. That's going to be painful." Joey said.

"I would say that justice has been served." Malik said.

"We all think that. After all, what those men did was vile and wrong. They deserve it for all the lives that they destroyed." Ryou said angrily.

"Well, those men will be seeing what the snake pit is like very soon." Akefia said.

"Still, I'll be glad when they are gone." Joey said, remembering how close he had come to losing Chris to them.

"Don't worry about it, Joey. They'll get theirs soon enough." Seth assured him.

"Well, one more good thing has happened." Mariku said.

"What's that?" Marik asked.

"Well, since the council knows about Yugi, they have said that Atemu doesn't have to have the heir at the moment. They are willing to wait until the situation with them is resolved, and Atemu is more comfortable with the situation before they are going to ask him to have the heir." Seth explained.

"That's good to hear. Atemu's going to need the extra time to figure all of this out." Seto said.

"Yeah. With Yugi and Mayella here, I know that it's causing some problems for him." Marik said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here then." Serenity said.

Joey put an arm around his sister. "Don't say that, Serenity. We're all glad that you're here." Joey said.

"Yeah. This is just something that Yami, Atemu, and Yugi are all going to have to work out among themselves." Marik agreed.

"I just hope that they can work it out so that they are all happy." Seth said.

"Well, I think that they can. I mean, all three of them are reasonable people, so I don't think that it will be as hard as we think it will be." Malik said.

"Well, I just hope that they are happy because whatever arrangement they come up with, they are going to have to live with." Mokuba said.

"I think that they'll be able to work through it themselves." Seto said.

"Let's hope that they can, anyway." Marik said.

* * *

"So, they are going to be dealt with, right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. The baby Brokers will be executed later this evening, and the other men will be sent to the mines at first light." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "That's good. I'm glad that they have gotten what they deserved given all the pain and suffering that they have caused to so many people." Yami said.

"I know. Some of them thought that I was too harsh with the ones that protected the Baby Brokers, but when I think of what they did, I just can't make myself believe that it was too harsh. They were willing to let murders get away with it, and that is something that I could not let go." Atemu said.

"I know, and I'm glad that you did all this." Yami said.

"Well, I most certainly wasn't going to go easy on any of them." Atemu said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "The council has also told me that I will not have to worry about an heir at this moment."

"They have? Why?" Yami asked, sitting down beside Atemu.

"Well, they know that Yugi and Mayella are here, and they know who they are. They have said that until a solution is found, and I am comfortable with the situation, they have said that I will not have to worry about an heir. I will at one point, but not right now." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "Well, at least you don't need to worry about it at the moment." Yami said.

"I know. I am grateful for that." Atemu said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Yami asked.

"I really don't know. I guess that's something that we're going to have to figure out." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We are." Yami agreed.

* * *

Atemu, the council, and the priests were all at the dungeons where the snake pit was kept.

Akefia and Mariku brought the last three Baby Brokers to the pit.

"As I said, you will die by the bites of snakes." Atemu said.

All three Baby Brokers only glared with hatred at the Pharaoh.

Atemu paid no heed to the intense glares. He had had so many criminals glare at him like that that it no longer bothered him in the least. Atemu motioned for them to be thrown in.

With sadistic smirks, Akefia and Mariku both pushed the three Baby Brokers into the snake pit.

The were cries of pain as the snakes started to bit the three men.

"Once they are dead, burn the bodies. I have no use for them." Atemu said.

"Of course." Akefia said.

Everyone except for Akefia and Mariku left.

"This will be fun to watch." Mariku said.

"Yes. It'll be fun to watch them get what they deserve for what they have done to so many people." Akefia agreed.

* * *

Atemu was sitting in his office, going over a few documents.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Atemu called.

The door opened, and Mariku and Akefia walked in.

"Hi, Atemu." Akefia said.

"What is it?" Atemu asked.

"We thought that we would let you know that all three of them are dead. We've already burned the bodies." Akefia said.

"Thank you. Make sure that those other three are at the mines tomorrow morning." Atemu said.

"We will. Night." Mariku said, leaving with Akefia.

Atemu sighed. He was glad that this was all dealt with.

Deciding that everything could wait until tomorrow, Atemu put his things away and headed to his chambers for the night.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't know if there were snakes with venom that does what I said, but I just said it, so sorry if it's not true.

Next: Will have interaction with Yami, Yugi, and Atemu. I may have some Tea and Tristan interaction, too.

R&R.


	8. Servant

Chapter 8- Servant

"You want to what?!" Yami exclaimed.

"You heard me, Yami. I want to work here." Yugi said.

"But why? You can have everything that you want, and you don't have to do anything." Yami protested.

"I know that, Yami, but I just can't sit idly and do nothing. I can't stand that, and I don't have anything to do, so I would rather Atemu make me a servant somewhere so that I can actually do something." Yugi said.

"But what about Mayella?" Yami asked.

"Come on. With all the friends we have, she will be taken care of. Besides, you are her father and you can keep an eye on her, too." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I just don't want to chance anyone mistreating. Not everyone in the palace is nice. Someone might try and take advantage of you." Yami said.

"Yami, I understand your concern, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of Atemu. I don't want to be treated like I'm his equal because I'm not. I know he has only been so kind because he knows that I'm married to you." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't like this idea at all." Yami said, crossing his arms.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, I really don't want to argue with you. You know I'm used to do doing something." Yugi said.

"We do stuff." Yami muttered.

"Yami! I don't mean something like that!" Yugi exclaimed, blushing.

"Yugi, I still think that this is a bad idea. There are people who might mistreat you just because they know that you are married to me. I don't want to take that chance." Yami said.

"Yami, I understand that, but this is what I want to do." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "There's nothing I can sat that will change your mind, is there?" Yami asked.

"No. I will go right to Atemu and ask him myself." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "You can be evil at times." Yami said.

"I know I can." Yugi said.

Atemu walked into his room and found Yami and Yugi in there, and it was pretty clear that they were arguing about something. "Um, is everything all right?" Atemu asked uncertainly.

"Just peachy." Yami muttered.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, this isn't that big of a deal." Yugi said.

"Maybe not to you!" Yami retorted.

"Okay, so that I'm not completely left in the dark, could one of you tell me what exactly is going on?" Atemu asked.

"I just told Yami that I don't want to live here for free anymore." Yugi said.

"He wants to work somewhere in the palace if he is going to stay here." Yami added.

"What would the problem with that be?" Atemu asked.

"Because you know that there are people here who might try to hurt him just because he's married to me." Yami said.

"Well, that is true." Atemu admitted.

"I'll be honest here. I just don't like to do nothing. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you by staying here for nothing." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I asked you to stay here. You're taking advantage of no one." Atemu said.

"See." Yami said.

"Yami, I want to do something other than sit around all day. I need to do something." Yugi said.

"You don't have to be a servant, though." Yami said.

"Well, at least that would have me doing something. It would make me feel like I am earning my right to stay here." Yugi said.

Atemu looked from one to the other. 'This isn't good.' Atemu thought.

"Atemu, please let me do work somewhere." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't want you to do anything." Yami said.

Atemu silently groaned. 'I can't believe that I am stuck in the middle of this.' Atemu thought.

"Yami, I'm not letting this go." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed. "All right. Listen. I'll look and seer what needs to be done." Atemu said.

Yami saw from the look in Atemu's eyes that he would find something that would keep Yugi safe. "Fine. I guess looking into it can't hurt." Yami mumbled.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"It might take a few days, but I'll try to find something." Atemu said.

"What were you doing here anyway, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"Oh. I came to tell you that I need you to come to the throne with me." Atemu said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

"Well, I'll be trying to find my daughter." Yugi said before leaving the room.

Atemu looked at Yami shocked. "You two don't know where Mayella is and you're here arguing?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"What?! No! We know that Serenity and Mokuba have her. It's just a matter of figuring out where those two are with her." Yami explained.

"Oh. That had me worried." Atemu said.

"She's fine with Serenity and Mokuba. You would think that they were her aunt and uncle the way they act." Yami said.

"Well, come on." Atemu said.

"I don't normally have to go with you to the throne room." Yami said.

"I know. Just a few visiting dignitaries here." Atemu said.

"Oh. Meaning I'm there as a formality." Yami said.

"Yes. Now, come on." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi walked around the palace and came upon Tristan. "Hi, Tristan." Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi. I haven't seen you around lately." Tristan said.

"I know. I've been spending a lot of time with Yami." Yugi said.

"Glad you two were reunited." Tristan said.

"Thanks. How do you like being here?" Yugi asked.

"It's kind of strange. I'm used to doing something." Tristan said.

"I know. You could ask to be placed somewhere." Yugi said.

"I already have. I start training to be a guard next week." Tristan said.

Yugi smiled. "That's great! I'm glad that you were able to find something." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I figured I could at least put my skills to good use." Tristan said.

"Well, I'm trying to track down my daughter, which means figuring out where Serenity and Mokuba are." Yugi said.

"Oh. I saw the about an hour ago. They were in that lounge, but they could be somewhere else by now." Tristan said.

"Thanks, Tristan. I'll look there." Yugi said before he walked off.

Tristan smiled and then walked on. He wandered into the library. He saw Tea trying to reach a book. "Can I help you, my lady?" Tristan asked.

Tea looked at him and said, "Yes. I can't reach the book." Tea answered.

"I'll get it for you." Tristan said. He reached up and grabbed the book before he handed it to Tea.

"Thank you." Tea said.

"You're welcome, my lady." Tristan said.

"I'm Tea. I don't think I've seen you here before." Tea said.

"No. I have only been here a week. My name is Tristan." Tristan replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Tea said. She thought and said, "Are you the man that was brought here with Yugi?"

"Yes, I am." Tristan said.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you." Tea said.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Tristan said.

"Are you doing anything here at the palace?" Tea asked as the two walked out of the room.

"No. I am going to start training to be a guard next week." Tristan said.

"Well, you'll need to be ready. Mariku and Akefia are the ones that train the new guards, and they are tough." Tea said.

"Well, I will just have to be tougher then." Tristan said.

"Good luck then." Tea said.

"Thank you, my lady. Have a good day." Tristan said before walking off.

Tea smiled. 'He was a nice man, and he didn't try to hit on me even though he had the chance.' Tea thought. She headed to her room, thinking that she would like to see him again.

* * *

Atemu had been sitting in the throne room, speaking with the visiting dignitaries.

Yami only sat there as a formality as Atemu's husband.

Soon, Atemu had reached an agreement with the dignitaries.

"At least that's over." Atemu said after the dignitaries had left.

"You don't normally get this stressed out with dignitaries." Shimon said.

"Don't worry, Shimon. I'm fine." Atemu said.

Atemu dealt with a few other matters before he and Yami were allowed to leave the throne room.

"Well, I'll see you after while, Atemu." Yami said. He kissed Atemu before walking off.

Atemu then walked into his office. "What am I going to do about Yugi and Yami?' Atemu asked himself. He walked over and sat down at his desk.

Atemu started to look through some things to see if there was anywhere he could put Yugi. He would keep his word to Yami to out him somewhere Yugi would be safe, but he was coming up empty-handed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Atemu called.

Shimon opened the door and walked in. "Pharaoh, may I have a word with you?" Shimon asked.

"Certainly. Come in." Atemu said.

Shimon shut the door and walked on into the room.

"Sit down, Shimon." Atemu said.

Shimon sat down and said, "Pharaoh, I was wondering if there was something bothering you. You seemed rather distracted during the meeting with the dignitaries."

"Shimon, I assure you that I heard every word that was said." Atemu said.

"I am not concerned about that. I want to know if something bothers you." Shimon said.

Atemu looked over at Shimon. He had often gone to Shimon when he needed advice for anything, whether it be the kingdom or personal. Shimon had been like a second father to him, being there when his own father couldn't be. "Shimon, can I ask your advice on a personal matter?" Atemu asked.

"Certainly." Shimon said.

"Shimon, I am in a real bind here, and I am stuck between my husband and Yugi." Atemu said.

"Stuck between them. Why?" Shimon asked.

"Well, Yugi feels that by being in the palace, he is taking advantage of me since he does nothing all day. I know he isn't taking advantage of me, but he feels that way, so he wants me to make him a servant somewhere in the palace." Atemu said.

"That's not so bad." Shimon said.

Atemu held up a finger. "Wait. Yami is against it." Atemu said.

"Ah. I understand the problem now." Shimon said.

"Yami is worried about Yugi. He's worried that someone might hurt him, and I know that he is right. I want to do what Yami wants, but I'm worried that Yugi might leave otherwise, and that would kill Yami." Atemu said.

"I understand that. Is there no place safe you can put him?" Shimon asked.

"I've looked. The safest lace would be with one of the priests, but no one needs anyone." Atemu said.

Shimon stroked his beard. "Hmm. Perhaps the solution is simpler that you think." Shimon said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a solution?" Atemu asked.

"I might. The problem is that Yugi wants to work, but Yami wants him to be safe, correct?" Shimon asked.

"Yes." Atemu replied.

"Well, why not just make Yugi your personal servant. The only people that he would have to take orders from are you and Yami. Granted, you will have to give Yugi work to do, but I know that neither of you would hurt him." Shimon said.

Atemu blinked. "Shimon, I can't believe that I didn't see that myself. It is so obvious." Atemu said.

Shimon smiled kindly. "Sometimes, the most obvious solutions are the ones that you overlook." Shimon said.

"I'll suggest it to the two of them. Maybe it will work. I know that one would make Yami happy." Atemu said.

Shimon chuckled. "I am sure that it will." Shimon said.

"I really owe you, Shimon." Atemu said.

"Think nothing of it, Pharaoh. I was glad to help." Shimon said before he left the room.

Atemu sighed. "Now to see if Yugi and Yami will agree to it." Atemu said.

* * *

Yami entered the room that Yugi was staying in and found Yugi in the room with Mayella. "I see you managed to track her down." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I did. It wasn't easy, either." Yugi replied.

Upon seeing Yami, Mayella immediately walked over to him.

"Hey, there, little girl." Yami said, reaching down and picking her up.

"I was afraid that you would start to spoil her." Yugi said.

"Well, I haven't been a part of her life for two years, so I think that I have the right to spoil her if I want to." Yami said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

* * *

Tea was walking down the halls of the palace when she happened to look into a room and saw Tristan talking to Joey. 'That's him.' Tea thought.

"So, you helped Yugi escape the Baby Brokers and keep Mayella safe?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. I hate what the Baby Brokers did to so many families. My village lost their share of babies to them. Anyway, when I saw them trying to take Mayella from Yugi, I had to help. I'm just glad I was there when I was." Tristan said.

"So am I. Yugi's my best friend. I would have hated for him to go through that." Joey said.

"Excuse me." Tea said.

The two turned to see Tea.

"Oh. Hey, Tea." Joey said.

"Hi, Joey." Tea said.

"It's good to see you again, Lady Tea." Tristan said.

"You don't need to have all the formalities with me. Just call me Tea, please." Tea sad.

"If that's what you want." Tristan said.

"Was there something you needed, Tea?" Joey asked.

"Sorry. I overheard what you two were talking about. I didn't realize you were the one brought in with Yugi, or that you saved his daughter from those Baby Brokers." Tea said.

"Yeah. I couldn't let him lose his daughter to those bastards." Tristan said.

"I don't blame you. I know that it came close to the Baby Brokers getting Chris from me. I'm just glad that he didn't manage that." Joey said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Tristan said.

"Why did you stay with Yugi then?" Tea asked.

"Well, I didn't have any family. I was kind of considered the village outcast because the village was family oriented, and I had no family. I had no reason to stay, and I could tell that they might need my help in the future, so I decided to stay with them and help them." Tristan said.

"Well, I'm glad you did it. Any friend of Yugi's is a friend of mine. I look forward to getting to know you, Tristan." Joey said.

"Thanks." Tristan said.

"Well, I'd better go and find my husbands. No doubt that they're looking for me by now." Joey said before leaving.

"If you'll excuse me, Tea." Tristan said.

"Um, Tristan. Can I ask you something?" Tea asked.

"Sure." Tristan said.

"Well, I was just wondering why you were so nice to me back in the library." Tea said.

"I try to help people when I can. I could tell you needed my help." Tristan said.

"Most men would take the opportunity to try and come onto me." Tea said.

"I can see why." Tristan said.

Tea blinked, surprised. "What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"I just mean that you are a very beautiful girl, and I can understand why people would try and come onto you as long as they didn't take advantage of you." Tristan said.

Tea blushed lightly at that. "Thank you. You are really a gentleman." Tea said.

"Thank you." Tristan said, also blushing lightly.

* * *

Atemu returned to his chambers to find that Yami wasn't in there. 'Hmm. Maybe he's in there with Yugi.' Atemu thought. He went to the door that connected his room to the servant's room and found Yami and Yugi playing with Mayella. "Am I interrupting?" Atemu asked.

"No, Atemu. What is it?" Yami asked.

"Well, I might have found a solution to Yugi's wanting to work." Atemu said.

"Really? What is it?" Yugi asked.

Yami didn't look too happy about this.

"Well, I thought that you could become my personal servant." Atemu said.

"What would I have to do?" Yugi asked.

"Well, mostly just keep my room clean and straight. You would also only take orders from Yami and myself." Atemu said.

Yami did look happy.

"I would really do work, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. You would." Atemu said.

Yugi looked at Yami. "Would that satisfy you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, it would." Yami replied.

"Well, then, it's settled. You'll be our personal servant." Atemu said.

"When do I start?" Yugi asked.

"You can start tomorrow. This is actually the room that my personal servant would stay in, so you'll just stay in here." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"He'll need new clothes, though." Yami said.

"Why would I need new clothes?" Yugi asked.

"Every personal servant wears the colors of their master. Yami, you can take him tomorrow morning to see the seamstress so that she can make the clothes for him." Atemu said.

"That'll work." Yami agreed.

"Good. I'm glad that we were able to agree on this." Atemu said.

* * *

Tea was walking in the gardens when she bumped into Isis. "Oh. Hi, Isis." Tea said.

"Hello, Tea. What are you doing out here at this late hour?" Isis asked.

"I was walking and thinking." Tea answered.

"About?" Isis prodded.

It wasn't uncommon for the two women to share things as they grew up together.

"Well, you know the man Tristan? He came in with Yugi." Tea said.

"I have seen him." Isis said.

"What do you think of him?" Tea asked.

"Well, I don't know much about him. He is rather handsome, though." Isis said.

Tea blushed. "I know." Tea said.

Isis smiled. "Infatuated with him, are you?" Isis asked.

"Kind of. He had the perfect opportunity to come onto me, but he didn't. He's really sweet." Tea said.

"I see. Have you talked to him much?" Isis asked.

"I just met him today." Tea said.

"Well, if you like him, get to know and see where that takes you." Isis said.

"Well, what about Atemu? You know he's kind of protective of me." Tea said.

"As long as he does nothing to hurt you, it will not matter to him. If he hurts you, then Atemu will kill him." Isis said.

"I don't think I should tell him that." Tea said.

Isis placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Tea, if you like him, then try with him. Start off slow, though. After all, it's better to try and see then be left wondering the rest of your life." Isis said.

"Thanks, Isis. I just needed to hear someone else say it." Tea said.

Isis smiled. "Glad that I could help." Isis said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu had gone to their room for the night.

"Thank you, Atemu. This means a lot to me." Yami said.

"What? That I answered Yugi's request?" Atemu asked.

"No. That you put him somewhere safe." Yami answered.

"Well, you'll have to thank Shimon. He's the one who came up with the idea." Atemu said as they climbed into bed.

"I'll have to do that. At least I know that Yugi will be safe now." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "Well, I don't want anything to happen to him either. This way, Yugi can work so that eh doesn't feel guilty about living in the palace, and you can know that he's safe." Atemu said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Atemu. "You're wonderful, you know that." Yami said.

"You've mentioned it before." Atemu said.

"Well, you are. You've been great about this whole situation, too." Yami said.

"Yami, I want you to be happy. Keeping Yugi here makes you happy, and that's what I want." Atemu said.

"Well, you've been great, and I appreciate that." Yami said.

"I don't mind, Yami." Atemu said.

Before long, Yami had fallen sleep.

Atemu watched him and smiled. 'I don't mind Yugi being here. It makes Yami happy, and as long as he's happy, I'm happy.' Atemu thought before he joined Yami in sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked. I just see Yugi as someone who wouldn't want to stay at the palace for free, so I made him Yami and Atemu's personal servant.

Next: Might center on Yugi being the personal servant. Might see Atemu start to develop feelings for Yugi. Not sure yet.

I have a poll up, so please vote in it if you haven't/

R&R.


	9. Savior

There is something I would like to clear up. Some people wonder if some woman will come and try to break Yami and Atemu up. I don't plan on any evil woman coming. This is basically romance, so nothing like that will happen. No one will come in.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Savior

~One Month Later~

Yugi woke up one morning and sat up in bed, stretching. He climbed out of bed and walked over to Mayella. He smiled when he saw that his daughter was still sound asleep.

Yugi then went into the bathing chambers in his room and took a quick bath before he walked back into his room and changed into clean clothes for the day.

After seeing that Mayella was still asleep, Yugi walked over to the door that connected his room to Yami and Atemu's and opened the door a little, looking into the room. He saw that Yami and Atemu were both still asleep. He walked into the room and went over to the bed.

Atemu had told him the night before that he had an early meeting that morning and had asked Yugi to make sure that he was up earlier than normal.

Yugi gently shook Atemu. "Atemu, wake up." Yugi said gently.

Atemu groaned. "Not now, Yami." Atemu muttered.

Yugi giggled. "Last I checked, we weren't married." Yugi said.

Atemu opened his eyes and saw that Yugi was beside the bed. "Yugi, why are you waking me up this early?' Atemu asked.

"Because you asked me to. You have an early meeting this morning." Yugi reminded him.

Realization dawned on Atemu. "That's right. Thank you." Atemu said, sitting up.

Yugi walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, getting out some clothes for Atemu to wear. He then took them back over to Atemu.

"Thank you, Yugi." Atemu said.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Yugi asked.

"No. Not now." Atemu said.

Both heard noise coming from Yugi's room.

"That must be Mayella." Yugi said.

"Go on and see to her." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded and went back to his room.

Atemu was very lenient with Yugi and didn't make any real demands of him. He just made Yugi his personal servant so that both Yugi and Yami were happy.

After getting dressed, Atemu left the room, going to the meeting.

* * *

Yugi walked into the room and smiled at seeing Mayella awake. "Hey there, little girl. What's Papa's angel doing?" Yugi asked.

Mayella smiled and started jabbering.

Yugi reached down and picked Mayella up into his arms. "You always do this to me. You're asleep when I go to see to your father and Atemu and then you decide to wake up." Yugi said.

Mayella laughed.

"Yeah. You think that's funny, don't you? You have a strange sense of humor just like that father of yours." Yugi said.

Mayella laughed again.

Yugi smiled at her.

* * *

Atemu walked down the hall of the palace, trying to get himself awake.

"Cousin, glad to see that you are awake." Seth said as he joined Atemu.

"Morning to you, too, Seth." Atemu replied.

"How did you get your lazy ass up in time to get to this early meeting?" Seth asked with a smirk.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I told Yugi last night about the early meeting, and I asked him to get me up since Yugi's always up for a few hours before I ever get up." Atemu said.

"Hmm. Why does he get up so early?" Seth asked.

"Used to it. It doesn't matter. He doesn't bother me and Yami when he's up." Atemu said.

"So, he never comes into your room until he knows you're awake." Seth said.

"No. He comes in there and is quiet. By the time Yami and I get up, he already has our clothes laid out, breakfast is there, and he's already doing some of the cleaning." Atemu said.

Seth whistled. "Maybe I should get a personal servant for us." Seth said.

"Seth, Yugi enjoys what he does for us. Don't ask me why, but he does like what he does." Atemu said.

"You're lucky then." Seth said.

Atemu groaned. "Seth, the only reason Yugi is my personal servant is because he wanted to do something, and Yami didn't want him to do something where he might get mistreated by someone." Atemu said.

"I know." Seth said.

The two arrived at the throne room and walked inside to find that the council and the priests were already there.

Seth took his place with the other priests, and Atemu went and sat on the throne.

"All right. Let's start this meeting." Atemu said.

* * *

Two hours later, Yami was still sound asleep.

Yugi walked into the room with Mayella and rolled his eyes. "He's still as lazy as he was when we lived in the village." Yugi muttered.

Mayella looked up at Yugi, a little confused.

Yugi sighed. "I might as well get him up." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Atemu walked in.

Yugi turned and said, "How was the meeting?"

"It's not over. We're just taking a break." Atemu replied. He looked at the bed and groaned. "Now, how am I going to get that lazy oaf out of bed?" Atemu asked.

Yugi smiled. "I have a foolproof way of getting him out of bed if you're interested." Yugi said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that it's foolproof?" Atemu asked.

"Simple. I found that it worked to get him out of bed before, and I think it might work now." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if what you pull can get him out of bed, go ahead and try." Atemu told him.

Yugi nodded and climbed onto the bed before he straddled Yami's waist.

Atemu's eyes widened. 'What the hell?!' Atemu thought. He knew that Yugi and Yami were sleeping together since he wouldn't try and stop it as they were married, but in front of him?

Yugi then smirked and started to tickle Yami.

Yami immediately woke up and his deep laughter filled the room. "Ah! Yugi-ah-stop!" Yami said through his laughter.

"Will you get out of bed?" Yugi asked, still tickling him.

"Y-yes! I-I'll g-get out o-of bed!" Yami said, still laughing.

Yugi stopped tickling Yami and got off of him. "Then get up." Yugi said.

Atemu couldn't help it. He started laughing.

"Shut up, Atemu!" Yami snapped.

Atemu's laughter just grew lauder. He had to sit down form laughing so hard. "I don't see how I never thought of that." Atemu said, wiping the tears away from where he had laughed so hard.

Yami glared at Yugi. "You had to do that in front of him!" Yami growled.

Yugi shrugged. "He wanted you out of bed, so I figured that this was the best way. " Yugi said.

Yami growled again.

"Come on, Yami. It's not that big of a deal. You do need to get out of bed now." Atemu said.

Yami glared at him, but did get out of bed, dressed in nothing but his skirt.

"Oh, and I wouldn't dress in good clothes if I were you." Atemu said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

It was Atemu's turn to smirk. "Because you have a training session with Akefia." Atemu replied.

"WHAT?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Hey. You and I both know that we have to go through these training sessions every now and then just so we can fight just incase an assassin comes." Atemu said.

"But why Akefia?" Yami asked.

"Well, it was him and Mariku, and last time, you nearly killed Mariku when he cut your hair a little." Atemu said.

Yugi couldn't help laughing. "H-he cut his hair?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. Mariku was hiding behind Malik or Marik for a month after that happened. Yami wanted to kill him." Atemu said.

"All right! If I have to face Akefia, fine. But if he does what Mariku did, I'm committing murder." Yami said before going into the bathing chambers.

"I take it Ryou and Bakura might be looking for a new husband if Akefia cuts his hair." Yugi said.

"Yep. I'll be looking for a new husband, too, because mine will be on trial for murder." Atemu said.

"I could fill the position." Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled.

Yami came out and grabbed his sword. "You're alone tonight, Atemu." Yami said before leaving.

"He'll get over it." Atemu said.

"Should you get back to your meeting?" Yugi asked.

"Probably. Yugi, I'll be back around lunchtime. Could you have lunch waiting for me?" Atemu asked.

"Of course. Should I have Yami's here, too?" Yugi asked.

"No. Akefia is very thorough. We won't be seeing Yami again until dinnertime, so just bring mine, yours, and Mayella's lunch." Atemu said.

"All right. I'll have it here." Yugi said.

"Thank you, Little One." Atemu said.

Yugi blushed lightly at the nickname, and Atemu left.

"I wish he wouldn't call me that." Yugi muttered.

* * *

Atemu walked down the hall with a smirk. He loved to tease Yugi like that, and he had taken to lightly teasing Yugi a lot in the last week.

Atemu had yet to admit it to anyone but himself, but he had taken a great liking to Yugi, and not as a friend.

Atemu didn't know what it was about the small man, but he had found himself attracted to Yugi in a way that he had felt with no one except Yami.

'I wish I knew why I feel like this with Yugi. I like him. I know that much. He's just so innocent, happy, and cute. He's a lot different than I thought. I know that it's not exactly wrong to feel this way toward him. I mean, Yami's married to the both of us. I just don't know what to do about this. I don't even know how Yugi feels about me.' Atemu thought.

Atemu soon reached the throne and walked into the room with the priests and council.

Once Atemu was sitting back on the throne, the meeting started again.

* * *

Yami blocked Akefia's sword and forced it up before he tried to kick Akefia in the stomach, but Akefia jumped back and then charged forward at Yami again, bringing his sword down at Yami again. Yami blocked the sword again, but couldn't block Akefia's knee, which landed in Yami's stomach. The wind was knocked out of Yami, and he fell to his knees. Akefia then grabbed his arms and pinned them behind Yami's back.

Yami winced and said, "Akefia."

"Yes?" Akefia said rather sarcastically.

"You win." Yami said.

"Good." Akefia said, releasing Yami.

Yami stood up and rubbed his arms. "Do you have to be so rough?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I have to make sure that you can stand up to assassins should one came after you." Akefia said.

"What's the verdict?" Yami asked.

"You could fight one off. You could use a little extra practice, though." Akefia said.

Yami groaned. "How long do you plan to make me train?" Yami asked.

Akefia smirked. "Until I'm satisfied that you would be fine if you were attacked." Akefia said. His look softened as he said, "How are things with you and your two husbands?"

Yami sighed. "Still kind of awkward. I can't blame them, though." Yami said.

"Yeah, and you're the one that's stuck in the middle." Akefia said.

"I had kind of hoped that maybe Yugi and Atemu would find an interest in each other after they got to know each other, but I guess that's nothing but wishful thinking." Yami said.

"Yami, they've only been around each other a little over a month. You can't expect miracles." Akefia said.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure that it will happen." Yami said.

"It might not. It could be that they weren't meant for each other." Akefia said.

"I know. I guess I was just hoping it would happen with us too since things worked out so well for you guys. It could be it just won't ever happen." Yami said.

"In any case, it's time to get back to training." Akefia said.

Yami groaned. "That wasn't much of a break." Yami said.

"I can't let you get too relaxed. Now, come on." Akefia said.

Yami grabbed his sword, and the two started training again.

* * *

By the time Atemu got back to his chambers, he found that Yugi had lunch there.

"Yugi, is Mayella not here?" Atemu asked.

"No. Serenity and Mokuba wanted to watch her for a while, so I agreed. They'll handle getting her lunch for her." Yugi replied.

"Oh. They certainly like to spend time with her." Atemu said.

"I know. Serenity and Mokuba have been around Mayella since she was born, and they see themselves as her aunt and uncle. They love to spend time with her, and so do Ryou, Joey, and the others. I don't mind. I know that she's in good hands now." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded. "I understand." Atemu said.

The two sat down and started to eat their lunch.

Atemu and Yugi had grown more comfortable around each other, and they would talk and joke with each other, even without Yami around.

"How has the meeting been?" Yugi asked.

"It's been fine. It's just tiring. I've been dealing with a lot of problems." Atemu said.

"Well, you're a good Pharaoh." Yugi said.

"I'm glad you think so." Atemu said.

"Most people do. Everyone knew that you knew nothing about the Baby Brokers. All in all, you do a lot of good things for the people. You only have the people's best interests at heart." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad that so many people think so." Atemu said.

Once they finished eating, Yugi gathered the dishes together and took them back to the palace kitchen.

Atemu laid down on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes.

Yugi reentered the room and found Atemu laying on the bed. "Do you not have to go back to the meeting?" Yugi asked.

"No. We finished up. I'll have to go to my office later and do some work. I think I need to rest first." Atemu said.

"All right. Do you want me to leave you alone?" Yugi asked.

"You don't have to." Atemu said.

Yugi knew that he still had some cleaning to do in the room, so he set about doing it.

Atemu didn't hear anything and uncovered his eyes to see that Yugi was cleaning the room without making much noise. "Yugi, you do realize that you don't have to clean the room every day." Atemu said.

"Actually, I do. It's what I'm supposed to do, remember?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I don't care about how clean the room is. Since Yami and I were married, I don't think that the room is ever cleaned except for once every week and a half or so." Atemu said.

"I guess you don't care about how your room looks." Yugi said.

"No, I don't. The only people in here are me, Yami, you, and our friends. No one else, and they don't care." Atemu said.

Yugi laughed. "Still, you shouldn't let it get so messy." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but this room has never been this clean before you started cleaning it." Atemu said.

Yugi laughed. "That's what Yami said." Yugi said.

"Well, it's the truth." Atemu said, getting up.

"You know that you don't have to get up." Yugi said.

"Well, the sooner I get that work done, the sooner I will be off for the day." Atemu said.

Yugi could tell that he was tired.

Atemu walked into the bathing chambers for a moment before he walked back out. "I'll be in my office if anyone comes looking for me." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

It was then that Yugi noticed a glint of steel from the balcony. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"Atemu! Look out!" Yugi shouted, jumping forward.

Atemu was taken off guard as Yugi suddenly tackled him to the ground.

The blade of the sword had come and hit Yugi in his arm, causing Yugi to cry out in pain.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

Hearing the shouts, two guards had rushed in.

The assassin, still at the balcony, turned to flee.

The guards were quick enough to grab the assassin and pull him back, trapping him.

"Take him to the dungeons!" Atemu ordered.

The guards dragged the struggling man out of the room.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Atemu asked.

"I think-Ahh" Yugi exclaimed in pain as he tried to move.

"What's wrong?!" Atemu asked, alarmed.

"I don't know. My back hurts." Yugi said.

"What's going on?" Seth asked. He had been close by and saw the guards dragging the assassin out of the room.

"Seth, we need to get him to the healing chambers." Atemu said.

Seth nodded.

As gently as he could, Atemu picked Yugi up and headed for the healing chambers with him.

* * *

Isis was looking through some of her medicines when the door was thrown open.

"Isis! Come here!" Atemu ordered.

Hearing the urgency in his voice, Isis came and saw Yugi. "What happened?" Isis asked as she pointed to the bed.

"An assassin tried to kill me in my room, but Yugi saved me." Atemu said.

"All right. Out." Isis said.

Atemu and Seth left, knowing Isis preferred to see to her patients alone.

Isis looked over Yugi and said, "It looks like just your arm. Does it hurt that my much?"

Yugi shook his head, pain written over his face.

"Why are you in so much pain?" Isis asked.

"MY back." Yugi said.

Isis started to examine him more thoroughly.

* * *

"Atemu, what happened?" Seth asked.

"I was about to leave to go to my office when Yugi shouted and tackled me to the ground. That was when that assassin swung out at me." Atemu said.

"And Yugi took the hit." Seth said.

"Yeah. I hope that he'll be okay." Atemu said.

"Isis is the best, so I am certain that he'll be fine." Seth said.

A few moments later, Isis came out.

"Isis, is he all right?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. The sword barely grazed him. I gave him something to combat poison just in case." Isis said.

"Then why was he in so much pain?" Atemu asked.

"Apparently, when you two fell, he wrenched his back rather painfully. His back is going to hurt for a while. I'm going to have to ask that he remain in bed rest for a while." Isis said.

"How long?" Atemu asked.

"At least a week." Isis said.

"All right. Can he go back to his chambers?" Atemu asked.

"I don't see why not." Isis said.

* * *

That night, Yami returned to his chambers to find Atemu sitting on the bed, reading a book. "What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Not much." Atemu said.

"So, how was the meeting?" Yami asked.

"It ended around lunchtime. I had to go back and do a sentencing on someone." Atemu said.

"Who?" Yami asked as he started for the bathing chambers.

"An assassin who tried to kill me." Atemu said.

"WHAT?!" Yami shouted, running back out.

"Relax. I'm fine." Atemu said.

Yami sighed in relief. He looked at Atemu's face and said, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well, Yugi pushed me out of the way. He was cut, but it was shallow." Atemu said.

"I'd better go see him." Yami said, heading for the door.

Atemu put the book aside and said, "He's already asleep."

"And you know how?" Yami asked.

"I went to check on him. When he and I fell, Yugi wrenched his back rather painfully. He'll be all right, but he's on bed rest for a week, and Isis gave him something for the pain, which knocked him out." Atemu said.

"But he's okay?" Yami asked.

"Yes. He'll be fine. We'll have to make sure he stays in bed, though." Atemu said.

"I'll tie him to it if I have to." Yami said.

'That would be interesting if it were for other reasons.' Atemu thought, thinking of a restrained Yugi. 'Damn it! I can't think that! He's Yami's husband, after all!' Atemu thought.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. You can check on him if you want, and since Yugi can't move much, bring Mayella in here with us." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yami said. He went in Yugi's room and found that Yugi was asleep. He smiled and brushed a bit of Yugi's bangs out of his face. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi gently. He then got Mayella and took her into his room with Atemu.

"All right. I'll watch her while you go and bathe." Atemu said.

"What are you implying?" Yami asked.

"You've been training, so you stink. Go bathe." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes, but handed Mayella to Atemu and headed into the bathing chambers.

Atemu smiled down at Mayella. "Hey, there. Your daddy will be right back." Atemu said.

Mayella smiled up at him.

Atemu smiled at her. 'I do want children, but I wish it didn't have to be through the harem. I wanted it with someone that I love, but that's not possible.' Atemu thought.

After Yami finished, the three then went to bed. Mayella slept in the bed with the two.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The problem of the heir is brought up again.

The poll is still up, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	10. A Solution

Okay. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. This will be about the heir issue.

* * *

Chapter 10- A Solution

~One Month Later~

"Are you sure about this?" Shimon asked. He was meeting with the council in the council chambers since they had asked to speak with him on an important matter.

"Yes, we are, Lord Shimon." Omar said.

Shimon scanned over the ten members of the council. "And you have all agreed to this with no one having any reservations on the subject?" Shimon asked, making sure that no one objected.

Every member of the council nodded.

"The moment that I made the suggestion to the other council members, they all agreed with me. We think that this may be a solution that is a bit more to Pharaoh Atemu's liking. It is not the ideal situation, but this might just make things easier." Omar said.

"Hmm. I have no problem with it. I do not know how the Pharaoh will feel, but you can bring it up in the meeting later today," Shimon said.

"Should Prince Yami be present given that this will affect him in a big way as well?" a councilman asked.

"Yes. I believe that you are right. AT breakfast, we will request that Prince Yami comes as well." Shimon agreed.

"Then we will ask him." Omar said.

Once the council dismissed, Shimon stayed to speak to Omar. "You know this is the best solution that anyone has come up with." Shimon said.

Omar smiled. "I know. I wanted to find a way to do this without making the Pharaoh so miserable, and I think that this would be the best way." Omar said.

"Agreed. I just hope that this will be agreeable to the both of them." Shimon said.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning and got out of bed. He dressed for the say and then went over and saw that Mayella was already awake. He smiled and reached down to pick her up. "Well, it looks like someone's up rather early." Yugi said, reaching down and picking Mayella up.

Mayella then started jabbering.

Yugi went to Yami and Atemu's room and found that Atemu was just finishing getting ready. "Morning, Atemu." Yugi said.

Atemu turned and smiled at him. "Morning, Yugi." Atemu said.

"What are you doing up sp early?" Yugi asked.

"I woke up, and I couldn't get back to sleep." Atemu replied.

Yugi looked to the bed and said, "Well, it's no surprise that Yami's still asleep."

"He'd sleep until lunch if I would let him." Atemu said.

"I take it that you don't have any intention of letting that happen." Yugi said.

"Nope." Atemu said.

"How much longer will you let him sleep?" Yugi asked.

Atemu tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I guess you could go get our breakfast and then I can get him up when you get back." Atemu said.

"All right." Yugi agreed. He handed Mayella to Atemu and left the room.

Atemu smiled down at Mayella. "Well, at least one of your parents knows how to actually get up at a decent hour." Atemu said.

Mayella giggled.

Atemu laughed with her.

Atemu had started to spend a bit more time with Mayella. He had started to help Yugi and Yami take care of Mayella. He had found himself liking spending time with Mayella.

It wasn't long before Yugi returned with the trays of food.

"Has he not budged?" Yugi asked.

"Not an inch." Atemu replied.

"Should I get him up, or are you going to?" Yugi asked as he set the plates of food out on the table.

"I suppose I can." Atemu said. He handed Mayella back to Yugi before he walked over and tried shaking Yami awake.

"Atemu, it's never going to work like that." Yugi said.

Atemu shrugged. "One can hope that he'll react to it one day." Atemu said.

"I don't see that one ever reacting to anything other than tickling." Yugi replied.

"In that case, I'll just have to resort to your method." Atemu said. He then reached over and started to tickle Yami.

Yami immediately jerked awake. "Ah! No-ah-stop! Okay! I'm awake!" Yami exclaimed.

"Good. Now get up." Atemu said.

Yami sighed and threw the covers off of him. "Fine." Yami said.

Yugi laughed as did Atemu. Mayella also laughed.

"All three of you have ganged up on me." Yami muttered.

"So what?" Yugi asked.

Yami glared at him, but Yugi didn't pay it any attention.

"Get dressed so that you can eat." Atemu said.

Yami got dressed, and Atemu and Yugi down to eat.

After the three finished eating, Yugi took the dishes back to the kitchen.

"I'm going to kill Yugi for teaching you that." Yami said.

"No, you won't." Atemu said.

"I can dream, can't I?" Yami asked.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Yami, you couldn't hurt Yugi if you really wanted to, which I know you don't." Atemu said.

Mayella was just wandering around the room.

It wasn't long before Yugi returned to the room.

"So, is there anything that I need to do?" Yugi asked.

"No." Atemu and Yami said at the same time.

"You do realize my back has healed from the attack." Yugi said.

"Yugi, the truth is that there is nothing you need to do. The room is immaculate as it always is." Atemu said.

"There's just not much that you can do right now." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "Which means that I get to be bored today." Yugi said.

Atemu inwardly chuckled. 'He hates to be bored.' Atemu thought.

Over the last month, Atemu had noticed that his feelings for Yugi had grown, and he knew that he loved Yugi as much as he loved Yami. He just hadn't found the nerve to tell Yami or Yugi yet.

"Atemu, don't you have a meeting to go to?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I do. That's where I'll be." Atemu said. He walked to the door and opened it to find Shimon outside with his hands raised to knock. "Shimon?" Atemu asked.

"Pharaoh, I was just coming to see you." Shimon said as he lowered his hand.

"Is something wrong?" Atemu asked.

"No. The council just asked that Yami be at the meeting this morning." Shimon said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"They want to discuss something that concerns him as well, and they wish for him to be there." Shimon said.

Yami walked up behind Atemu. "If they want me there, then I'll be there, Shimon." Yami said.

Shimon nodded and then walked off.

"I guess we both go." Atemu said.

"I think that I'll go to the lounge and see if any of our friends are there. Maybe I won't be alone then." Yugi said.

"All right. We'll see you later, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi on the cheek.

Atemu wished that he could do that as well, buy restrained himself.

Yami and Atemu then left the room.

Yugi smiled and said, "Come on, Mayella. Let's see if we can find the others."

Mayella smiled, and Yugi left the room with Mayella.

* * *

Atemu and Yami walked down the hall toward the throne room.

"What do you think the council wants me there for?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea. I guess that we'll find out soon." Atemu said.

"Atemu, why have you been spending so much time with Mayella lately?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I guess I've found myself growing kind of attached to her. She's easy to get attached to." Atemu said.

"I think that any child is easy to get attached to." Yami said.

"I know. I do love children, Yami. I like being around her, and I don't mind spending time with her since Yugi and I are more comfortable around each other." Atemu said.

"I'm glad of that. Things were awkward at first." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I know." Atemu said.

The two reached the throne room and found the council and priests there.

Atemu walked up and sat on the throne, and Yami sat on the smaller throne beside him.

"All right. Let's begin." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi did find the others in the lounge.

"Hey, Yugi." Joey said.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi replied.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I had nothing to do, so I thought that I would come here and see you guys." Yugi said.

"Well, there's the little girl." Malik said, taking Mayella from Yugi.

Yugi groaned. "She's become more important than I am." Yugi said.

Joey walked over and draped an arm across Yugi's shoulder. "You know that's not true, Yugi. We still love you." Joey said.

"It doesn't feel like it." Yugi said.

"Oh, come on, Yugi. Everyone loves kids, and we all do." Ryou said.

"I know that, Ryou." Yugi said as he sat down.

Tristan, who was off duty at the time, was in the room with him, and he was talking to Tea.

Yugi smiled. He knew that sparks had flown between Tristan and Tea, and he wished them the best. 'They look great together as it is.' Yugi thought.

Tristan said something, and Tea started to laugh with a blush on her face.

"So, why aren't you with Yami?" Seto asked.

"Oh. The council wanted Yami to go to the meeting with Atemu for some reason. I'm not sure why." Yugi replied.

"Hmm. Must be pretty important to have Yami there." Seto remarked.

"Well, let's not worry about it right now. They'll tell us what it's about when they can." Marik said.

* * *

Yami was rather bored and irritated.

The meeting had been nothing out of the ordinary, and it was about things that Atemu usually handled on his own.

Atemu chances a glance over at Yami.

Yami wore an expressionless face.

Atemu wasn't fooled. He could see through the look and saw that Yami was close to going out of his mind with boredom. 'If they don't get to why they wanted Yami here soon, he's going to explode, and I'm going to have to cover-up the bloodshed somehow.' Atemu thought worriedly.

"Pharaoh, there is one last order of business that we wanted to discuss with you." Omar said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked. 'Please by why you called Yami here, or he's going to commit murder.' Atemu thought.

"Pharaoh, it is time to think about an heir." Omar said.

That caught both Atemu and Yami's attention.

"An heir?" Atemu repeated.

"Yes. We feel that the time for an heir is here." Omar said.

"I understand. The same rules apply. I choose who the woman is, and she will hold no power in this kingdom." Atemu said.

Yami felt his heart clench at the thought of Atemu with a woman. 'I knew this was coming, but now that it's here, I wish it wasn't. I know he's not cheating on me, but it feels like he is.' Yami thought.

"Actually, we, the council, have come up with alternative solution than you going to the harem, my king." Omar said.

This certainly caught Atemu's as well as Yami's undivided attention.

"What is this new plan that you have come up with?" Atemu asked.

Omar nodded to Shimon.

"Pharaoh, the council discussed this idea with me earlier, and I think that it might be more to your liking. The entire court knows that you do not care for women in that sense, so we have found another way." Shimon said.

"What is it?" Atemu asked. His tone said to tell him now, or his temper would flare.

'Hurry up and tell him before he explodes.' Seth thought.

'Man. Atemu's going to kill them all if they keep this up.' Akefia thought.

'I guess we'll have to clean up the blood when Atemu murders his council.' Mariku thought.

Mariku and Akefia were always in the throne room in case a wayward prisoner managed to get away from the guards, and they were needed to protect Atemu if need be.

"Pharaoh, the council talked about it, and we agreed that if you would prefer it, you could have the child by a male who has the ability to have children." Omar said.

"It would take a long time to find one, though." Atemu said.

"Pharaoh, they are referring to Yugi. Have the heir through Yugi." Shimon said.

"WHAT?!" Atemu and Yami exclaimed at the same time.

"We already know that Yugi has that ability as he already has a child." Omar said.

"But Yugi is already married." Atemu protested.

"Yes, but to your husband." Mahado pointed.

"Is this why I'm here?" Yami asked.

"Yes. We wanted to see what you two thought of this alternative." Omar said.

Atemu and Yami looked at each other. Neither knew what to really think about this.

"I believe I will need time to think about this. I will take this into consideration. I will tell you tomorrow what I have concluded." Atemu said.

"Very well, Pharaoh." Omar agreed.

With that, the meeting ended.

Atemu and Yami were quick to leave.

* * *

Seth, Akefia, and Mariku walked down the hall together after the meeting had ended.

"Well, I'd say that the council found a solution that Atemu would prefer. At least he wouldn't have to bed a woman." Akefia said.

"I know. I'm sure that he would much prefer this solution." Mariku agreed.

"There's still the problem of Yugi. I'm certain that Yami won't care given that he's already sleeping with the both of them, but none of us knows how Yugi will react to all this." Seth said.

"True." Mariku agreed.

"Well, all they can do is ask him." Akefia said.

"Maybe." Seth said.

"What's on your mind?" Mariku asked.

"Nothing that wither of you need to know." Seth said.

"Come on. Tell us." Akefia said.

"No, and if you whine about it much more, I swear that I am going to tell your husbands that you acted out in the meeting today." Seth said.

Akefia and Mariku wore horrified expressions. They knew that Marik and Bakura wouldn't care. They'd find it funny, but Ryou and Malik would rake them over the coals.

"Fine! Keep it to yourself!" Akefia snapped.

Seth smirked, "I thought you'd see it my way." Seth said. He wouldn't tell them that he thought his cousin had feelings for Yugi, and no one would know that. At least not from him.

* * *

Atemu and Yami had returned to their room and found that Yugi wasn't in his room. They figured that he was still with their friends.

"Of all the things that the council could have said about an alternative to the heir issue, this is the last thing that I expected." Atemu said as he paced back and forth in front of the bed.

Yami sat on the edge of the bed with his chin in his hand. "Well, it's a better alternative to you bedding a woman." Yami said.

"Maybe, but this. I so didn't see this coming." Atemu said.

"Atemu, will you sit down and stop pacing." Yami said.

Atemu turned to him. "Yami, I am facing a bit of dilemma here, so forgive me if I am little uptight at the moment.' Atemu said.

"You think this is a piece of cake for me? Until now, I thought you were going to have bed some woman, and believe me when I say that that was hard thought for me. Despite knowing that you weren't cheating on me, that's exactly what it would feel like!" Yami retorted.

"You think I liked that idea! I loathed that idea!" Atemu shot back.

"Why are we arguing about this? Why aren't we arguing about the alternative solution that they offered us?" Yami asked.

"Because they want me to bed Yugi." Atemu said.

"True. I guess it's not much different than bedding the woman." Yami said.

"Yami, I think that there is a big difference in Yugi and a woman." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I'm referring to the fact that you would still have a child by someone you don't love." Yami said.

"Weeellll-" Atemu said, dragging the word out as he rubbed the back of his head.

Yami starred at his husband. "Atemu, you don't love Yugi, do you?" Yami asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly say it before, but since he's been around, yeah, I found myself falling in love with him." Atemu said.

"What?! Since when?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Since the first time I saw him. I admit that at first, I just thought he was cute, but now, it's different." Atemu said.

"Different how?" Yami asked.

"Well, I've just found that Yugi is a very kind, sweet, and compassionate person. I've never met anyone who is as innocent as he is." Atemu said.

Yami snorted. "Yugi is far from innocent." Yami said.

"You know what I mean." Atemu told him.

"Yeah. I do know." Yami said.

"I have to admit when you say that his eyes are unique, although it's easy to get lost in those eyes." Atemu said.

"You've got it bad." Yami said.

"And you don't?" Atemu asked.

"Touché. Why didn't you tell me before?" Yami asked.

Atemu sat down on the bed finally. "I don't know. I guess I didn't know how to tell my husband that I had fallen in love with someone that I am coming to love as much as I love you." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Atemu, I am married to that someone, and I'm sleeping with him! Why would I care?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I thought maybe you wouldn't want me to fall for Yugi." Atemu replied.

"Atemu, I've been praying that you and Yugi would fall in love because I ma tired of going back and forth between you two. It would be much easier if we were all in a relationship just like the others." Yami said.

"So, it doesn't bother you?" Atemu asked.

"No." Yami answered.

"Do you know how Yugi feels about me in that respect?" Atemu asked.

"No." Yami said again.

Atemu leaned toward him a little. "If you knew, would you tell me?" Atemu asked.

Yami smiled and said, "No."

"You're a pain." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami said.

Atemu leaned forward and kissed Yami.

"Atemu, what do you think of this?" Yami asked.

"I like the idea much better. I mean, I would prefer to be with a male to have the child, and I do love Yugi, so at least I wouldn't have to worry about that." Atemu said.

"Yugi's the problem here, isn't he?" Yami asked.

"Yep. Any idea how we go about asking him?" Atemu asked.

"Nope.' Yami said.

"You know him, and you don't know?" Atemu asked.

"No. It's not like I can up to Yugi and say, 'Yugi, will you have sex with Atemu had have the heir for him?'" Yami said.

"WHAT?!"

Yami and Atemu both jumped and fell off the bed, landing in a heap.

Both looked up and found themselves starring into Yugi's wide, shocked, amethyst eyes.

"Oops." Yami said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Yes. I was rather mean to end it there, but I thought it made a good cliffhanger.

Next: Yugi finds out about the council's idea. Will center on Yugi, Yami, and Atemu. Might be the only ones in the chapter.

The poll is still up, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	11. Proposition

Chapter 11- Proposition

Yugi starred at Yami and Atemu, not able to believe what he had just heard his husband say. He had never thought that he would ever hear Yami say something like that under any circumstances.

Yami and Atemu quickly scrambled to get onto their feet, but ended up tripping over each other and falling back to the floor in another heap.

"This isn't working out so well." Atemu stated.

"Not the time, Atemu." Yami said.

Finally, Yami and Atemu managed to untangle themselves and get onto their feet.

By this time, Yugi had gone from shocked silent to boiling angry as he misinterpreted what Yami had really meant.

"Yugi, look. I can explain." Yami said.

"Explain? I would love to see you try to explain this one to me, Yami." Yugi said in a rather calm, controlled voice.

Atemu relaxed, thinking that Yugi really wasn't that angry at them and that this would be easily explained.

Yami, however, knew Yugi very well, and he knew that when Yugi had heard something that sounded so wrong like that and he spoke in that calm of a voice, it usually meant that he was stark-raving mad. "Yugi, listen." Yami started.

"Listen? You want me to listen after what you just said?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami winced.

"Yugi, clam down." Atemu said, not understanding.

"Calm down?! After what you two were plotting, you want me to calm down?!" Yugi shouted.

'Please be quiet, Atemu. Please be quiet.' Yami thought anxiously, knowing that Atemu had never had to deal with Yugi losing his temper.

"Yes, I want you to calm down. We need to talk about this." Atemu said.

"I think that I heard everything I need to hear." Yugi said.

"Yugi, please. Just give us a chance to explain. I can promise you that things are not nearly as bad as I made it sound." Yami said.

"Yami, you don't even know how bad it sounded, so I can assure that I don't know if things could possibly be any worse than what you said." Yugi said.

Yami gulped, hoping that he didn't say the wrong thing by what he was about to ask. "Um, Yugi. What do you think I meant by that statement?" Yami asked.

Atemu frowned. 'Why is Yami so jumpy?' Atemu asked himself.

"Well, from my standpoint, Yami, it sounded like you were making me out to be some kind of whore who just has children for anyone who wants one!" Yugi snapped angrily.

Yami jumped at the volume of his voice, and Atemu winced at the harshness of his tone.

'This is bad. Bad, bad, bad.' Yami thought.

'Oh, shit! He really misinterpreted this. He has the completely wrong idea.' Atemu thought frantically, seeing that they were actually in a lot of hot water at the moment.

"Yugi, I didn't mean that any way, shape, or form. You know me better than that." Yami said quickly.

"Really. I believe you just said 'Yugi, will you have sex with Atemu and have the heir for him?' What does that sound like to you?!" Yugi snapped.

"It did sound kind of bad." Atemu admitted.

"Not helping." Yami hissed.

"Well, it did sound of kind of bad and worse than things actually are." Atemu said.

"Really not helping keep me alive." Yami said.

Yugi glared at the two men. "Just what kind of scheme are you two hatching?" Yugi demanded.

"Yugi, please. If you'll just sit down and listen to us, we'll tell you everything." Yami said.

"At the moment, you're both treading on rather thin ice with me. And I'm not sure that there is a way you can explain what you meant." Yugi said.

"Ra, help me." Yami said.

"Yugi, please. Just give us the chance to explain." Atemu said.

Yugi, knowing that he wasn't any closer to understanding what Yami meant, finally decided that he needed to at least listen to what the two had to say to him. He also knew that he was letting his anger get the best of him. Yugi took a deep breath before he said, "Fine. I'll listen to what you two have to say to me." Yugi said.

Yami breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least he's trying to calm himself down.' Yami thought.

Yugi walked over and sat down in a chair while Yami and Atemu sat down on the edge of their bed, facing him.

"Okay. First off, I am really sorry for how that sounded. Believe me. I would have never said it to you like that." Yami said.

"Yami, get to the point." Yugi said.

"Okay. During the council meeting today, the council told Atemu that they thought that it was time for him to have the heir. They know that Atemu doesn't like to think of women in a sexual way, so they suggested an alternative." Yami said.

"The council came up with the idea, Yugi. They knew that you could have children because you had Mayella with Yami. They suggested that we ask you, and see if you would be willing to bear the child for me." Atemu said.

Yugi looked at each man before he said, "Who suggested that I be the one to have the child?"

"The council did, actually. They knew you could. It was just a matter of whether of not you want to." Atemu said.

"So, I'm not being forced to do this." Yugi said.

"NO!" Yami and Atemu exclaimed, shocked at the notion.

Yugi jumped.

"Yugi, I would not force something like this on anyone. It's purely your choice." Atemu said.

"Then why did you say it the way you did, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I didn't have a clue that you were in the room. We were just discussing how we could bring the subject up to you. We knew that it was going to be a kind of touchy subject given how serious it was. We weren't having much luck, and I just said that as a way of telling Atemu that that was not a way to tell you that." Yami assured him.

"And the council is okay with this?" Yugi asked.

"Well, since the council were the ones that brought up the idea, I'd say that they were okay with it." Atemu said.

"Okay. I sure didn't expect this." Yugi said.

"Join the club. We were both as shocked as you are." Yami said.

"Okay. Out of curiosity, how do you two feel about this?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sleeping with both of you anyway, so I really don't care." Yami said.

"Okay. We both know that, Yami. You don't have to keep saying it." Atemu said.

"Well, since you both know I don't care, I'm going to let you two discuss this alone. Bye." Yami said and left the room too quickly for the two to argue.

"He's a dead man for that one." Yugi said.

"I thought that you understood why he said what he did." Atemu said.

"I'm referring to running out like that." Yugi replied.

"Oh. Yeah. I can understand that one." Atemu said. He smirked and said, "I'll be getting him, too."

Yugi sighed and turned back to Atemu. "Since the other one has decided to run out on us, I suppose I need to ask how you feel about this." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed. "Yugi, in all honesty, it's a much better alternative to my having to bed a woman from the harem." Atemu said, not looking at Yugi.

Yugi watched Atemu, and he knew that Atemu wasn't being completely honest with him. He stood up and walked over to Atemu. "Atemu." Yugi said.

Atemu looked up and jumped back slightly when he saw that Yugi's face was only inches from his. "Y-Yugi, wh-what is it?' Atemu asked, taken slightly off guard.

"I want to know what you think of me." Yugi said.

"Um, what do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, you wouldn't even consider asking me to have the heir because of Yami unless there was something more to it, and I would like to know what it is." Yugi said.

Atemu gulped lightly. "Well, um, I know that you're a good person, Yugi, and I know that you wouldn't try to use the fact that you were the one that had the child to try and gain access to the throne like some people would." Atemu said.

Yugi rolled his eyes before he jumped on Atemu, knocking him onto his back.

Atemu let out a yelp of surprise as he was knocked flat on his back on the bed.

Yugi held Atemu down by placing his hands over Atemu's wrists. He was also straddling Atemu's waist.

Atemu blushed lightly at this rather sexual position. "Um, Yugi, what are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, do you realize that you're as easy to read as Yami is?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean?' Atemu asked.

"Atemu, I've known for a while that you have some feelings for me that go deeper than me being your personal servant or your friend, and I know for a fact that it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that we both are married to Yami." Yugi said.

Atemu gulped. "You know then?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Granted, I don't know how deep those feelings are, but I do know you have them." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed. "I guess there's no reason to drag this out then. Yugi, the truth of the matter is-" Atemu stopped. He then said, "Yugi, could you possibly let me up to talk about this?"

"All right, but I'll hurt you if you try to bolt like Yami did." Yugi said.

"I won't." Atemu assured him.

Yugi then got off of Atemu and sat down on the bed.

"Yugi, the truth is that I have fallen in love with you. At first, it was just a crush, but now, I know that it's love because I know that I love you as much as I love Yami." Atemu said.

"And you're not just saying this." Yugi said just to make sure.

"No. I'm not. That's why I was so willing to accept the idea of having the heir with you. If it was with a woman, there would be no chance that it would be out of love. This way, it would be. Besides, I've always wanted a child, and this way, it doesn't have to be with someone that I don't love." Atemu said.

"Well, your reason makes a lot of sense." Yugi said.

"I know that it's a selfish reason, Yugi, and I am really sorry about this." Atemu said.

"Atemu, it's not selfish. You've pretty much admitted that you love me, and that's not selfish." Yugi said.

"And asking you to have my child so that I don't have to bed a woman isn't?" Atemu asked.

"Maybe just a little." Yugi admitted.

"So, does this mean that you'll do it?" Atemu asked.

Yugi tapped his chin thoughtfully before he said, "No."

Atemu's hope plummeted, and he knew that he was going to have to do what he had been dreading his whole life. "I understand." Atemu said, trying to hide how much it upset him. He looked away from Yugi.

Yugi put a hand under Atemu's chin and lifted Atemu's face to look at him. "Atemu, I'm not saying no to having your child. I'm just saying not at the moment." Yugi said.

Atemu blinked in confusion. "I don't understand." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled at him. "Atemu, if you really love me like you say you do, then I'm asking that you court me properly first." Yugi said.

"So, you want to do this as courting, then marriage, and then a child." Atemu said, getting where Yugi was heading.

"I would prefer it that way." Yugi answered.

"Well, it's understandable, and I don't think that the council would have a problem with it." Atemu said.

"Good. Now, I have to kill Yami for skipping out on us the way he did." Yugi said.

Atemu laughed. He then realized something. "Yugi, I told you how I feel about you. How do you feel about me?" Atemu asked.

Yugi smiled. "Read my lips." Yugi said. He leaned forward and kissed Atemu.

Atemu was startled by this, but he quickly got over that. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled Yugi closer. Atemu then ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, and Yugi opened his mouth. Atemu happily slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth. Yugi let out a moan at this as he fell into the kiss. Atemu stroked every inch of Yugi's mouth before he finally broke the kiss.

The two panted from the lack of air.

"I assume that you feel the same way." Atemu said,

"Yeah. I do." Yugi replied.

Atemu then pulled Yugi into another kiss.

The two were so lost in the kiss that they didn't hear the door open.

"Is this what you do when I'm not around?"

Atemu broke the kiss, and the two looked to see that Yami had returned.

"So, the chicken returns to the battlefield." Yugi said.

"Oh, knock it off. You two needed to talk." Yami said.

"You ran scared, and you know it." Atemu said.

"Okay. I ran scared. So sue me." Yami said.

"I can't. Everything you own, I gave you." Atemu said.

"So, what did you two decide?" Yami asked.

"Well, I did agree to have the heir, just not right away." Yugi said.

"Let me guess. Courting, marriage, and then child." Yami said.

"Yep." Atemu said.

"I figured as much." Yami said.

"Well, I'd rather is be that way as Atemu and I are in love with each other." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm just glad that this all worked out." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi said. He got off the bed and headed for his room. "By the way, Yami." Yugi said, turning back to him.

"What?" Yami asked.

"You and I won't be making love again until after Atemu and I are married." Yugi said.

"What?! Why?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi smirked. "Because I can't risk getting pregnant by you alone before then." Yugi said. With an innocent smile, Yugi went into his room.

Yami's jaw dropped.

Atemu burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Atemu!" Yami snapped.

Atemu's laughter only heightened as he fell back on the bed.

Yami growled.

"Yami, that was rather funny. Your expression was priceless." Atemu said.

"How would you feel if you were cut off?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I don't have to worry about it because you're the one that could do that, and I know that you won't." Atemu said.

Yami groaned. "I walked into this one." Yami said.

"You have to admit that it's a good idea. I get why Yugi doesn't want to chance it." Atemu said.

Yami sat down on the bed. "Yeah. I get it. This is going to be painful." Yami said.

"Well, at least you won't be going back and forth between us now." Atemu said, wrapping his arms around Yami.

"I know. It'll be a lot better." Yami said. He smiled and said, "You know, I was kind of hoping that you two would end up falling for each other, and I'm glad that it happened."

"So am I." Atemu said.

"What will the council say about this?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure that they'll be pleased since Yugi has agreed to have the baby in the end. It just won't be right now." Atemu said.

"Well, at least you won't have to bed a woman." Yami said.

"I know. I did want to have children, and I'm glad that I can have them through love now." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi smiled as he leaned against the door. 'I spent so much time agonizing over the fact that I had fallen in love with Atemu when there was no need to. He's fallen for me.' Yugi thought.

Yugi walked over to his bed and sat down. 'I think that I'm going to be rather happy now. I'll have the two men that I love in my life, and I'll end up having children with both of them.' Yugi thought.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi stood up and walked over to answer it.

"Hi, Yugi." Serenity said.

"Hi, Serenity. Hey there, Mayella." Yugi said, taking his daughter from her.

"I thought that I would bring her back." Serenity said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

Serenity smiled and then rushed off.

Yugi smiled knowingly. 'I don't think she wanted Mayella around for what she and Mokuba have planned.' Yugi thought. He walked back in the room. "Well, I guess we should see what the other two are doing." Yugi said.

Yugi walked into Yami and Atemu's room to find them kissing. "At is already?" Yugi asked.

The two jumped and looked at him.

"Oh. Hi." Atemu said.

"Hey, Mayella." Yami said, taking Mayella from Yugi.

"Yugi, I was thinking that since I will be courting you now that you don't need to act as my personal servant now." Atemu said.

"But-" Yugi started.

"No buts. There's no reason now." Atemu said firmly.

"All right. I guess there's no reason to argue the point now." Yugi agreed.

"I'll tell the council tomorrow about all of this." Atemu said.

* * *

~The Following Day~

Atemu had gone to his meeting with the council. He had told Yugi and Yami not to worry about coming because there was no need for them to be there for that since he was just telling them what they had decided to do.

Once Atemu was sitting on the throne, the meeting began.

"Pharaoh, have you and Prince Yami given any thought to our suggestion about the heir?" Omar asked.

"Yes. We have given it a lot of thought, and we discussed it with Yugi. Yugi has agreed to have the heir," Atemu said.

"That is good." Shimon said.

"However, there is one little snag." Atemu said.

"What?" Seth asked, wondering what could have gone wrong.

"Yugi and I have found ourselves drawn to each other, and we decided that I would court him and marry before having the heir." Atemu said.

"You have?" Omar asked.

"Yes. The heir won't be born right away, but there will be one." Atemu said.

"Pharaoh, that is satisfactory to us." Omar said.

The rest of the council nodded in agreement.

The meeting continued.

* * *

Seth, Mariku, and Akefia walked with Atemu down the hall.

"You and Yugi?" Seth asked.

"Yes, Seth. Since we felt the same way about each other, I figured that this would be a good idea. We'll still have the heir. It just will be later." Atemu said.

"So, is he good?" Akefia asked. He ducked as Atemu made a swing at him.

"I don't act as fast as you do, Akefia, and I wouldn't' tell you in any case!" Atemu snapped.

"Calm down." Mariku said.

"Well, at least there's no concern where the harem is concerned." Seth said.

"I'm thankful that I don't have to go there." Atemu said.

"I'm sure that you can't wait to start making a baby." Akefia said.

"No comment." Atemu growled before walking off.

"You might want to watch it before he does something to make you life miserable." Seth said.

"Like what?" Akefia asked.

"Like have you so busy that you don't see either of your husbands, which means that you don't get any sex for a while." Seth replied.

"He'd never think of that." Mariku said.

"I would, and I would suggest it to him." Seth said.

"I hate you." Akefia said.

"I know." Seth replied.

* * *

Atemu entered his chambers to find that Yami and Yugi were in there with Mayella.

"how was the meeting?" Yami asked.

"Fine. The council is okay with the wait since there will be a child later." Atemu said.

"We know, and I appreciate you being willing to wait." Yugi said.

"Well, it'll be worth it." Atemu said.

The three were rather glad that things were looking up for them.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It took me a little while, but I finally got this chapter to where I liked it.

Next: Probably some courting. I'll probably have Ryou having his kids, too.

The poll will end tomorrow, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	12. Courting

I ended the poll and most want me to do The Bullet with Yugi losing his memory of Yami and Yami having to win Yugi over again. I don't know when I'll start it, but that's how the poll turned out.

* * *

Chapter 12- Courting

Atemu walked back toward his chambers after a long day. He had a lot of things to deal with in regard to the kingdom, and he was completely tired. 'Well, there's goes my idea of doing something romantic for Yugi.' Atemu thought. He knew that he was too tired to do much of anything.

Atemu reached his room and opened the door, walking back into the room. He found that Yugi was in the room reading a book, but Mayella and Yami were nowhere in sight. "Yugi?" Atemu said, making his presence known.

Yugi looked up and smiled at Atemu. "Hi, Atemu." Yugi said.

"Where are Yami and Mayella at?" Atemu asked.

"Well, Yami hasn't spent that much time alone with Mayella since we got here, so he decided to take her out so that he could spend some time alone with her." Yugi answered.

"Probably not a bad idea." Atemu said.

Yugi could tell from Atemu's features that he was tired. "Long day?" Yugi asked.

"Endless." Atemu answered as he walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Well, at least it's over." Yugi said.

"Only to begin again in the morning." Atemu said, lying back on the bed.

Yugi smiled. "I guess you have to have the hardest job in the kingdom." Yugi said.

"Maybe. I am really tired, though." Atemu said.

"You're tense." Yugi stated.

Atemu looked up at Yugi. "Your point?" Atemu asked.

"You won't be able to relax if you're tense." Yugi replied.

"I don't think that there's much I can do about it." Atemu said.

"I think that I can help. Roll over onto your stomach." Yugi said.

Atemu looked at him warily. "What?" Atemu asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Please, Atemu. It's not like I'm going to do anything to you." Yugi said.

Atemu decided to just to do what Yugi said and rolled over onto his stomach.

Yugi then climbed onto Atemu's back so that he was straddling Atemu's waist.

"What happened to no sex?" Atemu asked. He moment later, he yelped from the slap on his arm.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Atemu." Yugi said.

"That's where my mind always is." Atemu retorted.

"So I've heard." Yugi said.

"From who?!" Atemu exclaimed, bolting up and knocking Yugi flat on his back.

Yugi glared up at him. "I wad referring to the fact that I can hear you since I am right next door." Yugi replied.

"Oh." Atemu replied, blushing. "Did that never bother you?" Atemu asked.

"Hearing you? No." Yugi answered. He sat up and said, "If you'd like me to help you, lay back down."

Atemu sighed and did what he was told.

Yugi got back on Atemu and started to give him a massage, loosening the tense muscles.

Slowly, Atemu's body started to lose it's tenseness, much to Atemu's relief.

As Atemu lay there under Yugi's motions, he felt himself start to doze off.

"Are you going to sleep on me?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe." Atemu replied drowsily.

Yugi chuckled. "Yami always got like that when I'd give him a massage." Yugi said, getting off of Atemu's back.

Atemu sighed and rolled over. "I may have to get you to do that more often. It helped a lot. Thank you, Little One." Atemu said.

"Anytime. I knew it would help." Yugi said.

Atemu sat up. "Since we don't have any clue when Yami is going to get back with Mayella, why don't you and I go for a walk in the gardens?" Atemu asked.

"Hmm. Sure thing." Yugi agreed.

The two got off of the bed and headed out to the garden.

There was a door in Atemu's room that led right out to the gardens, so there was not chance that anyone would catch them on their way out.

The two started to walk through the gardens in the moonlight.

"You certainly keep the gardens kept up, Atemu." Yugi remarked.

"Well, I enjoy walking out in the gardens, especially after a long day. It always helps me to relax." Atemu said. He wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and said, "Although I think that I have you for that now."

Yugi blushed lightly.

Atemu chuckled. He loved to get Yugi to blush.

"You're as bad as Yami is as far as getting me to blush goes." Yugi said.

"Well, that's because you just look cute when you blush." Atemu replied.

Yugi shook his head. "I think that you and Yami might be a little too much alike." Yugi said.

"Well, get used to it, Yugi because you are stuck with the both of us for good." Atemu said.

"Well, I think that I can live with that." Yugi said. He looked around and said, "I'm surprised that no one else is out here."

"Well, this is my private gardens, actually. Only I am allowed here, and anyone that I let in here. I let our friends come here, too, when they want although they don't take me up on the offer that much." Atemu said.

"No wonder it's empty. I'm guessing that the other gardens that I've been to all the time are the public ones." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Atemu replied.

The two came to a bench where they sat down.

"Do you and Yami come out here often?" Yugi asked.

"Not like we used to. We used to come out here all the time, but we haven't done that lately. For that matter, we stopped coming out here around the time that we found out about the Baby Brokers." Atemu replied.

"Well, we might have to get you two to come out here more often as peaceful and quiet as it is." Yugi said.

"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea." Atemu agreed. He glanced over at Yugi, and couldn't help but think that Yugi looked even more stunning bathed in the light of the moon than he usually. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

Yugi looked up at Atemu. "What is it?' Yugi asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you look real beautiful." Atemu answered.

Yugi blushed lightly at that.

Atemu chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi. Yugi kissed him back.

Yugi noticed that Atemu looked ready to fall asleep. "Atemu, maybe we should go back in before you fall asleep out here." Yugi said.

"You're probably right." Atemu agreed.

The two got up and went back to the room.

"I think that I'm going to bathe and then go to bed." Atemu said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Atemu then entered the bathing chambers.

Yugi smiled. 'I don't know how I got so lucky as to have Yami and Atemu in my life. I never thought that I had a chance with Yami back when we were kids, but that ended up working well. When I came here and I realized that I was falling for Atemu, I definitely thought that I didn't have a chance with Atemu given that he could have anyone that he wanted. I'm lucky to have two such great men.' Yugi thought. He sat down on the bed.

Atemu walked out of the bathing chambers in a light robe and saw Yugi. "Yugi, is anything wrong?" Atemu asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Yugi replied.

"Well, I was wondering since you were still in here." Atemu said.

"No. I'm fine, Atemu." Yugi said.

Atemu sat down on the bed beside Yugi. "Yugi, have I told you how much I love you?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I believe that you have. Every day for the past two weeks since you admitted that you love me." Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled. "I guess I have. I just want to make sure that you remember it." Atemu said.

"I will. You should probably go to bed since you're tired." Yugi said.

"Probably. Good night, Little One." Atemu said.

"Good night, Atemu." Yugi said. He leaned forward and kissed Atemu on the lips before he slipped off the bed and headed to the door that connected to his room.

Atemu smiled after him. 'Yugi really is one of the best things that happened to me. He's a great person to be around.' Atemu thought.

Atemu let out a yawn and lay down to go to sleep.

* * *

"I am so tired of being pregnant." Ryou groaned.

"Come on, Ryou. It's not that bad." Bakura told him.

Ryou glared at him. "You don't know what it feels like to be pregnant, Bakura!" Ryou snapped.

"Ryou, it'll be okay. I know how you feel. Trust me. It'll be over before you know it." Joey told him.

"Yeah, but I really want to have the baby now." Ryou said.

"Well, Ryou. At least you have it a lot better than Yugi did." Serenity said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. Being nine months pregnant and could go into labor at any time while you're running from a village that it burning isn't an easy thing to do." Yugi agreed.

"Maybe it's not so bad." Ryou said, thankful that he didn't have to go through something like that.

The group was sitting in the lounge, just enjoying the day.

"I guess we won't be seeing Atemu and Seth for a while." Tea said.

"Probably not. They said that the meeting would last a while." Yami replied.

"Which means that we won't be seeing Mariku for a while." Marik said, pouting.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a child. Mariku has a job to do, and he's going to do it. Besides, you got me here." Malik said. Malik had recently found out that he was pregnant, and Marik and Mariku were thrilled beyond belief at the prospect.

"Yeah, but I see you all the time." Marik said.

"WHAT?!" Malik shouted.

Marik gulped and ran from the room with Malik hot on his tail.

"I hope that he doesn't kill Marik." Yugi said.

"He won't kill him. He might hurt him, but he won't kill him." Seto replied.

Joey laughed. "Marik's good at putting his foot in his mouth." Joey said. He now showed that he was pregnant since he was three months along.

The group started talking.

Yugi noticed that Tea walked out on the balcony, and he followed her out.

Since being introduced to Tea by Atemu and Yami, Yugi had grown fond of the girl and saw her as a good friend. He had been surprised to find that Tea had no interest in Atemu, but he was glad that they were friends.

"Tea?" Yugi asked.

Tea turned and smiled at Yugi. "Hi, Yugi. What is it?" Tea asked.

"I was wondering how you and Tristan were doing." Yugi said.

Tea blushed. "I don't know what you mean." Tea said, looking away.

"Tea, I know that you like Tristan, and he likes you." Yugi said.

"That obvious?" Tea asked.

"Afraid so." Yugi replied.

Tea sighed. "I'd like to give him a chance, Yugi, but I don't know. I've had a lot of guys try to come onto me because of my wealth and my beauty." Tea said.

"Tea, just because I'm with Atemu and Yami doesn't mean I forgot about my friends. I've talked to Tristan, and he does like you. Tristan's not one for material things as it is. He wants a real relationship." Yugi said.

"Really?" Tea asked, hope in her eyes.

"Really. I think that you and Tristan are good for each other." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi. I really appreciate it." Tea said.

Yugi smiled. "No problem." Yugi said.

"The only problem is Atemu." Tea said.

Yugi frowned. "Why is Atemu a problem?" Yugi asked.

"Because he thinks of me like a sister and protects me like one. I'm worried about how he will react." Tea said.

"Tea, as long as you're happy, I think that he'll be okay with it. Besides, there's not need to worry about that right now. Nothing has come of a relationship between you and Tristan." Yugi said.

"I know. Thank." Tea said.

"No problem." Yugi said.

"OH, RA!" Ryou suddenly exclaimed.

"What?!" Bakura asked urgently, on his feet in an instant.

"I think I just went into labor." Ryou gasped,

"WHAT?!" was the reply from everyone.

"Bakura, get him to the healing chambers!" Yugi said.

Bakura wasted no time in doing just that.

"Come on." Joey said as the group headed down the hall.

"Yugi, go with them. I'm going to find Akefia and tell him." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and went toward the healing chambers while Yami went to find Akefia to tell him.

* * *

"This meeting is taking too long." Akefia growled.

"What's the problem? They're always like this." Seth said.

"Seth, he's on edge because Ryou could go into labor at any time." Atemu said.

"Thank you!" Akefia said.

"He'll be fine. I mean, Isis is the best healer in the kingdom, so he'll be in good hands." Mariku said.

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm going to be a father at some point." Akefia said.

"Some of us already are." Seth said. Joey and Seto's son Chris may have been theirs, but Seth considered him his own child.

Atemu chuckled. "I know what you mean." Atemu said.

Akefia smirked. "Seeing Mayella as yours now?" Akefia asked.

"Maybe." Atemu said.

"Out of curiosity, when you and Yugi get married, will Mayella get the title of Princess?" Mariku asked.

"Yes. Technically, I could give her that title now since she is Yami's, but it'll be best to wait until Yugi and I are married." Atemu said.

"True." Seth said.

Yami then ran up to them.

"Yami, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked.

Yami ignored his husband's question and said, "Akefia, you had better get to the healing chambers. Ryou just went into labor."

"WHAT?!" Akefia shouted.

Yami barely managed to jump out of the way to avoid being barreled over by Akefia who darted down the hall.

"Get out of his path next time." Atemu said.

"I'll remember that." Yami said.

"I'll go and tell the council that the meeting is cancelled for this." Seth said.

"Right." Atemu agreed, going down the hall.

* * *

Akefia and Bakura were nervously pacing outside the healing chambers while the others were watching them.

"Well, we all knew that Ryou could have the kids at any time." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I just hope that he'll be okay." Serenity said.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Marik said, glancing at Akefia and Bakura.

"Yeah. He'll be fine." Seto agreed.

'He'll have it easier than me. I didn't have someone who actually knew what they were doing helping me. I was pretty much on my own.' Yugi thought.

After a few hours, Isis came out and said, "He's fine and so are-" She couldn't finish the sentence before Akefia and Bakura were in the healing chambers. "Never mind then." Isis said.

"How are they, Isis?" Malik asked.

"As I said, Ryou's fine, and so are the twins." Isis said.

"Twins?" everyone echoed.

Isis nodded. "From the looks of it, one by each of them. Both of them are boys." Isis said.

"I pray that they turn out to be like Ryou instead of those two." Atemu said.

"We'll have to see." Seth said.

* * *

Ryou was tired, but he smiled when he saw his husbands enter the room. "Hi, you two." Ryou said.

"Ry, are you okay?" Bakura asked.

"I'm fine, and so are our sons." Ryou said.

Akefia and Bakura looked down at their kids.

One of the boys had paler skin like Ryou and Bakura while the other one had tanned skin like Akefia. Both had chocolate brown eyes, and their hair was white.

"Well, it looks like we've got two little boys to raise." Bakura said.

"And turn into soldiers." Akefia added."Not until they're older!" Ryou said.

"We know." Bakura said.

They decided to name the pale baby Alex and the tanned baby would be called Jax.

* * *

The following night, Yugi walked into Yami and Atemu's chambers to find that there was a table set up with food with candles. It was set up to be romantic.

Yugi blinked. "What's this?" Yugi asked himself.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around Yugi, pulling him back against two bodies.

"Well, Little One, Yami and I thought that we would do this." Atemu said.

"The three of us aren't alone often, so we thought that we'd make this a romantic night." Yami added.

"Who's babysitting?" Yugi asked.

"Tea agreed to watch her. She's been wanting to spend time alone with Mayella, so she agreed to watch her for us for a few hours." Atemu answered.

"Well, in that case, I guess it's just us for a while." Yugi said.

"Yes, it is." Atemu agreed.

The three then went and sat down to eat.

"How much time did you two put into this?" Yugi asked.

"A good bit, actually." Atemu admitted.

"Let me guess. You asked Joey and Malik to keep me occupied for the day so that I wouldn't come in here and find out too soon." Yugi said.

"Yes. We needed someone, and we knew that that they would be happy to do it." Yami said.

"You didn't tell them anything you were planning, did you?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Yami and Atemu said at the same time.

"Good." Yugi said.

"We knew that if those two knew, they'd spill their guts to you." Atemu said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I didn't expect a thing." Yugi said.

"That's what we were aiming for." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi was walking down the hall with Joey.

"So, how are things between you and Atemu?" Joey asked.

"They're fine. He's being rather sweet and romantic." Yugi said.

Joey laughed. "Yeah. I remember Yami saying that he was like that when Atemu courted him." Joey replied.

"Well, he's certainly knows how to surprise me, though he's having to ask you guys to look after Mayella for us to do them." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter. We had to ask them to do that with Chris, so it's nothing new. Besides, everyone loves kids, and they want to spend time with them." Joey said.

"Well, I really enjoy being with Atemu, and I'm real happy with my life right now." Yugi said.

"So, does that mean that if Atemu were to ask you to marry him, you'd say yes?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I would. Why?" Yugi asked.

"I was just wondering. I know that being with you is the only way Atemu can get out of having to produce an heir with a woman." Joey said.

"Well, yeah. I think Atemu's looking at it, though, as he gets to have a child with someone he loves." Yugi said.

"I know that. I know that he's real happy now. He wasn't thrilled with having to bed a woman, and I know that both Atemu and Yami are happy that won't happen." Joey said.

Yugi chuckled. "I know. Although neither are too happy right now, especially Yami." Yugi said.

"Why?" Joey asked, confused.

Yugi laughed. "Because I've pretty much said no sex until after we're married." Yugi said.

"So, you're not sleeping with either one of them?" Joey asked.

"No. I didn't want to chance getting pregnant by Yami before the marriage, and it was the safest way to since I won't sleep with Atemu until the wedding night." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Joey agreed.

"In any case, I think that they won't be happy in the respect until after the wedding." Yugi said.

"Yugi, when Atemu asks you to marry him and you say yes, I guarantee you that the wedding will be very soon after it." Joey said.

"I already expect that." Yugi replied.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: More fluff with Yugi, Yami, and Atemu. Might have Tea and Tristan getting together.

R&R.


	13. Admission

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- Admission

~Two Months Later~

Yugi woke up one morning and sat up in bed, stretching. He let out a yawn and looked out the window to see that Ra was just now rising.

Yugi climbed out of bed and went over to check on Mayella, who was still sound asleep. He smiled and then went to bath and change for the day.

After Yugi had agreed to be courted by Atemu, Atemu had insisted that Yugi wear better clothes than the ones he had had. It took some time, but Atemu and Yami managed to convince Yugi to wear nice things. Yugi had relented, but stood firm that the clothes couldn't be as fancy as the ones that Yami and Atemu wore. Atemu and Yami had decided to take what they could get and agreed, although they told Yugi that when he and Atemu were married, he would have to wear as nice of clothes as they did.

Yugi laughed quietly to himself as he remembered that. 'I think that we argued back and forth over that for at least three hours before I finally came up with that compromise. I know they won't let it go after the marriage, though.' Yugi thought.

Seeing that Mayella was still asleep, Yugi decided to leave her alone and went into Atemu and Yami's room.

Atemu and Yami were both still sound asleep.

Yugi chuckled. He couldn't help but think that two looked very innocent when they were asleep, even though both of them vehemently denied the fact, although they would admit that the other looks innocent asleep.

Yugi shook his head. 'Those two are more alone than they will ever admit.' Yugi thought. He walked over and gently shook Atemu. "Atemu, wake up. It's morning." Yugi said.

Atemu didn't even stir.

'I know that they had a busy night. I heard them.' Yugi thought. "Atemu, wake up!" Yugi said, shaking Atemu even harder.

Atemu shifted in sleep and turned so that he was now facing Yugi, but he remained asleep.

Yugi sighed. 'He's being trouble this morning.' Yugi thought.

Yugi thought for a few moments and finally figured out what he needed to do. He got onto the bed and straddled Atemu at the waist before he leaned down and kissed Atemu.

The feel of warm lips on his slowly woke Atemu, and he opened his eyes to find that Yugi was on top of him kissing. His eyes widened a moment before he kissed Yugi back and dragged him down on top of him.

Yugi landed laying full on Atemu as the kiss remained intact.

Atemu finally pulled away and smirked. "I rather liked being woken up like that." Atemu said.

"So I noticed. You were being a pain waking up, so I finally just decided to see if that will work." Yugi said.

"Well, it was certainly a nice thing to wake up to. I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning from now on." Atemu said.

"Don't go getting any ideas." Yugi warned him.

"Why not?" Atemu asked.

"Ask Yami what happened when he feigned being asleep when I would try to wake him up like that, and I figured out what he was up to." Yugi said.

"What did you do?" Atemu asked.

"He cut me off for a month." Yami answered sleepily.

The two turned to where Yami was laying beside them with his eyes still shut.

"You're awake?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. So what?" Yami asked, not opening his eyes still.

"It's unusual for you." Yugi replied.

Atemu turned his attention back to Yugi and said, "You really cut him off for that?"

Yugi nodded. "It taught him not to try to trick me again." Yugi said.

"Just for a simple kiss." Atemu said.

"Well, it might have turned into a bit more than that." Yami admitted, finally opening his eyes.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "For a straight week, he feigned it and ended up getting laid that morning." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Don't even say that you didn't enjoy it." Yami said.

"I never said that I didn't." Yugi replied.

"Okay. I get the picture. Don't try and trick you like that." Atemu said.

"Exactly. Now, I suggest you get up. As I recall, you have a council meeting to day." Yugi said.

Atemu groaned. "I have one almost every day." Atemu said.

"The pains of being Pharaoh." Yugi said.

Yami also groaned.

Recently, it had been decided that Yami needed to start attending the meetings as well since he was Atemu's husband.

Yugi giggled. "Come on. You'll live through it." Yugi said.

"Are you coming with us?" Atemu asked.

"No." Yugi said, finally climbing off of Atemu.

"Why not?" Yami asked as he sat up in bed.

"I believe it deals with the fact that I'm not married to Atemu yet. Besides, I've been to them before." Yugi said.

"Once we're married, you're coming every day." Atemu said.

"I got it." Yugi said before he went back into his room to check on Mayella.

"He can be irritating." Atemu said.

"Just wait until he uses 'The Eyes' on you." Yami said.

"What is that?" Atemu asked.

"Trust me. You'll know when he uses them on you." Yami said.

Atemu climbed out of bed and went to get dressed.

Yami sighed and did the same.

Yugi walked back in with Mayella. "Well, glad to see you're dressed." Yugi said.

"Not like you haven't seen me before." Yami said.

"Well, I don't think you're daughter needs to see it." Yugi said.

The two looked.

"Well, glad to see that she's awake." Yami said, taking her from Yugi.

"Yes. I just got her up." Yugi said.

"Well, why don't we all go and eat breakfast together before Yami and I have to go to the meeting." Atemu said.

The three left the room to go to breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Yami and Atemu went to their meeting.

Yugi was getting Mayella up and was about to leave the room.

"Yugi, wait a minute!" Tea said, running up to Yugi.

Yugi turned to face her. "What is it, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you. It's, um, about Tristan." Tea said, blushing lightly.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe I should get someone to watch Mayella." Yugi said.

"You don't have to. It's not like she really understands what we're saying." Tea said.

"All right. Why don't we go to Atemu's private gardens? We won't be disturbed there." Yugi suggested.

Tea nodded.

The two then went to where the private gardens were.

Yugi set Mayella down to let her play while he talked with Tea. He sat down with Tea on a bench. "So, what is on your mind, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you know that I really like Tristan." Tea said.

"Yes. I know." Yugi replied.

"Well, the truth of the matter is that Tristan and I have been together for almost a month." Tea said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "You've been together for a month, and you haven't told anyone?" Yugi asked.

Tea nodded.

"Why? Are you worried that people won't accept it?" Yugi asked.

"No. I know that no one will say anything to me marrying Tristan. He may be a guard, but no one will hold that against us. We just wanted to keep it private right now, and well-" Tea trailed off.

"You have no idea how to tell Atemu you're dating one of his guards, do you?" Yugi asked.

"Not a clue." Tea said. She looked over at Yugi and said, "I know that Atemu won't overreact or anything."

"Tea, this is Atemu we're talking about. He looks at you like a younger sister." Yugi said.

"Okay. He will overreact." Tea said. She stood up and started to pace. "I just don't want Atemu to go all protective over me. I understand why he's like that. I mean, my parents were killed by their servants, so I can understand why he acts the way he does. I just don't want him to ruin this. I don't want him to forbid me to see Tristan anymore." Tea said.

"Tea, do you honestly think that Atemu would forbid you to see Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"Well, no, not really. It's just that I'm worried about how he'll react." Tea said.

"Tea, if anything, Atemu will tell Tristan that if he does anything to hurt you, well, we both know Atemu could do just about anything to him. As long as Tristan treats you right, you don't have anything to worry about." Yugi said.

"So, could you tell him for me?" Tea asked hopefully.

"Tea!" Yugi scolded.

"Okay. Sorry." Tea said.

"Tea, just tell him. You two have been friends since you were kids. You know that Atemu is going to be okay with this. He wants you to be happy, and if being with Tristan makes you happy, then Atemu won't try to interfere." Yugi said.

"I know. I guess I'm just on edge with all this." Tea said.

Yugi got up and went to get Mayella, who was close to the edge of the pond in the gardens. "Mayella, you don't go near the water." Yugi scolded his daughter before walking back over to Tea.

"I've seen that Atemu has become quite attached to Mayella. I think I see him with her as much as you and Yami are with you." Tea said.

"Well, I think that Atemu is already seeing her like a daughter, which is a good thing." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Seth feels the exact same way about Chris. He sees Chris as his own even though Joey had him before he ever met Seth." Tea said.

"I know. It's a good thing, though. Honestly, Tea. You should just tell him," Yugi said.

"How? I mean, when would be a good time?" Tea asked.

"Tea, you and Atemu haven't taken walks in the gardens together in a long time, and from what I've heard, you two used to do that all the time." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Atemu started to like you, and I started to develop feeling for Tristan so we haven't exactly spent much time together." Tea admitted.

"Well, tell him that then. You know as well as I do that he won't take it as badly as you're imagination is letting you think. Ask him to walk with you in the gardens, and tell him then." Yugi suggested.

"Thank you, Yugi. I think that I'll take your advice." Tea said.

"No problem. Congratulations, by the way." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi. You're a great friend." Tea said.

"Any time." Yugi said.

The two then walked back into Atemu and Yami's room.

"Thanks for all the help, Yugi." Tea said before she left the room.

Yugi shifted Mayella in his arms. "Well, it looks like there's another couple in the palace, Mayella." Yugi said.

Mayella looked up at Yugi and smiled at him.

"Yeah. It is a good thing, and something to be happy about." Yugi agreed before going to his room.

* * *

"Explain to me the point of me being there now." Yami said as he and Atemu walked down the hall after the meeting.

"I don't know, Yami. Formality, I guess, sine you're my husband. If I had married a woman, she would have been Queen, and the Queen would have had to have been there, so I suppose that the council just thinks that you should be there since it is technically the law." Atemu said.

"Those meetings are boring." Yami stated.

"I know they are, Yami, but it's just something that I have to do. You know that better than anyone." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know. It doesn't mean that I like it, though." Yami said.

"Well, at least you hide it well during the meetings." Atemu said.

"Not like I have a choice." Atemu said.

The two walked into their chambers for lunch and found that lunch was already in the room.

"Okay. Who ordered this?" Yami asked.

"I did." Yugi said, walking into the room from his with Mayella.

"Oh. That makes sense." Yami agreed.

The three then sat down to eat.

"How was the meeting?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. It was just the usual stuff." Atemu said.

"At least it's over for the day." Yami said.

"Yours may be, but mine's not over yet." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"I have some paperwork that I have to do in my office, so if you need me at any time after lunch, that's where I'll be." Atemu said.

After lunch was finished, Atemu left to go to his office.

"I feel sorry for Atemu. He has a lot more to do than anyone else." Yugi said.

"I know, but it's not easy keeping the kingdom in order, and he'll get a lot more work done without us there." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed lightly. "Well, not long after we were married, I thought that I would try to help him one day, and it didn't work out the way we thought it would." Yami said.

"Let me guess. You ended up doing each other instead of doing the work." Yugi guessed.

Yami nodded. "He never did get to any of that work, and we both agreed that it would be better if he went his office alone from then on." Yami said.

"Hmm. Probably not a bad idea then." Yugi agreed.

"Although we were both rather happy that day." Yami said.

"I get the point, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I thought you would like to know." Yami said.

"A bit too much information, Yami." Yugi told him.

Yami laughed. "Well, once you and Atemu are married, you'll be in that same position." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"Have you seen any of the others today?' Yami asked.

"Just Tea. We talked for a little while." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I wonder where the others are." Yami said.

"Well, I wasn't too worried about it, and there was no way that I was going to Serenity and Mokuba's room." Yugi said.

Serenity and Mokuba had been married the week before, and the two were very happy to now be married. They had had a small wedding with just their friends and family there.

"I hear that. I'm sure that no one wants to go near their room like that." Yami said.

'They'll be like that with us when Atemu and I are married.' Yugi thought.

"So, what should we do now?" Yami asked.

"Well, I need to put Mayella down for her nap." Yugi said. He went into his room to lay her down.

'I know something we could do, but he'll shoot that down pretty quick.' Yami thought.

Yugi walked back into the room since Mayella fell asleep pretty easily and saw the look on Yami's face. "No." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"I know that look on your face, Yami, and the answer is no. I have said that I will not sleep with you again until after Atemu and I are married." Yugi said.

"I know. I heard you, and I'm not trying to force the issue." Yami said. He was quiet for a moment before eh said, "It would pass the time, though."

"Yami." Yugi said warningly.

Before Yugi could react, Yami had Yugi pinned on the bed.

"Of course, just because we can't make love to each other doesn't mean that we can't do other things." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "All right, but if you even try to start it, I am hurting you." Yugi said.

"Understood." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

* * *

It was late that evening before Atemu finished with all of his work. 'At least I am finally done for the day.' Atemu thought. He started down the hall toward his chambers.

"Atemu!"

Atemu stopped and turned to find Tea approaching him. "Hi, Tea. What is it?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about how you and I haven't spent much time together lately." Tea said.

"I know. Sorry about that. I guess I got caught with Yugi being here. Mayella, too, for that matter." Atemu said.

"It's okay, Atemu. I'm not upset. I understand that. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to take a walk with me in the gardens." Tea said.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea." Atemu agreed.

The two walked out into the public gardens together.

"The gardeners are certainly doing their work on keeping the gardens lovely." Atemu said.

Tea blinked, "Have you not been to them lately?" Tea asked.

"No. I've been spending more time in my personal gardens with Yugi and Yami." Atemu replied.

Tea laughed. "Well, the gardeners do an excellent job of keeping the gardens looking beautiful." Tea said. 'Of course, Tristan loves to take me on walks at night with him.' Tea thought.

Atemu knew Tea, and he knew all too well that there was something on her mind. "Tea, what is it?" Atemu asked.

"Huh? What?" Tea asked, turning to look at her friend.

"Tea, I know something is your mind. Now what is it?" Atemu asked.

Tea sighed. "Well, Atemu. The truth is that I wanted to tell you something important." Tea said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked as the two sat down on a bench in gardens.

"Well, I have found someone, Atemu." Tea said.

"Oh? Who is it?' Atemu asked. He had wondered if his friend would ever find someone.

"Well, it's one of your guards." Tea said nervously.

"Which one?" Atemu asked, praying it wasn't one of the more cruel of the guards.

"It's Tristan, the man who came here with Yugi." Tea said.

"Tristan." Atemu repeated. He had come to know Tristan rather well and found that he liked the man.

Tristan had proven himself to be a faithful guard. He had mastered his training a week earlier than most took. He had also helped capture an escaped prisoner who had escaped the palace dungeons in his first week. He was now one of the guards to the throne room.

"Yeah. We've been together about a month now. Atemu, he's real sweet to me, and he's great to me. He's nothing like those other suitors that came here. He really loves me, Atemu." Tea said.

"Well, Tea. If you like him, then I hope that you two are happy together." Atemu said.

"You mean, you don't mind?" Tea asked.

"Of course not. Why do you ask?" Atemu asked her.

"Well, all the others that came after me you always chased away." Tea said.

Atemu laughed. "Tea, that was because I knew that they were only after your wealth and your looks. I knew that they didn't care about you. Besides, I could tell you didn't like the way they were coming onto you, so I just chased them off. Besides, who's going to chance angering the Pharaoh?" Atemu asked with a smirk.

"That's the only time you ever flaunt your position. When you're trying to protect someone you care about." Tea said.

"Yes, it is." Atemu replied. He took Tea's hand in his and said, "Tea, if you are happy with Tristan, then I wish you the best. I've come to know him rather well because of Yugi, and I know that he's a good man. As long as he treats you right, there won't be a problem."

"Thanks, Atemu. I really appreciate it." Tea said.

"No problem." Atemu said.

* * *

Atemu walked into his chambers to find that Yami and Yugi were in there. "What have you two been up to?' Atemu asked.

"Nothing." Yami said innocently. Too innocently.

Atemu raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"He started it." Yugi said.

"Oh." Atemu said, getting it. He frowned. "I thought you weren't going to let him again until we were married, Yugi." Atemu said.

"We didn't go that far." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Spoiled sport." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You'll live. Did you talk to Tea?" Yugi asked.

"You knew?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I knew. Tea came and talked to me this morning." Yugi said.

"Knew what?" Yami asked, not liking being kept out of the loop.

"Well, Tea and Tristan are together now." Yugi said.

"They are?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Tea told me today." Atemu said.

"I didn't expect that one." Yami said.

"Am I the only one who saw how they acted together?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you're around them more than I am." Atemu said.

"I never suspected." Yami said.

"I know you didn't." Yugi said.

* * *

The following day, Atemu found Tristan. "Tristan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Atemu asked.

"Of course, my Pharaoh." Tristan said. He followed Atemu to his study.

"What is on your mind, Pharaoh?' Tristan asked.

"Tristan, we're alone. Just Atemu." Atemu told him.

"Sorry. What is it?" Tristan asked.

"Tea told me about the two of you yesterday." Atemu said.

Tristan gulped. "She did?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. I think that congratulations are in order. No one else has managed to capture her attention before now." Atemu said.

"Uh, thanks. Are you not angry?" Tristan asked.

"Let me guess. You heard how I chased the others away." Atemu said.

Tristan nodded.

"Tristan, those suitors were greedy men who only thought of her wealth and sex. I knew they didn't care about her, and I knew they wouldn't take care of her, so I wanted her to be safe. You, on the other hand, do care about her, and I know that. As long as you don't hurt her, I'm okay with it." Atemu said.

"Thank you, Atemu. I appreciate it." Tristan said.

"Just know that if you do hurt her, I will make it my mission to make you as miserable as possible." Atemu said.

"I have no intention of hurting her." Tristan said.

"Then we understand each other." Atemu said.

"Of course we do." Tristan said.

"Just take care of her." Atemu said.

"I will. You have my word on that." Tristan said.

Atemu didn't doubt him for an instant.

* * *

Hope you liked. I decided to get Tea and Tristan together now.

Next: Mostly Yami, Yugi, and Atemu fluff.

R&R.


	14. Surprise

Here's the next chapter. I hope that you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Surprise

Yami and Atemu were sound asleep, curled into each other's arms.

The sunlight shown in through the balcony and hit Atemu right in the face.

Atemu scrunched his face up before opening his eyes blearily. He blinked a few times before he realized that it was morning. He yawned before he unwrapped Yami's arms from around him and sat up stretching.

"What are you doing?" Yami mumbled, annoyed that he had been disturbed.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Yami, its morning. Now get up." Atemu said.

"Don't want to." Yami replied, pulling the covers over his head.

Atemu shook his head. He grabbed the covers and jerked them off of Yami. "In case, you have forgotten, Yami, we have a lot to get ready for tonight." Atemu said.

"Like what?" Yami asked, grabbing his pillow and jamming it over his head.

Atemu leaned over and propped his head on his hand. "Yami, do you remember what we talked about last night?" Atemu asked.

Yami raised the pillow to look at him. "Between which round?" Yami asked.

"The second and third." Atemu answered.

Yami frowned before realization dawned on him. "Oh yeah! I forgot that you were planning to-mupmph-"

Atemu slapped his hand over Yami's mouth. "Talk any louder and he'll hear you. I don't want Yugi finding out." Atemu hissed.

Yami pulled Atemu's hand from his mouth. "Okay, Atemu. I get it. I need to shut up." Yami said.

"Good. Now, I'm going to cover for you in the council meeting. I'm sure that they'll understand." Atemu said.

"And I'll get things ready for tonight." Yami said. He frowned and said, "How are we going to make sure that Yugi doesn't find out?"

"That's why I asked Ryou and Malik to make sure that he doesn't come near the room." Atemu said.

"They won't tell him, will they?" Yami asked.

"No because they don't know. They think that I'm just trying to do something romantic for Yugi tonight and that you're setting it up. They have no idea. Besides, they wouldn't tell anyway." Atemu said.

"So, how are they going to manage it?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I left that up to them. I'm sure that they'll enlist the others' help to keep him out of the room until then, so there's not much to worry about. I think that we'll be able to pull this off." Atemu said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

"Come on. We need to get dressed and ready. Yugi's going to be coming in here soon anyway." Atemu said.

The two got out of bed and got dressed for the day.

As they finished getting ready, Yugi walked into the room.

"Hey. I'm glad to see that you actually managed to get up out of bed without me having to force you to for once." Yugi said.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, it is the truth. I do end up having to force you two to get up in the morning most of the time." Yugi said.

"Okay. You do." Atemu said.

"How did you two get up on time before I came around?" Yugi asked.

"Well, if we weren't up by the time they thought that I should be up, Akefia and Mariku would normally barge in here and force me to get up." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Except they barged in on something they shouldn't have one morning." Yami said.

Yugi's jaw dropped. "They barged in when you two were-" Yugi trialed off.

The two nodded.

"I yelled so loud at them for that Seth swears the lounge has cracks in it." Atemu said.

"Let's just say that Akefia and Mariku started just banging on the door after that." Yami said.

"Where were you two headed?" Yugi asked.

"A meeting. The council wanted to meet early, so we're just going to be able to have a quick breakfast before we go to the meeting." Yami said.

"That's fine. Malik and Ryou just came by, and they want me to spend the day with them and Joey. They've said that we haven't spent a day as friends together in a while." Yugi said.

"That's fine. We'll be gone all day." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We'll see you later, Yugi." Yami added.

Yami and Atemu left the room.

Yugi laughed. 'They hate those meetings so much. I hope that they won't be too bored.' Yugi thought.

Deciding to meet up with his friends, Yugi left the room and headed for the lounge.

* * *

Yami and Atemu peered around the corner of the corridor and saw Yugi walking down the hall.

"I think that he's gone." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll handle the meeting. You go and get everything ready." Atemu said.

"Okay. I'll see later." Yami said.

Atemu kissed Yami before heading down the hall to the meeting.

Yami then headed back to his and Atemu's room to get everything ready.

* * *

Yugi found Joey, Ryou, and Malik in the lounge. "Hey, guys." Yugi said as he set Mayella down.

"Hey. Were Yami and Atemu upset that you wouldn't be around today?" Malik asked.

"No. They have a meeting that they have to go to, so they'll be gone most of the day." Yugi said.

"Well, we're going to have some fun. We haven't done much together since you got here." Joey aid excitedly.

"What are we doing, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Whatever we want." Ryou said.

"Within reason, of course." Joey said, glancing down at his large stomach.

"Yeah. Joey and I are pregnant." Malik added.

"Guys, we have Mayella, Chris, Alex, and Jax with us, too." Yugi said.

"We know. Let's eat breakfast and then get going." Joey said.

* * *

Atemu approached the throne room, and Shimon caught up with him.

"Pharaoh, where is Prince Yami at?" Shimon asked.

"Well, we're planning something tonight for Yugi, so Yami's going to get is ready today." Atemu said.

"Ah. I'm guessing that you're planning on proposing to him, then." Shimon said.

Atemu blushed lightly.

Shimon laughed. "I was young once, too. I understand." Shimon said.

Atemu stopped and turned to look at Shimon. "Shimon, don't mention to this to anyone. I don't want anyone to know what I'm planning." Atemu said.

"Your secret is safe with me. I rarely see him, anyway." Shimon said.

"Thanks, Shimon. I don't want Yugi to find out about this before I ask him." Atemu said.

"He won't find out about it. I can assure you of that." Shimon said.

"That's good to know." Atemu said as he walked into the room.

* * *

Yami had enlisted Seto's help in getting everything ready for that night.

"I can't believe that I'm helping you and Atemu get laid.' Seto muttered.

Yami smacked his cousin in the back. "Seto, we're not planning that!" Yami snapped.

"You're not?" Seto asked.

"No. Yugi made it clear that it wouldn't be until the wedding night that we would be doing that again." Yami said.

"Well, I guess I get that. Then why so much preparation?" Seto asked.

"We want to have a romantic evening with him, and we want it to be perfect." Yami said.

"All right. I just don't see why you asked me to help." Seto said.

"Because Bakura and Marik would have blabbed, and Ryou, Malik, and Joey are keeping Yugi occupied. You already know that Akefia, Mariku, and Seth will all be in the meeting with Atemu, so you were the only one left." Yami said.

"What about Tea?" Seto asked.

Yami looked at him. "Seto, she would tell Yugi in her excitement. Tea's a great friend, but when it comes to someone doing something romantic, she can't keep it in." Yami said.

"Okay. Those are all valid points. Let's just get this over with." Seto said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and the kids were out in the public gardens.

"I don't remember the last time that we actually did something together as a group." Ryou said.

"Honestly, when it was just the four of us, I think that it was before we were all forced to leave the village." Malik said.

"He's right. We all have different lives here now, and there's not as much time for each other. We're all more concerned about our families than anything." Yugi said.

"Well, we so need to keep spending time together as friends." Joey said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that you don't get enough of arguing with Seto and Seth." Malik said.

"It's how our relationship works." Joey said.

"You actually enjoy arguing with them?" Ryou asked.

"How do you think they all get in the mood?" Malik asked.

"Malik!" Joey exclaimed, turning red.

"Come on, Joey. We all know that it's true." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Although I have to admit that none of us thought that you would ever set together with Seto the way you two were always at each other's throat." Yugi said.

Joey shrugged. "We just weren't sure how to tell each other that we liked them." Joey said.

"Yeah. We get it." Malik said.

"I haven't really seen you argue with Seth, though. It's always Seto." Yugi said.

"He argues with Seto more than Seth. In fact, it's rare that Seth argues with him. I think Seto and Joey are just used to it." Ryou said.

"Well, it is something that we both enjoy." Joey admitted.

"Yeah, and I think that Chris and the other one you're having is just out of luck." Yugi said.

"No kidding. They're going to have nasty tempers when they grow up." Ryou said.

"Are you talking about my nephew?" Serenity asked as she and Mokuba walked up to them.

"Yeah. We're just talking about how they're out of luck because all their fathers have pretty bad tempers, and we know that they don't stand chance." Malik said.

"Well, that much is true." Mokuba said as they sat down with them.

The group watched as Mayella and Chris played together. Alex and Jax were both fast asleep.

* * *

Atemu was thankful when the meeting came to an end. He would still have to do some work in his office, but he was glad that the meeting was over.

Before going to his office, Atemu decided to go to his chambers to see how Yami was coming with the plans for that night.

Atemu walked into the chambers and said, "Yami, are you here?"

Yami poked his head out from the entrance to the gardens and smiled. "Everything's fine." Yami said.

"Oh, yes. Everything's just peachy." Seto said sarcastically.

Atemu was surprised to hear Seto. "What is Seto doing here?" Atemu asked.

"I asked him to help me get everything set up. I couldn't ask Marik and Bakura because we both know that they would have blabbed. Ryou and Malik are keeping Yugi occupied, and they've gotten Joey to help them, so Seto was the only choice left." Yami said.

"I feel so loved, cousin." Seto said.

"Oh, shut up." Yami snapped back.

"Everything is going to be ready for tonight then?" Atemu asked, making sure.

"Yes. We'll have everything ready by the time you get done and get Yugi back here." Yami replied.

"Okay. I have to do some work in my office." Atemu said before he left the room.

"Oh, sure. Leave all the work to us." Seto muttered.

"Seto, knock it off. You know that Atemu has a lot that he has to do." Yami said.

"I know that, but I'm helping to set up something that you two planned to do for Yugi." Seto retorted.

"And here I thought that you liked Yugi. I wonder how Joey will react when he hears that you don't really like his best friend." Yami said.

Seto grabbed Yami and pinned him to the wall. "Don't you dare tell Joey that. You know good and well that I don't mind Yugi in the least. I prefer him to my own cousin." Seto said.

"So I noticed." Yami said as he forced Seto to release him. "Let's just stop arguing. The sooner that we get everything done, the sooner you can leave." Yami told him.

"Thank you." Seto said.

* * *

Yugi, Serenity, Mokuba, and Ryou watched as Joey and Malik scarfed down the food that had been brought for them.

"How do you all eat that much?" Serenity said.

"Eafthing por few." Joey said with his mouth full.

"Joey, if you're going to talk, don't do it with your mouth full." Yugi told him.

Joey swallowed and said, "I said that I'm eating for two now." Joey said.

"More like three as much as you're eating." Mokuba said.

Joey shrugged. "I've got two husbands, so it's very possible." Joey said.

"What's so bad about eating so much? Ryou did, and I know Yugi did." Malik said.

"Don't look at me. I didn't say anything." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I know that Ryou and I used to eat that much when we were pregnant." Yugi agreed.

"I think that it's kind of sickening." Mokuba said.

"Well, you might want to get used to it. If you ever get Serenity pregnant, she'll probably be eating more than average." Yugi said.

"Hey!" Serenity said indignantly.

The group laughed.

"No offense, Serenity, but any person that is pregnant eats more than they would normally." Yugi said.

Serenity sighed. "Yeah. I know." Serenity said.

"So, how are things going between you and Atemu, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"They're fine. We're very close now." Yugi said.

"As close as you are to Yami?" Malik asked mischievously.

Yugi rolled his eyes at his friend's attempt to be underhanded. "Malik, you need more practice at being underhanded. You're not that good at it." Yugi said.

Malik pouted. "Fine. I'll have to get him, Bakura, Mariku, and Akefia to give me more lessons." Malik said.

"And, to answer your question, emotionally, I am as close to Atemu as I am Yami." Yugi said.

"No sex, huh?" Joey asked.

"Not until after we're married." Yugi answered.

"You did that exact same thing to Yami." Ryou said.

"Yes, I did." Yugi said.

"I bet that it's killing those two." Mokuba said.

"Probably, but I don't really care." Yugi said.

"We all know that." Serenity said.

* * *

Atemu returned to his chambers after getting some work done and found that Yami was the only one in the room.

"Can I assume that you and Seto got everything finished?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, we did." Yami replied.

"Good. I just hope that Yugi is surprised." Atemu said.

"I'm sure that he will be. He might suspect something romantic, but I don't think that he suspects you're proposing." Yami said.

"Well, I can't wait for the time to come. Did Serenity and Mokuba mind watching Mayella for us?" Atemu asked.

"No. They were happy, too, and like everyone else, they think that we're just doing something romantic for Yugi. They don't know everything." Yami said.

"Perfect. This should be great." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami said.

* * *

It was getting late, and Yugi and the others decided that they should go to their chambers.

"Well, we've had a great day." Joey said.

"Yeah. We spent it together, and I think that our husbands aren't going to be happy that we've been gone all day." Ryou said.

"Well, we'd better get going." Malik said.

Malik, Joey, and Ryou left with the kids.

Yugi was about to get Mayella when Serenity beat him to it.

"Yugi, you don't get too much time alone with Atemu and Yami, so Mokuba and I will watch her for a while so that you three can have some time alone." Serenity said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"We're sure. Don't worry about it. Go on." Mokuba said.

"Okay. If you're sure." Yugi said before walking off.

"I hope that everything goes all right." Mokuba said.

"Yeah. I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure that it's romantic." Serenity said.

* * *

Yugi headed back to the room. 'I wonder why Serenity did that.' Yugi thought, thinking it was strange.

Arriving at the door to Atemu and Yami's room, Yugi opened the door and went on inside.

Before Yugi could react, someone put a blindfold on him.

"What the-" Yugi started, reaching for the blindfold.

A hand slapped at his. "Leave it alone, Yugi."

"Yami? What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Yami said. He took Yugi by the shoulders and led him out of the room.

Atemu smiled. "Glad that you could join us, Little One." Atemu said.

Yami then removed the blindfold from Yugi's eyes.

Yugi gasped at the sight.

They were in the gardens. The moonlight gave a romantic glow to the area, and there was a table sitting out with food sitting on it along with a few candles.

"Do you like it, Yugi?" Atemu asked as he walked over to Yami and Yugi.

"Yes. I do, but what is this?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we just wanted to do something romantic for you, so we planned this." Atemu said.

"How did you get this ready when you had a meeting?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I stayed here and got everything ready. Atemu covered for me in the meeting." Yami answered.

"Well, I really appreciate it." Yugi said, kissing both of them.

"Well, let's sit down and eat." Atemu suggested.

The three then sat down to eat.

"What did you guys do today?" Yami asked."Not much. We talked most of the day, actually." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good. I know that you haven't spent much time with them lately." Atemu said.

"No, I haven't, and we plan to rectify that." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami added.

The three talked while they ate about different things.

After they finished eating, the three started to walk around the garden.

"So, you two were planning for us to have a romantic night from the start, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We wanted to spend some time with you, and we thought this would be the best way to do it." Yami answered.

"Well, you two did a good job of hiding it. I didn't suspect a thing." Yugi said.

"That's what we were aiming for." Atemu said. He hid a smile. 'And you're about to get a lot more than that.' Atemu thought.

Yami glanced over at Atemu and nodded his head.

Atemu knew that it was time. "Actually, Yugi, there was another reason that we planned this." Atemu said.

Yugi looked up at Atemu. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I decided that it was time for me to ask you my question." Atemu said. He took out a ring with a crimson stone in it and said, "Yugi, will you marry me?"

Yugi was shocked. He had known that Atemu would be proposing to him, but he didn't expect it then. His eyes filled with tears as he said, "Of course I'll marry you, Atemu!" He then hugged Atemu tightly.

"I told you he would say yes." Yami said.

"Yeah. You did." Atemu said. He then pout the ring on Yugi's finger.

"I think that we're going to be very happy together." Yami said.

"You realize we're going through another wedding." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We know." Atemu said.

"Well, you two are, anyway. I'm already married to both of you." Yami said.

"And you're still taking part in this one." Atemu said as they headed back toward the room.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I guess you have to deal with three weddings, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "I'm just out of luck." Yami said.

"Yes, you are." Yugi said.

Atemu smiled and leaned down to kiss Yugi. Yugi happily kissed him back

Yami watched them and couldn't help but grow aroused at watching the two. "Um, you realize that I'm still here." Yami said.

Yugi broke the kiss and said, "We know."

Atemu then kissed Yami as well. "I'm sure you're glad now that you don't have to go back and forth between the room now." Atemu said.

"Yes, I am." Yami agreed.

"And you both realize that I'm still not sleeping with you until after the wedding." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu groaned in disappointment as Yugi laughed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The wedding.

R&R.


	15. Wedding Ceremony

As promised, this has the wedding in it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- Wedding Ceremony

The following morning, Atemu was woken up by the sun hitting him right in the eyes. He growled as he opened his eyes and then closed them again when the sun hit him again.

Atemu tried to roll over, but his arms were weighed down. He looked down and saw that Yugi was curled up in his arms, fast asleep. Beside Yugi, Yami was also sleeping with an arm thrown across Yugi.

Atemu then smiled.

After talking for a while the night before, Atemu and Yami had managed to convince Yugi to stay in the room and sleep with them during the night. Yugi had agreed as long as the two didn't try anything with him.

So, the three had ended sleeping together the night before. Just not how Atemu and Yami would have wanted.

Atemu smiled. 'Things are great for us now. Yugi's agreed to marry me, and I know that once the council hears this, they're going to want the wedding to be as soon as possible. Than again, I would rather it be as soon as possible.' Atemu thought.

Knowing that he needed to get up in order to start the day, Atemu gently unwound his arms from around Yugi, sliding out of the bed so that he didn't disturb the other two occupants of the bed.

Atemu walked over to his wardrobe and got out the clothes that he would wear for the day. Once he had his clothes and the jewelry on, Atemu turned back to look at the bed and found that Yugi had curled up into Yami's arms now, and Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi and his face buried in Yugi's hair.

Atemu chuckled. 'Those two do look rather cute in that position.' Atemu thought. He hated to wake them up, but he knew that they needed to get up since they would have to tell the council that he was now engaged to Yugi.

Figuring it would be easier to wake Yugi up first, Atemu walked over and gently shook Yugi. "Yugi, wake up. It's morning." Atemu said.

Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes and looked over at Atemu. "What is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's morning, Yugi. You need to get up." Atemu said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said. He tried to get up, but Yami had a pretty strong grip on him. "Um, Atemu. A little help here." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Atemu said. He walked over and managed to pry Yami's arms from around Yugi, allowing Yugi to get away.

Yami groaned in protest before he buried his face in his pillow.

"Yami, get up." Atemu said.

"No." Yami muttered into the pillow.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, we know that you're awake. You need to get on up." Yugi said.

"Don't want to." Yami mumbled.

Atemu groaned in annoyance. "Why do I have to go through this every morning?" Atemu asked.

Yugi tapped his chin thoughtfully before he smirked. "Yami, if you don't get up right now, I won't make love with you again for a year." Yugi said in a singsong voice.

In flash, Yami was out of bed. "I'm up! I'm up!" Yami said.

Atemu was astonished. "It's that easy?" Atemu asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I found several methods that worked to get Yami out of bed." Yugi said.

"It's just a threat." Atemu said.

"You don't know Yugi." Yami muttered.

"You'd do it?" Atemu asked.

Yugi giggled. "Yes, I would." Yugi said.

"Why are we getting up, anyway?" Yami asked.

"Because we have to go to the council meeting after breakfast this morning, and we need to go and eat. We're going to tell them that Yugi and I are engaged so that we can start planning the wedding." Atemu said.

"That's a good reason for the early start." Yami said.

Atemu turned to Yugi and said, "You'll have to be there for this meeting."

"I figured as much, Atemu." Yugi replied.

"Good. Now, both of you get dressed so that we can go." Atemu said.

"Oh! Serenity and Mokuba have Mayella. I'm sure that they need a break from her." Yugi said.

"Good point." Atemu said.

"We'll go get her and meet you in the dining room, Atemu." Yami said.

"All right, but don't take too long. I'd like to tell the council about the engagement rather quickly." Atemu said.

The two nodded.

Atemu headed for the dining room, and Yami and Yugi went toward Mokuba and Serenity's room.

* * *

Mokuba and Serenity were already up and playing with Serenity.

"I wonder why Yami wanted us to watch Mayella all night." Mokuba said.

"It doesn't matter. I like spending time with Mayella." Serenity said.

"I know." Mokuba said. He looked over at his wife and said, "Serenity, are you looking forward to having kids one day?"

"Yes, I am. I've always wanted kids, and I can't wait to have one of our own, but I'll settle for playing with Mayella and Chris and the other babies here until we have our own." Serenity said.

"I agree with you. I can't wait to have kids, either." Mokuba said.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Mokuba called.

The door opened, and Yugi and Yami walked in.

"Good morning, guys." Yugi said.

"Good morning, Yugi. Good morning, Yami." Serenity said.

Mayella saw Yami and Yugi and immediately went over to them.

"Hey there, Mayella." Yugi said, picking her up.

"So, how did last night go?' Serenity asked.

"Without a hitch. Thanks for watching her for us." Yami said.

"No problem. We love spending time with her." Serenity said.

"Then could you do us a favor?" Yugi asked.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, Yami and I have to go to the council meeting this morning, so would you mind watching her while we're in it?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not, Yugi." Serenity said.

"Thanks. I owe you two big time." Yugi said.

"No problem. We'll get her after breakfast." Serenity said, figuring that they would want to spend breakfast with her.

"Thanks, guys." Yugi said before Yami and Yugi left.

"Well, I guess we spend more time with her." Mokuba said.

"I don't mind." Serenity said.

"Neither do I." Mokuba agreed.

* * *

Atemu walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

A few moments later, a servant brought out Atemu's breakfast.

"Good morning, Pharaoh." Shimon said as he walked into the room.

"Good morning, Shimon." Atemu said as his advisor sat down next to him.

"Did everything go as planned last night?' Shimon asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Atemu smiled and said, "Everything went as I hoped."

"Then I'm sure that will be mentioned in the meeting." Shimon said.

"Yes, it will." Atemu replied.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami, with Mayella, walked into the dining room as well. The two walked over and sat down with Atemu and Shimon.

"Good morning." Shimon said.

"Good morning." Yugi replied.

"Who's going to watch Mayella while we're in the meeting?" Atemu asked.

"Serenity and Mokuba are going to watch her for us. They said that they don't mind." Yugi replied.

"Those two watch her a lot for you, don't they?" Shimon asked.

"Yes. They're used to being around her, though. They don't mind it. Those two love spending time with her." Yugi said.

"That's good." Atemu said.

It wasn't long before they finished breakfast.

"I'll go find Serenity and Mokuba and give Mayella to them and then I'll join you in the throne room." Yugi said.

"All right. We'll see you then." Atemu said.

Shimon, Atemu, and Yami headed for the throne room.

Yugi walked out into the hall and found Mokuba and Serenity. "I was just going to look for you." Yugi said.

"Well, here we are." Mokuba said.

"I was going to find you to give you Mayella." Yugi said.

"Okay." Serenity said, taking Mayella from Yugi.

Mayella then reached for Yugi.

"Don't worry, Mayella. You'll see me again soon." Yugi assured his daughter. He kissed her on the cheek before he walked off.

"Don't worry, Mayella. He won't be too long." Serenity said.

"Come on. Let's eat before we do anything." Mokuba said.

The two walked into the dining room.

* * *

Atemu and Yami were already seated on their thrones when Yugi walked into the room to find that only Atemu, Yami, Seth, Akefia, Mariku, and Shimon were in the room.

"Yugi, how did you find them so quickly?" Yami asked, surprised.

"They were coming into the dining room as I was coming out." Yugi answered.

"That was good. At least you didn't have to search for them." Atemu said.

There was another chair that had been set up for Yugi to sit in when he would come to the meetings. Yugi went over and sat in it.

Seth, Akefia, and Mariku noticed that Yami, Atemu, and Yugi seemed to be very happy about something. The three looked at each other and shrugged since they didn't have a clue what was going on with them.

It wasn't long before the council and the priests had all assembled in the throne room.

It wasn't a shock to them that Yugi was there since Yugi often sat in on the meetings.

"We are ready to begin when you are, Pharaoh." Omar said.

"Very well. Before we start, I have an announcement to make." Atemu said.

The entire council and all of the priests were rather attentive to Atemu at the moment.

"I wanted to tell everyone that Yugi and I are now engaged." Atemu said.

"You are?" Seth asked.

"Yes. I proposed last night." Atemu said.

'So, that's why Yami had Seto helping him yesterday. He was setting everything up for when Atemu proposed to him.' Seth thought, remembering that his husband was miffed that he had to "waste" his afternoon helping Yami.

"Well, I believe that congratulations are in order." Omar said.

"Thank you, Omar." Atemu said.

"Pharaoh, we think that the wedding should be as soon as possible." Omar said.

"As do I." Atemu agreed.

'I have a feeling that the wedding will be very soon.' Yugi thought, knowing that Atemu would want to get married quick.

"We will be married within one month's time." Atemu said.

"Very well, Pharaoh. The plans will be made, then." Omar said.

Since that was settled, the meeting went on.

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Yugi, Yami, and Atemu started to walk down the hall.

"Isn't a month rather soon?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, it is, but I'd rather have the wedding as soon as possible." Atemu said.

"I'm sure that it would have been sooner if it wasn't for all of the plans that have to be made. After all, he has to invite the allies of Egypt here to witness the wedding." Yami said.

"That's one of the pains of being Pharaoh. You have all the dignitaries and others that come to witness the wedding." Atemu said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. It'll be here before you know it." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know. I have work that I need to do, so I'll catch up with you two later." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yami and Yugi said.

Atemu kissed them both before walking toward his office.

* * *

"You're engaged?!" Joey shouted.

"Yes, Joey, Atemu and I are now engaged." Yugi replied.

"So that's what he was up to yesterday." Ryou said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Atemu asked me and Malik to keep you out of the room yesterday. He just told us that Yami was setting up something for the three of you. I didn't know that he was planning to propose." Ryou said.

"Well, that's what he was doing. I don't think that they told anyone." Yugi said.

"Well, Atemu told Shimon, but that was it. No one else knew." Yami replied.

"Well, I guess this means that there will be another wedding." Tea said.

Bakura and Marik groaned.

"What's the matter with you two? It's not like you're the ones getting married." Joey said.

"Yeah, but we have to go to it." Marik said.

"It's not so bad, Marik, and you know it." Malik said.

"I still don't like to go to them." Marik said.

Yugi shook his head. "You even hated going to your own wedding." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Mariku's the same way." Malik said.

"They've got a month before that comes, though." Yugi said.

"And they'll be dreading it for the entire month." Ryou said.

"Yeah. We all will." Bakura muttered.

The group laughed.

"In any case, it's really great that you two are getting married, Yugi." Serenity said.

"Thanks, Serenity." Yugi said.

* * *

Atemu walked into his chambers late at night. He was dead tired and had been doing more work than he thought he would be. 'The council really wants the wedding soon.' Atemu thought. He had spent the last few hours talking with the council about the wedding plans.

"Atemu, are you all right?" Yugi asked.

Atemu turned to find Yugi and Yami sitting on the bed with Mayella, looking at him worriedly. He smiled and said, "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"You look like you've been in a meeting all day." Yami said.

"I might as well have been." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"The council is already starting on the wedding plans. I've spent the last few hours going over a lot of the plans with them." Atemu said.

"You look like you've been through a training session with Mariku and Akefia at the same time." Yami stated.

"If only I felt that good." Atemu said.

"Why don't you take a relaxing bath? It might help." Yugi suggested.

"I don't know if a bath will relieve me of all of the tension." Atemu said.

"If the bath doesn't do it, I'm sure that one of Yugi's massages will do the trick." Yami said.

"I think I'll take the bath at least." Atemu said. He then walked into the bathing chambers.

"I think we might need to help him out." Yugi said.

"With the bath?" Yami asked.

"No. We could handle the wedding plans since he has to deal with everything else." Yugi said.

"Not a mad idea." Yami agreed. He then smiled and said, "I'll help with the bath anyway." He then got up and walked into the bathing chambers.

Yugi shook his head. "Horny much." Yugi muttered.

Mayella looked up at him and yawned.

"Well, I'd better go and put you to bed." Yugi said, going into his room.

* * *

Yami walked into the bathing chambers to find that Atemu had just finished undressing and was stepping into the water.

Yami quickly undressed himself and walked over to the water, silently getting in. he then grabbed a washcloth and started to wash Atemu's back.

Atemu jumped, startled.

"Calm down, Atemu." Yami said.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"Helping. You looked rather beat." Yami said.

"I am." Atemu said.

Normally, Atemu would have protested to Yami doing this, but he was too tired to care.

Yami frowned. 'He is really tense. Yugi is going to have to give him a massage. That's for sure.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before Yami was done, and the two got out, drying off.

"Thanks, Yami. It helped some." Atemu said.

"I think that Yugi should give you a massage." Yami said.

The two dressed and walked back into the room to find that Yugi was sitting on the bed.

"Where's Mayella?" Yami asked.

"I put her to bed." Yugi answered.

"Oh." was all Atemu said before collapsing face first on the bed.

'Massage?' Yugi mouthed to Yami.

Yami nodded.

Yugi then straddled Atemu at the waist.

"Not now, Yami." Atemu muttered.

"Atemu, I'm definitely not Yami. Just relax." Yugi said, starting to massage Atemu's shoulders and back.

Atemu was in no mood to argue, so he just did as he was told.

Yugi continued to massage Atemu. "He is really tense." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami muttered.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami realized that Atemu's breathing had evened out, signaling that he was asleep.

"Well, at least he's asleep." Yami said.

"Yeah. We might as well go to bed, too." Yugi said. He started to leave, but Yami stopped him.

"Just stay in here, Yugi. Mayella will be fine, and we can leave the door open so we can hear her in case she wakes up." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

The two opened the door before joining Atemu in bed.

* * *

~The Day Before the Wedding~

"Well, the guests are starting to arrive, Atemu." Seth told him.

"Good. I'll be glad when tomorrow comes." Atemu said.

"Ready to get Yugi in bed?" Akefia asked with a smirk.

Atemu glared at him. "Unlike you, my mind is not always in the gutter. I'm ready to be done with the stress of all this." Atemu said.

"That's the only thing about getting married. The stress." Seth said.

"At least you only had to go through it once." Atemu told him.

"It's not my fault that you decided to get married again." Seth said.

"Just shut up." Atemu said.

"Come on. We had better greet the guests that are coming." Seth said.

Atemu walked off with Seth.

* * *

"Well, it won't be long before you and Atemu get married, Yugi." Yami told him.

"Yami, I'm nervous enough as it is. You don't need to keep reminding me of that fact." Yugi said.

"Sorry. What's there to be nervous about? You weren't like this when we got married." Yami said.

"Yes, but I wasn't in front of nobles, royalty, and such either." Yugi retorted.

"Yugi." Atemu said.

The two turned to see Atemu in the doorway.

"Let me give you some advice I had to give Yami. Forget about everyone else and concentrate on me. You'll be fine." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He blinked and said, "Yami was nervous?"

Yami blushed lightly.

"Oh, yes. He was nervous all right. For the same reason you are." Atemu said.

"It went fine for me, and I know that it will be fine for you, too." Yami said.

"I hope that you two are right." Yugi said.

* * *

After a banquet that night, Yugi, Yami, and Atemu headed to their chambers.

Since Atemu couldn't see Yugi until the wedding the following day, Yugi would be staying in a room with Ryou.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Yugi said. He kissed them both before going to the room he would be sharing with Ryou.

Atemu and Yami then went to their room.

"I hate this." Atemu muttered.

"Hate what?" Yami asked.

"I got rather used to Yugi sleeping with us at night. He has since the night that I proposed to him." Atemu said.

"Don't worry about it. After tonight, we'll have him every other night." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said.

"Well, why don't we go on to sleep so that it'll get here quicker." Yami suggested.

"Good idea." Atemu agreed.

The two then settled down for the night.

* * *

~The Wedding Day~

The palace was abuzz as it was now time for Atemu's marriage to Yugi.

Atemu was already at the throne, waiting for when it would start.

Yami was standing not far off. He had nothing to do during the ceremony, but he was glad to be there to watch his two husbands get married to each other.

After knowing that Yugi was ready, Mahado motioned to the musicians to play.

The musicians started playing.

The doors to the throne room were opened wide, and Yugi walked into the room.

Yugi was really nervous, but he remembered what Atemu had told him and concentrated on Atemu in front of him.

Before long, Yugi had reached Atemu was standing.

Seth was the one officiating the wedding.

Once Yugi was in place, Seth started. "We are gathered here together before Ra to unite Pharaoh Atemu and Yugi together in marriage." Seth said. He then turned to Atemu and said, "Atemu, so you do you take Yugi to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both live?"

"I do." Atemu said confidently.

Seth then turned to Yugi. "Yugi, do you do you take Pharaoh Atemu as your husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both live?" Seth asked.

"I do." Yugi replied.

"Then I now pronounce you married. You may kiss him." Seth said.

Atemu happily kissed Yugi, his new husband.

There claps of congratulations for them.

Yami smiled. 'Things are working for the best now. We're all together now.' Yami thought happily as he walked over to them.

"Pharaoh Atemu has taken on Yugi as his husband as he did Yugi. In the eyes of Ra, all three of them are married." Seth said.

Once more, there was clapping for them.

"I think that things have worked out for the best." Yugi said.

Atemu and Yami couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The wedding night. I'm sure you know what that means. LEMON NEXT CHAPTER!

R&R.


	16. Wedding Night

Okay. Major warning here. **THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!! **If you don't like lemons, don't read between the bold. It's a Mobiumshipping lemon.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16- Wedding Night

After the wedding ceremony, there was the wedding celebration where everyone would party for a while and congratulate Atemu on his marriage. Or in this case, his second marriage.

Atemu, Yugi, and Yami were all together in the party.

"I didn't realize that there would be so many people here." Yugi said as he looked around.

"Didn't you see them at the wedding?" Yami asked.

"I didn't exactly pay attention. I took Atemu's advice, and I didn't pay attention to anyone but him during the ceremony." Yugi replied.

Atemu chuckled. "It was the best thing for you to do, Yugi, since you're not used to this. As Pharaoh, I am used to this kind of thing." Atemu said.

"Well, I think that we had better do our duty and start to mingle. We don't need Shimon coming up and telling us that we need to speak with our guests." Yami stated.

"Yeah. I know. Come on, you two." Atemu said.

Atemu would have liked nothing more than to go back to their room and spend the night with his two husbands, but he knew that he couldn't get out of this.

The three went around and starting talking to some of the guests, whom congratulated Atemu on his marriage to Yugi.

Yugi also received many congratulations. He just did as Atemu had told him and thanked them kindly.

Atemu and Yami could tell that Yugi was a little uncomfortable with all of the attention that he was getting since he wasn't used to it, so they were trying to take as much of the heat as possible until Yugi got used to the attention he would now be receiving.

Deciding that they needed to take a break, the three went over to where the refreshments were, and they all got themselves a little bite to eat.

"I really don't like these big affairs." Yami muttered.

"Very few who are in the Court do. Look." Atemu said, gesturing to where their friends were.

Seth, Seto, Akefia, Bakura, Marik, and Mariku all looked unhappy that they were there. Ryou, Malik, and Joey didn't seem too upset about it, but they still looked rather bored.

"The only people that like to come here are the nobles because although they do live a life of luxury, they don't live like we do at the palace, and they like to be here. It makes them feel like they are important." Atemu said.

"It also makes them feel more important when they are invited to your wedding." Yami added.

"I know." Atemu said.

"I take it that you have as few big festivities like this as you possibly can." Yugi said.

"Exactly. The less of these things that we have to do, the better off we'll be." Atemu said.

Once the three had gotten themselves some food and drink, they went back to mingle with the guests some more.

Because of the crowd, Atemu got separated from his husbands. 'Great. Now I have to find them again.' Atemu thought, rather irritated.

"Hello, Pharaoh." a voice said.

Atemu turned to find himself facing the King of Siam. Atemu didn't mind the man much, but the King of Siam was a boastful man who bragged about himself a great deal, and it irritated Atemu to no end.

Atemu put on a fake smile and said, "Hello, King Montaque. It had been a long time since we last saw each other." Atemu said.

"Yes, it has. I must say that you are a lucky man to find two people like the ones you married." the King said.

"Yes, I am." Atemu said.

"How are they going to handle sharing you?" the King asked.

"They don't have to. We all are in love with each other. Yugi and Yami were married before I met wither one of them. We just happened to all fall in love." Atemu answered.

"That's a lucky thing, then. Not many people find the right one, let alone two." the King said.

"Yes. I agree." Atemu said.

* * *

"I wonder where Atemu is." Yugi remarked.

"He might have gotten caught speaking with someone. It's been known to happen." Yami said.

The two were looking around for their husband as they also had to stop and talk momentarily to a few people who wanted to congratulate Yugi.

The two soon found Atemu, who had been looking for them.

"There you two are." Atemu said.

"Where were you?" Yami asked.

"You know that it's easy to get separated in this crowd, and I spoke to a few people." Atemu answered.

"That's something that we have been doing, too." Yugi said.

"Well, it's something that we have are going to have to do for the day." Atemu told him.

* * *

Atemu, Yami, and Yugi were all thrilled when it was time for the festivities.

After Atemu said a few thank yous for everyone coming, the three quickly left the ballroom as the guests started to thin out.

"Well, we lived through that, at least." Yami muttered.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, it wasn't that bad." Yugi said.

"You got rather used to talking to everyone. Yami still has a little trouble with that." Atemu remarked.

Yugi shrugged. "I'm good at adapting to a new situation." Yugi said.

"That is true. You did adapt to living at the palace rather quickly." Atemu said.

"Well, I don't exactly adapt well." Yami said.

"We know." Yugi and Atemu said at the same time.

Yami glared at them. "That is not funny." Yami said.

"It is to us." Atemu said.

Yugi giggled. "Come on, Yami. Anyone who knows you knows that you don't adapt to a new situation at a fast rate at all." Yugi said.

"Okay. Okay. I don't adapt well. It takes time for me to get used to any kind of change." Yami said.

"You didn't take long to adapt to being married." Yugi said.

"Well, that was a change I welcomed." Yami said.

"Yeah. You enjoyed that change." Atemu said.

The three soon reached their room, where they had been heading.

"By the way, who's got Mayella?" Atemu asked.

Yugi laughed. "Serenity and Mokuba agreed to keep her the moment they learned the date of the wedding." Yugi said.

"I think we all know why they agreed to keep her." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled. "Well, I don't think that a child needs to be around us at the moment." Atemu said.

"Nope." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Horny much?" Yugi asked as they walked into the room.

"Well, you were the one that said no sex until the wedding night." Yami said.

As soon as they were in the room, Atemu grabbed Yugi and pinned him against the door. "As I'm sure that you're aware, Yugi-" Atemu started.

Yami smirked and finished Atemu's statement by saying, "It is the wedding night."

Yugi gulped. 'I think that I'm going to regret cutting these two off for so long.' Yugi thought.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Atemu leaned down and kissed Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Atemu back. Atemu ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth and let Atemu enter his mouth.

Yami felt turned on by the fact that his two husbands were making out. He didn't want to be left out, so he walked over and leaned down to start kissing Yugi's neck.

Yugi moaned into the kiss that he was sharing with Atemu from both sensations.

Atemu finally broke the kiss for the lack of air and said, "I think that we'll be more comfortable continuing this on the bed."

Yami got the message and stopped kissing Yugi on the neck.

Yugi panted, the breath taken from him from the actions of his husbands.

Atemu then picked Yugi up bridal style and carried him over to the bed with Yami behind him. Atemu put Yugi down on the bed before he climbed onto the bed with him. Yami climbed onto the bed as well.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi this time, and Atemu leaned over and started to lick up the side of Yugi's neck.

Yugi shivered and moaned at the two actions of his husbands. 'Ganging up on me. Two can play that game.' Yugi thought.

Yes, Yugi had a real wicked side which Yami knew of and Atemu would learn of.

Yugi reached over with both hand and started to rub Yami and Atemu's arousals with a hand.

Both men moaned at the feeling of their husband's hand on them.

"No fair.' Atemu muttered.

Yugi broke the kiss and said, "All's fair in love and sex."

"I thought it was war." Yami said.

"Not in our case." Yugi said.

Atemu smirked. "True." Atemu said. He reached over and then pulled Yugi's shirt up and off of him, throwing it to the floor.

Yugi shivered when the cool air hit his bare chest.

Yami scooted over to the side and sat back to watch.

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"Well, this is the first time you two are going to be together." Yami said.

"What about you?" Yugi asked.

"I'll watch." Yami said.

Yugi blushed, and Atemu smirked.

"That is so kind of you, Yami." Atemu said.

Yami smirked back. "That's because I get him next." Yami replied.

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, am I?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Yami and Atemu said at the same time.

Atemu then leaned down and started to lick and nip at Yugi's chest.

Yugi closed his eyes and let out a moan at the feel of Atemu's tongue on his body.

Atemu started to kiss down Yugi's chest until he arrived at one of Yugi's semi-erect nipples. He took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi arched his back and cried out at the sensation.

Yami bit his lip as he felt himself get very hot. Watching Atemu dominate Yugi was really turning him on.

Once the one nub was hard, Atemu turned his attention to the other nipple, and he gave it the same treatment. Atemu then trailed on down Yugi's body and dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval several times before he leaned up.

Atemu grabbed a hold of Yugi's skirt and easily pulled it off, throwing it off to the side.

Atemu took a moment to look over Yugi's body since this was the first time that he had seen Yugi. He was rather surprised to find that Yugi was bigger than his small stature would imply.

"Well, you certainly don't have anything to be ashamed of, Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi blushed lightly at that remark.

Yami chuckled. "As many times as I said that to you, I'm amazed that you still blush because of it." Yami said.

"Knock it off, Yami." Yugi said.

Atemu laughed. "Well, it is the truth, Yugi." Atemu said. He then placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned over and took the tip of Yugi's member into his mouth.

"ATEMU!" Yugi exclaimed. He tried to buck his hips up, but the strong hands on his hips prevented him from doing that.

Atemu then started to suck lazily on Yugi's member, tasting the pre-cum that has leaked from Yugi's tip.

Yami felt himself grow very hard watching the erotic scene before him, so he discreetly undressed himself until he was as naked as Yugi was.

Atemu continued to suck on Yugi's member, enjoying the feel of him writhing and moaning beneath him.

"A-Atemu, I-I'm cl-close." Yugi said, barely getting the words out.

Atemu caught on and released Yugi's member from his mouth, not wanting things to end just yet.

Yugi groaned in frustration.

Atemu chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. We're not done yet." Atemu said.

Before Atemu could react, Yugi had him pinned to the bed.

"Now, Atemu. You're not the only one who gets to have fun tonight." Yugi said. He leaned down and started to kiss down Atemu's neck, drawing a shiver from Atemu. Yugi then grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled the shirt off of him, throwing it to the floor. He then leaned down and started to explore Atemu's tanned, toned chest.

Atemu closed his eyes and moaned quietly at what Yugi was doing to him.

Yami chuckled to himself. 'Atemu has no idea how Yugi is. He may be gentle when it comes to everything else, but not when it comes to lovemaking. Of course, he'll find that out another day.' Yami thought.

When Yugi reached one of Atemu's nipples, he pulled it into his mouth before he started to suck on it. Once it was hard, he bit down lightly on the nub, causing Atemu to yelp mostly in surprise. Yugi then turned his attention to the other nipple, gaining another yelp when he bit down on it.

Yugi then grabbed Atemu's skirt and quickly pulled it off, throwing it to the side.

Atemu started to take back control when a low groan escaped his lips.

Yugi ran his hand over the underside of Atemu's twitching member. He then started to pump Atemu, wanting to play.

The sounds that Atemu was making was driving Yugi nuts.

Atemu felt himself getting close to the brink, so he forced Yugi to stop. "You're a little minx." Atemu said, breathing slightly heavier.

Yugi giggled. "I know." Yugi said.

Atemu then flipped them back over so that he was between Yugi's legs. He then took the jar of oil and coated three fingers in it. He then slipped one inside of Yugi.

Yami smirked. 'Now.' Yami thought. Yami slid himself over behind Atemu without either of his husbands noticing. He coated three fingers in the oil before he slipped one finger inside of Atemu.

Atemu had two fingers inside of Yugi, and he tensed and gasped when Yami's finger slid into him, stopping his movements.

Yugi blinked, confused. "Atemu, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Instead of answering, Atemu said, "Y-Yami, wh-what are doing?"

"You didn't think I was going to sit out completely, did you? You know I couldn't do that. I said I would let you have Yugi first, not go without." Yami said.

"Bastard." Atemu muttered.

"I know." Yami said. He slipped another finger inside of Atemu while Atemu continued stretching Yugi.

"ATEMU!" Yugi exclaimed when his fingers hit his prostate.

Atemu smirked and then gasped when Yami's fingers hit his prostate.

Yami smirked.

Soon, Atemu and Yugi were both prepared.

Atemu and Yami both coated their own members in the oil.

Atemu then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance before he thrust in to the hilt.

Yugi moaned and grasped Atemu's shoulders.

Yami then thrust into Atemu, gaining a gasp and moan from Atemu, who gripped the sheets tightly.

Atemu then pulled out until just his tip was left in Yugi before he thrust back in, Yami doing the same.

Soon, the three found a steady rhythm.

As Yami thrust into Atemu, Atemu was forced even harder into Yugi, who moaned loudly with each thrust.

It wasn't long before Yugi felt himself getting close.

"I-I'm ge-getting close." Yugi said, trying to warn them.

"S-so am I, Yugi." Atemu said.

"S-same here." Yami added.

Atemu reached between his body and Yugi's and started to pump the younger in time with his thrusts.

Yugi was the first to come. "ATEMU! YAMI!" Yugi cried as he spilled his seed over his and Atemu's chests and stomachs.

Atemu felt Yugi's walls clamp down on him, and Yami still thrusting into him caused him to release as well. "YUGI! YAMI!" Atemu groaned as he spilled his seed inside of Yugi.

Yami felt Atemu clamp down on him and was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI! ATEMU!" Yami moaned as he released inside of Atemu.

The three went tense after their releases.

Yami managed to pull out of Atemu before he collapsed beside them on the bed while Atemu just collapsed forward on Yugi.

All three were panting as they came down from their highs.

Atemu regained his senses and pulled out of Yugi and rolled over to lie on the other side of Yugi.

Once Yugi regained his breath, he said, "That was amazing."

"Glad you thought so." Atemu said.

"I know I enjoyed it." Yami said.

Atemu raised up and glared at Yami. "And warn me next time." Atemu said.

Yami smirked. "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." Yami said.

Atemu glared. "You're annoying, you know that." Atemu said.

"I try." Yami said.

"Do you two always bicker after lovemaking?" Yugi asked.

"Most of the time." Atemu said at the same time Yami said, "Yeah."

"I'm going to have to get used to this." Yugi said.

Yami smirked before he got up and then straddled Yugi's waist. "I believe that it's my turn now." Yami said.

"Then I guess I get you." Atemu said as he got behind Yami.

"You're getting me back, right?" Yami asked.

"Maybe." Atemu said.

Yugi groaned. "Stop arguing." Yugi said.

"All right." Atemu said. He quickly prepared Yami.

Since Atemu had just taken Yugi, Yami didn't bother with any kind of preparation.

Once Yami was ready, Atemu leaned down and whispered in Yami's ear, "Now."

Yami took the hint and thrust all the way inside of Yugi.

Yugi groaned and arched up when Yami was in him to the hilt.

Atemu then thrust all the way into Yami.

All three moaned again at the sensations they were feeling.

Yami then started a fast, hard pace with Yugi, hitting his prostate right off.

Atemu followed Yami's example and started a fast, hard pace with Yami.

Yugi groaned as he met Yami's thrust.

Once more, the three found a steady rhythm that they all easily liked.

This time, Atemu's thrusts had Yami going into Yugi even harder.

The sensation of being inside of Yugi's warm, tight heat as well as the feel of Atemu's thrusts into him had Yami reaching his end pretty quick.

Not wanting to be alone, Yami reached down and started to stroke Yugi in time with the thrust.

Yugi was the first to come again. "YAMI! ATEMU!" Yugi cried as he released his seed onto his and Yami's chests and stomachs.

Yami was thrown over the edge by Yugi's walls tightening around him and Atemu thrusting into him. "YUGI! ATEMU!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Atemu felt Yami's walls clamp down around him and was also thrown over the edge. "YAMI! YUGI!" Atemu moaned as he released inside of Yami.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The three went tense again.

Atemu pulled out of Yami and fell to the side of them on his back.

Yami pulled out of Yugi and rolled over onto his back on the other side of Yugi.

Yugi lay in the middle of them.

All three were panting ad sweating from the exertion of their lovemaking.

"It's going to take a little getting used to having two people take me every night." Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled. "I think that we will all adjust rather quickly." Atemu said.

Yami smirked. "I know that we will." Yami said.

Yugi yawned. "I don't know about you two, but I am tired." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami said.

"That makes it unanimous. Let's get some sleep." Atemu said.

The three cuddled up together with Yugi in the middle and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Atemu woke up when the sun hit him in the face. He opened bleary eyes and looked around. He rolled onto his back and yawned.

"Atemu, what is it?" Yugi asked sleepily.

Atemu looked over and saw that Yugi was still in Yami's arms, who had his head resting on Yugi's chest. "Nothing. I just-Oh-no!" Atemu exclaimed, sitting up.

"What?" Yami asked, looking up.

"I overslept!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Calm down. The council didn't bother you much the day after our wedding because they knew you would be tired. Unless something serious happens, they'll leave us alone today." Yami said.

"That's true." Atemu said.

Yugi sighed. "Since we're awake, should we get some breakfast?" Yugi asked.

Atemu and Yami's eyes met, and they both smirked.

"Actually, Yugi." Atemu said.

"We have a better idea." Yami said.

The two pounced on Yugi, startling the younger.

"Again?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." the two said.

Neither gave Yugi time to protest, not that he would have protested anyway.

* * *

"What do you say we go and see what the newlyweds are up to?" Akefia said.

Mariku smirked "Yes. I want to know as well." Mariku agreed.

Ryou and Malik hit their husbands in the head and said, "NO!"

"Why not?" Mariku asked.

"Leave them alone and let them enjoy the day. As long as nothing major happens, the council will leave Atemu alone, so leave him be. I think those three deserve to enjoy it." Seth said.

"What about Mayella?" Bakura asked.

"She's fine right here." Serenity said.

"Yeah. She doesn't need to see what they're doing." Mokuba agreed.

"Well, I think that things are finally looking great for all of us." Joey said.

"Yep." Bakura agreed.

"Well, things should be better." Seto grumbled, his way of saying everyone was happy.

* * *

Later that day, Yami had gotten Mayella and taken her back to the room.

Yugi was sitting on the bed, too sore to get up. "You realize you two are the ones who are going to pay since I'm so sore." Yugi said.

"We know." Atemu said.

"But it was so much fun." Yami added.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You two are a couple of horny bastards." Yugi said.

"Yes, we are." Yami said.

"And we're proud of that fact." Atemu added.

"Somehow, it doesn't surprise me." Yugi said.

The three spent the remainder of the day enjoying the quiet with Mayella, rather content with their lives at the moment.

* * *

Hope you liked it. This was just my second Mobiumshipping lemon, so please be nice.

Next: More Mobiumshippinf fluff.

R&R.


	17. Surprise Daddies!

Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17- Surprise, Daddies!

~One Year Later~

Nine months had passed since Yugi and Atemu had gotten married, and everything for everyone was going rather well.

Joey had had his kids, and he had wound up having twins, a boy and a girl.

The girl was blonde with blue eyes and paler skin. She was Seto's, and she was named Ellen.

The boy was a brunette with honey-gold eyes with tanned skin. He was Seth's, and he was named Marcus.

Malik had also had his children. He had had two boys.

One boy had Mariku's extremely wild hair, lavender eyes, and tanned skin. He was Mariku's, and he was named Zen.

The other boy had less wild hair and lighter lavender eyes and was not as tan as his twin was. He was Marik's, and he was named Zan.

Serenity had found out that she was pregnant and was now five months along.

Tea and Tristan had been married for two months now.

Atemu and Yami had become worried when Yugi never ended up pregnant until Isis nearly bashed them in the head and told them to stop worrying. She had to tell them that conception wasn't an easy thing, and that they just needed to wait. The two had finally calmed down and decided to wait it out.

Yugi had just found it amusing and would calm them down when they got upset by saying it would happen when it happened. He also laughed when Isis nearly hit them for worrying about it so much. He wasn't concerned about it. After all, he and Yami had been married three years before he had gotten pregnant with Mayella.

* * *

Yugi woke up to find that the sun was shining directly in his eyes. He closed his eyes and groaned. His stomach was upset again. He looked over and found that he was lying on Atemu's chest, and Yami curled up on the other side of Atemu.

Both were still sound asleep.

'They're both still asleep, and I know that they're going to be asleep for a while.' Yugi thought.

The three had been up rather late making love. It had been their anniversary, after all.

Yugi sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed before sliding out of the bed.

The moment that Yugi's feet hit the floor, he had to run into the bathing chambers to throw up.

It had become the routine for the past few mornings.

Yugi would wake up, get out of bed, have to throw up, and then be fine the rest of the day.

Yugi then walked back out of the bathing chambers to find his husbands looking at him rather worriedly. "What?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, you have been sick for the last three mornings." Yami said.

"Thank you, Yami. I hadn't noticed." Yugi said sarcastically.

"Honestly, Little One. We're worried about you. I think that we should take you to see Isis." Atemu said.

"You have those dignitaries that you need to meet with this morning, Até." Yugi reminded him.

Até was a nickname that Yugi had come up with for Atemu since they were married, and Atemu found that he didn't mind it at all.

"Screw the dignitaries, Yugi! You're more important to me than them." Atemu said.

Yugi sighed. He knew it was a losing battle, but he had a solution. "A different plan. You two go and deal with them and the meeting. I'll be in the healing chambers with Isis." Yugi said.

"Well, he is right. We do need to do that." Yami said.

"All right. Just go there. I'll make sure that she's seen you." Atemu said.

"I know, Até. I promise that I'll see her." Yugi said.

The three then got dressed for the day.

"If Isis is already in the throne room, tell her I'll be waiting for her in the healing chambers." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Atemu said.

Atemu and Yami headed for the throne room while Yugi went towards the healing chambers.

* * *

Atemu and Yami arrived at the throne room to find that only a few of the priests were there as well as Shimon.

"Morning, Pharaoh. Prince Yami." Shimon said.

"Morning, Shimon." Atemu said.

"Where is Prince Yugi at?" Karim asked.

"He's not feeling well this morning." Yami said.

Atemu turned to Isis and said, "Isis, he's gone to the healing chambers, so could you go there? You'll be excused from this meeting."

"Of course, Pharaoh." Isis agreed. She then left the throne room and headed for the healing chambers.

"I hope that Prince Yugi is all right." Mahado said.

'So do we, Mahado.' Atemu thought as he and Yami sat down.

* * *

Yugi had arrived at the healing chambers and found that Isis wasn't there. 'She must already be at the throne room.' Yugi thought.

Knowing she would be there shortly, Yugi sat down on one of the bed. He ended up laying down and closing his eyes.

A few moments later, Isis entered the healing chambers and found that Yugi was laying down and walked over to him. "Yugi?" Isis said quietly.

Yugi opened her eyes and looked up at her. "Oh. Hi, Isis. Sorry, but I didn't get much sleep last night, and I've been sick." Yugi said as he sat up.

"I understand. Atemu said that you weren't feeling well." Isis said.

"No, I'm not. The past five mornings, I woke up sick and after a little while, I would be fine the rest of the day." Yugi explained.

Isis frowned. "That's not normal." Isis said.

"I wouldn't say that." Yugi said.

Isis raised an eyebrow. "When did you become an expert in healing?" Isis asked jokingly.

"From watching you." Yugi answered.

The two the laughed.

Isis and Yugi had formed a strong friendship and often joked with each other like this.

"Honestly, how do you know that?" Isis asked.

"Isis, I felt this exact same way when I was first pregnant with Mayella." Yugi said.

"You did?" Isis asked, surprised.

Yugi nodded.

"I see. Well, that certainly puts a new light on it. Why did you not tell Atemu and Yami that instead of letting them worry?" Isis asked.

"Because I didn't want to tell them that they would be fathers without being sure. I didn't want to get their hopes up only to be dashed. I'd rather you confirm it before I tell them that." Yugi said.

Isis smiled. "I understand. All right. Lay back down." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and lay down on his back to let Isis do her examination.

Once Isis was done, she smiled. "You were right, Yugi. Congratulations. You're pregnant."

"I thought so. Well, I think that Yami and Atemu will be two very happy men now." Yugi said.

"Yes. They will stop fretting over why you're not pregnant yet. I'm sure that the council will be happy as well." Isis said.

Yugi laughed. "I know what you mean. I'm sure that Yami and Atemu will be happier than anyone about this." Yugi said as he sat up. "Isis, I'm sure Atemu will ask you if you've seen me. Don't tell him about this." Yugi said.

"I won't. I'll just tell him I saw you, and that you're fine." Isis said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Now, I want you to take it easy, Yugi. Don't do anything too strenuous. Also, make sure you eat a good meal at each mealtime." Isis said.

"I will." Yugi assured her.

"Good. Also, I don't want you having sex for at least three months." Isis said.

Yugi looked at her. "Isis, you'll have to tell Yami and Atemu that one yourself. They'll hate that rule." Yugi said.

Isis laughed. "Yes. I know they will, and once they know, I will make sure they know that they had better not do anything, or I will kill them." Isis said.

"They know better than to defy your orders when it comes to a patient's health." Yugi said.

"Well, you can go now, Yugi. I don't see a reason to keep you here now. Oh! I forgot. You can't have any wine until after the baby is born." Isis said.

"I won't. I'll just have juice until after the baby is born." Yugi agreed.

"Good. I have nothing else to say. I'll tell you what else to do if anything else comes up." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and left the healing chambers, rather happy. 'Well, Atemu and Yami have gotten their wish. They're going to be fathers again.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Atemu and Yami were glad when they came to the end of the meeting.

They had talked to the dignitaries about everything they needed to, and they left the throne room.

"I hope that Yugi is all right." Yami said.

"I know. He's been sick for too long." Atemu agreed.

On their way to their room, Yami and Atemu came across Isis.

"Isis, you did see Yugi, didn't you?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, Atemu. I saw him, and Yugi is fine." Isis assured her Pharaoh and friend.

"Thank you, Isis." Atemu said before he and Yami walked on toward their chambers.

Neither saw the smile on Isis's face.

The two arrived at the door to their room and walked in to find that Yugi was playing with Rain, the white tiger cub that Atemu and Yami had given Yugi as a gift.

Yugi loved the cub and played with him a lot.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked back at them and smiled. "I'm fine. I've just been playing with Rain." Yugi answered.

Rain leaned up and started to lick Yugi in the face, causing him to laugh.

"So, what did Isis say to you?" Yami asked.

"Well, she told me that I'm fine, and that I don't have anything to worry about." Yugi said.

"Well, then. What's wrong? Being sick every morning and then being fine the rest of the day isn't normal." Atemu protested.

"Até, I didn't say that she didn't tell me what was wrong. It's just nothing to be too worried about." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I am." Yugi said.

"Then what is it?" Yami and Atemu asked at the same time.

Yugi smiled. He loved teasing them, and he was loving this, but he decided that he would not tease them anymore. "All right. If you really want to know what's wrong, then I'll tell you." Yugi said.

"Good. What is it?" Atemu asked.

"I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu starred at him dumbfounded.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I'm pregnant." Yugi repeated.

"P-pregnant?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded.

Atemu and Yami did the only thing they could think of at the moment.

They fainted.

Yugi shook his head, and Rain looked down at the unconscious men oddly.

"Well, maybe I should have had them sit down on the bed first." Yugi said. He put Rain down before he walked over to where his two husbands had landed. He knelt beside them and shook them. "Yami. Atemu. Wake up." Yugi said.

The two groaned as they slowly came to.

"Y-Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Now get up. I can't believe that you two fainted on me like that." Yugi said.

The two men then remembered what Yugi had told them.

"You're pregnant?!" the two shouted at the same time.

"At least there's nothing wrong with your memory." Yugi said.

Yugi was then pulled down into a tight hug by his two husbands.

"I can't believe this! This is great!" Atemu said.

"Yugi, that is great news!" Yami added.

"You two recovered from your shock fast." Yugi muttered.

"Is that why you've been sick?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I believe the term is morning sickness." Yugi said.

"That makes sense." Yami remarked.

"In any case, I'm not really sick." Yugi said.

"Well, it's good to know. We're just so glad to know that we're going to be fathers." Yami said.

"You're already fathers." Yugi retorted.

"Yeah, but it's still great to know." Atemu reminded him.

"Okay. Let's get off the floor." Yugi said.

Seeing the wisdom in the words, Atemu and Yami got off the floor with Yugi and the three moved to the bed.

"So, did Isis say anything?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. She told me that I don't need to do anything too strenuous. She also said I need to make sure that I eat good at all mealtimes. I also can't have wine again until after the baby is born, so I have to drink juice until then." Yugi said.

"That's not going to be a problem, Yugi." Yami said.

'Just wait. The last thing will hurt.' Yugi thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Atemu called.

Isis walked into the room with a smile. She noticed the happy looks on Atemu and Yami's faces and said, "Can I assume that you know?"

"Yes. I told them." Yugi said.

"Why didn't you tell us in the hall, Isis?" Atemu asked.

"Because Yugi asked me not to. He wanted to tell you himself, and I thought that he deserved that right." Isis said.

"Well, we certainly were surprised." Yami said.

"Did you tell them the restrictions?" Isis asked.

"All except the big one." Yugi answered.

"What did you tell us?" Atemu asked.

"Trust me, Atemu. This is going to hurt you and Yami a lot more than it hurts me." Yugi said.

Isis chuckled. "Indeed." Isis said.

"What? What else can't he do?" Yami asked, a little worried.

"I don't want Yugi having sex for at least three months, possibly longer." Isis said.

"WHAT?!" Yami and Atemu shouted at the same time, horrified.

"I'm afraid so. It's possible that it will be the whole pregnancy." Isis continued.

Neither Yami or Atemu looked happy about it.

"I told you that it would hurt you a lot more than it would hurt me.'" Yugi said.

"Yugi knows what else to do." Isis said.

"Yes. I do." Yugi said.

"All right then. I'll see you later." Isis said before she left the room.

"Well, this really sucks." Yami grumbled.

Yugi giggled. "Well, it won't kill you, Yami. It's not like you haven't had to go without before." Yugi said.

Atemu flopped back on the bed. "I think that this will kill us." Atemu said.

"Stop being overdramatic. Isis did say that it might just be three months. Stop worrying so much. It's not like neither of you are going to get any. You've still got each other." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but it's not the same without you." Yami complained.

"Oh, shut up. We're following Isis's orders. I don't think you want to face her wrath if we don't follow her instructions." Yugi said.

Both gulped. They knew that Isis didn't play around when it came to her patients. She wouldn't care that Atemu was Pharaoh. She would chew him out for going against her orders.

"Fine. I guess we don't have a choice." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Isis is only saying this for your own good." Yami said.

"Well, look at the bright side." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"The council wanted an heir, and now they've got it, and you don't have to worry about it anymore." Yugi said.

Atemu brightened. "You're right! I know that the council will most certainly be happy about this." Atemu said.

"Not to mention the fact that you're already thrilled." Yami pointed out.

"Of course I'm thrilled!" Atemu said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I'm glad that you're both happy because I'm the one that is going to be getting fat." Yugi said, sitting back on the bed.

"Of, come on, Little One." Yami said, draping an arm across Yugi's shoulders. "There's a difference in being fat and being pregnant. You certainly got your figure back after Mayella." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"In any case, this is a great day for us." Atemu said.

"By the way, what happened with the dignitaries?" Yugi asked.

"Oh! We handled everything. They will be leaving pretty soon. Speaking of which, we have to see them off." Atemu said.

"Well, they'll be staying for lunch and then we'll be seeing them off." Yami said.

"Well, we'll have to make sure that the servants know to send juice with my meals now." Yugi said.

"We'll make sure that they do that, Yugi." Atemu said.

"So, when are we telling the council?" Yami asked.

"I'd like to tell our friends, first." Yugi said.

"All right. We'll tell our friends tonight, and we'll let the council and the priests know tomorrow." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Atemu, Yami, and Yugi had had lunch with the dignitaries along with the council and priests.

There was just a lot of small talk.

Yugi had seen Isis watching him to make sure that he ate, 'My eating habits are going to be something that Isis, Yami, and Atemu always watch now.' Yugi thought.

Soon, it was time for the dignitaries to leave.

Atemu, Yami, and Yugi saw them off as was their duty.

After they were outside the palace walls, Isis approached them and said, "When are you telling the council?"

"We want to tell our friends first. Then we'll tell the council and the other priests in the meeting tomorrow, so keep it to yourself for now, Isis." Atemu said.

"I will, but I can't promise to keep it a secret from Mahado. We don't like to keep secrets in our marriage." Isis said.

"It wouldn't hurt for Mahado to know. Just make sure that he knows not to tell anyone." Yami said.

"He won't. I can assure you of that." Isis said.

"All right, Isis." Atemu agreed.

* * *

"You're pregnant?!"

Yugi nodded.

"That's great news, guys!" Joey said.

"Yeah. How long have you known?" Ryou asked.

"Since this morning." Yugi replied.

"I'm sure that you two are glad now." Seth said.

"Yes. We are." Atemu said.

"The council will be glad, too." Akefia said.

"I guess the usual restrictions apply." Malik said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

Bakura snickered. "I guess the no sex thing stings, huh?" Bakura said.

"I'm sure that you already know that, Bakura. You've been through it once already." Yami replied.

Bakura glared at him.

"Hey. There's no need to argue. This is a great thing that's happened." Serenity said.

"She's right. It's not something to argue about." Mokuba said.

"We don't pay them any attention, Mokuba. It doesn't bother us on the least." Atemu said.

"It's great that you guys finally are having kids, though." Ryou said.

"Does the council know yet?" Seto asked.

"No. We're planning to wait and tell them in the meeting tomorrow." Atemu replied.

"Well, it's been a while coming." Mariku said.

"I guess you guys are pretty excited." Tea said.

"Yes, we are." Yami said.

"Are you not worried, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Not really. I was pregnant before, so I already know what to expect. These two will be more worried than I will be." Yugi said.

"So sue us. We didn't go through this before." Atemu said.

The group continued to talk about it.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu all laid down for the night.

"Don't you two have a panic attack when I have to throw up in the morning." Yugi said.

"Well, now that we know what's wrong, we won't worry as much." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It was when we didn't know that it bothered us so much." Yami added.

"By the way, how long will this go on?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I had morning sickness for about three and a half months when I was pregnant with Mayella, so it could be that long. Of course, I know that each pregnancy could be different, so I could have it for a longer period of time or a shorter period of time. I don't really know." Yugi explained.

"Well, this is a great thing. We've been waiting for this for a while." Yami said.

"I know. You two can stop fretting over why I'm not getting pregnant." Yugi said.

"There's no reason for us to wonder now." Atemu said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu both cuddled up with Yugi between them.

"You know, I can't wait until you start showing." Atemu said as he rested a hand on Yugi's stomach.

"Neither can I." Yami added, also putting a hand on Yugi's stomach.

"You two can't wait, and I dread it." Yugi said.

Atemu and Yami laughed at him before they both kissed him on the cheek.

The three then settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Yami, Atemu, and Yugi were sitting in a meeting.

That morning, Yugi had had to throw up that morning, but Yami and Atemu weren't as worried as they had been before.

Atemu was sitting on the throne with Yami on one of the smaller thrones and Yugi on the other one.

The council and the priests had assembled for the meeting that day.

"Pharaoh, we are ready to begin when you are." Omar said.

"Very well. Before we start the meeting, there is an announcement that I have to make." Atemu said.

The priests and the council all were attentive to what Atemu had to say.

Isis, Mahado, Seth, Akefia, and Mariku all knew what the announcement was, but they were wondering how the council would react to the news, although they knew that the council would be happy when they heard the news.

"Isis found confirmed yesterday that Yugi is pregnant." Atemu said.

"He is?" Omar asked.

"Yes. He is." Isis said, just confirming what Atemu had said.

"This is great news, Pharaoh!" Shimon said.

"Thank you, Shimon." Atemu said.

All the priests and the council gave their congratulations to the three.

Since that was taken care of, the meeting progressed as normal to deal with daily things in the kingdom.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Até is just a nickname I saw Yugi call Atemu in another fic and decided to use it. Not sure which one.

Next: Serenity has her baby, and a bit of fluff with Yugi, Yami, and Atemu.

R&R.


	18. Pregnancy and Babies

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18- Pregnancy and Babies

~Four Months Later~

Yugi woke up and found that he was the first one awake. He looked up and found that Yami and Atemu were both still sound asleep.

Atemu was in the middle of them, and Yami was laying on Atemu's chest.

Yugi smiled before he climbed out of bed. He stretched before going into the bathing chambers to wash his face off and wake himself up.

It dawned on Yugi that he didn't feel sick this morning and hadn't for the last few days.

'I must be starting to get over my morning sickness.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had been sick for most of the last four months, and it had started to drive him nuts.

Yugi went back into the room and found that Atemu and Yami were still sound asleep. Yugi shook his head before getting dressed. He then went out and asked a servant to bring their breakfast to the room.

Yugi was already starting to get big, and he had a feeling that he might be having more than one baby.

Yugi went back over to the bed and climbed back on the bed beside Atemu. He reached over and shook Atemu. "Até. Até, you need to get up." Yugi said.

Atemu groaned and shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Yugi sighed and started to shake Atemu harder. "Atemu, wake up!" Yugi said louder.

Unfortunately, Atemu still didn't wake up.

Yugi then tried to wake Yami up to no avail.

Yugi then smirked. He would put his wicked side to work. "Atemu, Yami." Yugi said in a singsong voice. He smirked and said, "If you don't get up right now, I'm not going to have sex with you guys for a whole year after the baby is born."

Atemu and Yami both jumped up when they heard that fell over each other and tumbled onto the floor out of the bed. Both groaned.

Yugi laughed hysterically. "That certainly woke you two up." Yugi said.

Atemu growled. "That wasn't funny." Atemu said.

"I thought it was." Yugi said.

"Atemu, get off me." Yami said.

Atemu had landed on Yami's back.

"Sorry." Atemu said. He got off of Yami's back and helped him up.

"I've asked a servant to bring up breakfast, so you two might want to get dressed." Yugi said, looking at his two naked husbands.

Grumbling, Yami and Atemu went into the bathing chambers before they got dressed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Yugi called.

Two servants brought in their breakfast and left it on the table.

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu sat down to eat.

"Yugi, that wasn't a funny way to wake us up." Atemu said.

"Well, I thought it was. Besides, if you two didn't get up, it might have ended up being true." Yugi said.

Both paled at the thought.

Yugi laughed. "That would kill the two of you." Yugi said.

Before long, Yami pushed his try away.

"Yami, you can't be done." Atemu said.

"I am. You know I don't like breakfast that much." Yami said.

"You do this every morning. You barely eat. Honestly. Sometimes, I think that we don't even need to bother with getting you a breakfast tray. You get eat off us." Atemu said.

"Might be better." Yami said.

"Don't worry, Atemu." Yugi said. He pushed his empty tray away, grabbed Yami's tray, and pulled it in front of him, starting to eat it.

Yami and Atemu starred at him.

"You're still hungry?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered as he ate.

"Well, we can tell Isis that you're eating a good breakfast." Atemu said, watching as what was left of Yami's breakfast was eaten by their pregnant husband.

After breakfast, the group left their chambers.

"Well, we have a council meeting to go to." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll have to sit this one out." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I have to see Isis for a check-up this morning." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay. We'll see you later, Little One." Atemu said.

The three then walked off.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the healing chambers and walked in to find that Isis was alone in the room. "Isis." Yugi said.

Isis turned and smiled at him. "Hello, Yugi." Isis said.

"I'm not too early for that check-up, am I?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not. Come on in." Isis said.

Yugi walked over and sat on the bed.

"How have you been doing?" Isis asked.

"I'm fine. I haven't felt sick the last couple of days." Yugi answered.

"Well, that's good. A lot of people stop feeling sick around this time." Isis said.

"Yeah, and I'm already a lot fatter than I was with Mayella at this time." Yugi said.

"Well, given that you have two husbands, I would say that you're probably having more than one." Isis said.

"My thoughts exactly." Yugi said.

"Well, lay down so that I can do my examination." Isis said.

Yugi did as he was told, and Isis began her examination.

"Well, everything looks fine. Have you been eating well?" Isis asked.

Yugi laughed. "Ask Atemu and Yami." Yugi said.

"Why?" Isis asked, confused.

"Well, you know that Yami doesn't care for breakfast that much." Yugi said.

"Yes, I know. He barely eats what he's given." Isis aid.

"Well, when he said he was done, I had just finished, and I sort of ate his, too." Yugi said.

Isis laughed. "Well, I would say that you had a very god breakfast then." Isis said.

"Better than it going to waste." Yugi said.

"True. Well, you're doing very well. My only warning is that you need to do less now. Nothing strenuous period." Isis said.

"What can I do that's strenuous?" Yugi asked.

"Point well taken. Still, don't do anything strenuous, and rest a little more. Also, don't get stressed out about anything." Isis said.

"I understand, and I promise that I won't." Yugi assured her.

"Good. I will tell Yami and Atemu so that they know, too." Isis said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed. He thought and said, "What about the thing that Yami ad Atemu will want to know about?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have sex. Just nothing too rough." Isis said.

"Okay. That will make those two rather happy." Yugi said.

"I know it will. Just be careful." Isis said.

"I will." Yugi said.

"You can go." Isis said.

"All right. Bye, Isis." Yugi said before leaving.

Isis chuckled. 'Yami and Atemu will be happy now.' Isis thought.

* * *

Yugi had gone and found his friends in the lounge.

"Hey, Yugi. What are you doing?" Joey asked.

"Not much. I just went to Isis." Yugi answered, sitting down by Tea.

"Is everything okay?" Mokuba asked.

"Everything is fine." Yugi assured him.

"Just a checkup?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied.

Mayella and Chris were playing together in the floor while Malik, Joey, and Ryou's kids were crawling around.

"How are you doing, Serenity?" Ryou asked.

"I'm fine. Isis said that I could have the baby at any time, and I can't wait." Serenity said.

"Neither can I." Mokuba agreed.

"Well, I'll be uncle pretty soon." Joey said.

"We both will." Seto said.

"Can I assume that Yami and Atemu are getting a little protective?" Ryou asked.

"A little, but not too bad yet. I know that that will come later on." Yugi said.

"Well, it's the first time that they have been through this." Malik said.

"And you've been through it before." Seto added.

"I know." Yugi said.

So, what should we do?" Joey asked.

"Well, I can't do much of anything, and Yugi probably shouldn't, either." Serenity said.

"She's right." Yugi agreed.

"Well, I think that we'll go and do something." Bakura said.

"Go on." Serenity said.

Soon, Yugi, Tea, and Serenity were the only ones left in the room.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey had taken the toddlers, but Joey left Chris to play with Mayella.

"Yugi. Serenity. Can I ask you two something?" Tea asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"How do you know when you're pregnant?" Tea asked.

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Because I haven't felt right lately, and I wanted to know." Tea answered.

"Well, fro me, I feel kind of nauseous every morning, and the second I get out of bed, I have to throw up. I'd feel better by the afternoon, though. I also got kind of tired more often." Yugi said.

"I felt the same way, and I noticed that I had gained a little weight." Serenity said.

Tea bit her lip.

"Tea, do you feel like that?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I do." Tea said.

"Tea, the best thing for you to do is to just go and see Isis. Tell her how you feel and what you think it might be. Isis will just confirm it." Yugi said.

"Okay. Thanks." Tea said before leaving.

"Well, a lot of us have been getting pregnant lately." Serenity said.

"Yeah, but you won't be pregnant much longer." Yugi said.

"I know, and I can't wait to see the baby." Serenity said.

Yugi laughed. "I know the feeling. I couldn't wait with Mayella, and I can't wait now." Yugi said.

* * *

By the time Atemu and Yami returned to their chambers, Yugi had already had lunch sent up and was eating along with Mayella, who had learned to eat by herself.

"You couldn't wait for us?" Atemu asked.

"Nope." Yugi said before resuming eating.

Atemu and Yami then sat down to eat.

"How did everything go with Isis?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. I'm going good. She's said just to keep eating right, nothing too strenuous, and I don't need to get stressed out." Yugi answered.

"That's good to know." Yami said.

Yugi had decided not to say anything about Tea because he figured that she would want to tell them herself if she was pregnant.

Atemu noticed that Yugi seemed to have a bit more on his tray than he and Yami did. "Yugi, did you ask the servants to bring you more food?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Isis agrees with me on the fact that I might be having more than one baby, so I'm going to be eating more." Yugi replied.

"You know that we would have shared with you." Yami said.

"I know, but you two need to eat, too." Yugi said.

"That is true." Atemu said.

"Anyway, how did the meeting go?" Yugi asked.

"It went fine. Nothing unusual happened." Yami said.

"Well, that's good to know." Yugi said.

After they were done, a few servants came and got them.

"So, what now?" Yami asked.

"Well, you do know that someone has a birthday coming up." Yugi said.

Mayella looked up and brightened. "ME!" Mayella said.

Yami, Atemu, and Yugi laughed.

"Yes, princess. You do." Atemu said, picking her up.

Atemu had taken to calling Mayella princess for the last year. Yami had gotten into the habit of calling her princess.

"You're going to spoil her." Yugi said.

"Too late." Yami said.

"I know. One can hope, though." Yugi said.

"So, what are we doing for Mayella's birthday?" Yami asked.

"A party. What else?" Atemu said.

"Yay!" Mayella said.

Yugi sighed. "Why do I bother hoping?" Yugi asked.

There was a sudden loud knock o the door.

"What?" Atemu yelled.

Akefia ran in. "I thought tat you would like to know that Serenity is in labor." Akefia said.

"She is?" the three asked.

Akefia nodded.

The three then followed Akefia out.

* * *

Mokuba was already outside the healing chambers, pacing nervously.

"Mokuba, calm down. It's okay." Seto said.

"I can't stay calm, Seto. My wife's having our baby." Mokuba said.

"She'll be fine, Mokie." Joey added.

Yugi watched Mokuba and smiled. 'He's acting like a nervous father, which he is.' Yugi thought.

Everyone tried to calm Mokuba down, but nothing worked.

~Four Hours Later~

Isis finally came out.

"Isis, is she all right?" Mokuba asked anxiously.

"She's fine. You can see her." Isis said.

Mokuba ran in before Isis could say another word.

"Hmm. He's in for a shock." Isis said.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Because Serenity had twins." Isis explained.

"Twins?!"

"Yes. A boy and a girl." Isis replied.

"That's great!" Ryou said.

"Yeah. They're going to be having fun raising them." Marik added.

"Serenity's all right, though, right?" Joey asked, making sure.

"She's fine. A little tired, which is understandable." Isis said.

* * *

Mokuba walked into the room and found Serenity on the bed holding two babies. "Serenity, you had twins?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. Didn't Isis tell you?" Serenity asked.

Mokuba blushed. "Honestly, the instant she told me I could see you, I came in here. I didn't give her the chance to say it." Mokuba said.

"Well, we have a son and a daughter." Serenity said.

Mokuba walked over and looked at their children.

The boy had brown hair and dark eyes while the girl had dark hair and green eyes.

"They're gorgeous." Mokuba said.

"I know they are. What are we naming them?" Serenity asked.

"Hmm. How about Mason for the boy?" Mokuba asked.

"I like that. Truthfully, I have always wanted to name a girl Alexis." Serenity said.

"I think that we have the names for them then." Serenity said.

"Yeah." Mokuba agreed. He leaned over and kissed Serenity.

* * *

"I'm glad that Serenity is all right." Yugi said.

"Yeah, and she had beautiful children." Yami added.

"I know. It is great for her and Mokuba. I know that they both wanted to have children." Atemu said.

"Well, they have that now." Yugi said.

Mayella was in her own room playing under the watchful eye of a nanny. Yugi had decided that Mayella should have her own room now since the one that was used as the servant's chamber would be converted into the nursery for the children Yugi had. Mayella's room was only one door down from them.

"So, what now?" Yami asked as the three got on the bed together and cuddled up.

"Well, Isis did say that we could make love as long as it's not rough." Yugi said.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea." Atemu said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Atemu said, moving to the edge of the bed.

Tea ran in and hugged Atemu. "Atemu, you're not going to believe it1" Te said excitedly.

"What?" Atemu asked, looking at his friend in astonishment.

"I'm pregnant, Atemu! I'm going to have a baby with Tristan!" Tea said.

"You are?" Atemu asked, shocked.

Tea nodded. "I can't believe it! You know that I always wanted kids!" Tea said.

Yugi smiled. "That's great news, Tea. Congratulations." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi." Tea said.

Atemu smiled. "That is great, Tea. I'm glad of that." Atemu said.

"Thanks. We are so excited." Tea said.

"We can tell." Yami replied.

Tea stayed and talked to them a few minutes more before leaving.

"That's great news. I know that Tristan is a happy man." Yami said.

"Yes. Tea's always wanted children, and I know that she'll make a great mother." Atemu said.

Yugi stretched. "So, we have another expectant father around." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We're the other two." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I know that." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu then cuddled up with Yugi again.

"It'll be a different thing for us." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We didn't see Mayella until she was two years old. We never had the chance to see her as a baby." Yami said.

"Well, you'll see this one as a baby." Yugi said.

"We know that." Atemu said.

"I will go ahead and warn you that we'll be waking up in the middle of the night a lot." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We figured that out from Seto, Seth, Mariku, Marik, Bakura, and Akefia. They've been giving us some heads up." Atemu said.

"Nothing too drastic, I hope." Yugi said.

"Nah. Nothing too unusual for them. We know what we should listen to and what we shouldn't." Yami said.

"You've been double checking with Isis, haven't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." the two men admitted.

Yugi laughed. "Probably a good thing." Yugi said.

"Are you not worried, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Not really. I've been through this before. There is a little bit of anxiety, but not much." Yugi replied.

"Well, we still have a little while before they are here." Atemu said.

"In the meantime-" Yami trailed off.

Atemu and Yami then pounced on Yugi, knocking him back.

"We have been cut off from you for a while." Yami said with a smirk.

"And I think that we would like to have that again." Atemu added with a similar smirk to Yami's.

Yugi smirked up at them. "Then let's start." Yugi said.

The three were then lost in their passion for the night.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning smiling. He looked over at his two husbands and laughed at the fact that they were both out cold. 'Well, it was a long night.' Yugi thought.

The three had ended up going several rounds last night, making them all very exhausted.

Soon, Yami and Atemu woke up.

"Good morning." Yugi said.

"Morning." Yami said with a yawn.

"And I thought that we suffered from Isis's orders. You were an animal last night, Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, unlike you two, I haven't had sex since we found out I was pregnant. You two still had each other for that." Yugi said.

"True. It was great last night, though." Yami said.

"Well, I admit that." Atemu said.

Yugi laughed. "You two would love it if every night was like that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We would." Atemu said.

"All right. Get up. We have other things to do than lay in bed." Yugi said.

"It's a great idea, though." Yami said.

"Come on. Let's get up." Atemu said.

The three got up and got dressed to start their day.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi's turn for having a baby/babies.

R&R.


	19. Birth

This is the last chapter of the story, so I hope you enjoy it.

Also, I start back to college on August 17, which is tomorrow, so Path to happiness is the only story I will work on now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- Birth

~Five Months Later~

Yugi was getting rather irritated. It was the middle of the night, and he couldn't sleep. The baby or babies, whichever it was, were very active that night, and Yugi couldn't get to sleep.

Finally tired of just laying in the bed, Yugi sat up. He glanced over at his husbands, who fast asleep.

Yugi smiled. He never told anyone, even his husbands, but they looked very cute when they were asleep.

Chuckling, Yugi slid out of the bed and walked over to the balcony. He sat down in a chair that was out there and sighed.

Yugi really hated not being able to sleep at night.

Yugi tilted his head up and looked at the moon, which was full that night. Yugi smiled as he then looked out across the gardens. 'It is beautiful out here. I don't mind coming out here to enjoy the view as well as the peace and quiet.

Yugi laid a hand on his very large stomach. He could feel the kicking. He sighed and though, 'I really wish that I could sleep because even after they're here, I won't be getting that much sleep.' Yugi thought.

With his back hurting, Yugi figured that he might be a bit more comfortable in the hammock. He got out of the chair and went over to the hammock, sitting down carefully so that he didn't fall out. Once Yugi was situated as comfortably as he was going to get in the hammock, Yugi looked up at the night sky, feeling a sense of peace coming over him.

'At least it is rather nice out here tonight.' Yugi thought.

As Yugi lay there in the peace and quiet, he felt something jump up on the hammock with him. Looking over, Yugi saw that rain had gotten up there with him. "Hey, boy." Yugi said, petting Rain.

Rain walked up and lay down beside him.

Yugi smiled down at Rain and continued to pet him, causing Rain to purr.

Yugi giggled. As he lay there in the peace and quiet, Yugi soon fell asleep with Rain beside him.

* * *

Some time later, Yami woke up. He raised his head sleepily and looked around.

At first, Yami didn't see anything unusual until he realized that he and Atemu were alone on the bed. Yami sat up, fully awake now.

Atemu groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Hey, Atemu." Yami said.

"Yami, it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep." Atemu muttered.

"Atemu, Yugi's not in the bed." Yami said.

Atemu opened his eyes and looked around to see that Yami was right. "Where did he go?" Atemu asked as he sat up.

"I don't know. I just woke up and found that he was gone." Yami replied.

The two got out of the bed and started to look around for their missing husband.

Atemu was about to go out and see if any of the guards had seen him when Yami said, "I found him."

Atemu walked out on the balcony with Yami and found that Yugi was sound asleep in the hammock with Rain beside him. "I wonder why he's out here." Atemu mused.

"Well, he did mention that he's been having trouble sleeping at night lately. He might have come out here and managed to fall asleep in the hammock." Yami said.

"Might have. Think that we should move him back to the bed?" Atemu asked.

"Might as well. He'll probably be more comfortable than in the hammock." Yami said.

Atemu reached down and gently picked Yugi up.

Yugi shifted and curled into Atemu's arms, staying asleep.

There was a growl of annoyance from Rain.

"All right, Rain. Come on." Yami said, picking the tiger up.

Atemu and Yami walked back into their room.

Atemu set Yugi back down on the bed, thankful that Yugi didn't wake up. Yami set Rain down on the bed, and Rain walked over and curled up beside Yugi once again.

"Crazy tiger." Yami muttered.

"Come on. We need to get back so sleep." Atemu said.

Yami and Atemu climbed back into the bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next time Yugi woke up, it was morning.

Yugi shook his head to clear the fog from his mind and realized that he was in the bed. He frowned. 'I could have sworn that I fell asleep in the hammock.' Yugi thought. He looked over and saw his two husbands asleep, although instead of Yami being in the middle, like when he woke up the night before, Atemu was in the middle of them. 'I guess they woke up and took me back to bed.' Yugi thought.

There was a little roar, and Yugi looked to see that Rain was stretching beside him.

Yugi reached down and started to pet Rain, who started purring and rubbing up against Yugi. Yugi smiled down at his tiger.

Yugi knew he needed to get Atemu and Yami up, so he reached over and started to shake Atemu. "Até. Come on, Até. Wake up." Yugi said.

Atemu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "What is it, Yugi?" Atemu mumbled.

"It's morning, Até. You need to get up." Yugi replied.

"Oh. Okay." Atemu said. He sat up and stretched before he started to wake Yami up.

Yami was being stubborn once again, and he didn't wake up.

Atemu groaned. "Why does he have to be so stubborn some mornings?" Atemu asked.

"Because he likes to be difficult." Yugi answered.

Atemu sighed. "All right. I guess there's one way to wake him up." Atemu said. He took his pillow and hit Yami on the head with it.

"Ow!" Yami exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Oh, come on, Yami. That didn't hurt." Atemu said.

"Why did you hit me?" Yami asked.

"It's morning, and you need to get up." Atemu replied.

"All right already." Yami said.

Yugi laughed again. "Well, if you weren't so hard to get up in the morning, you wouldn't have to be woken up like that every morning." Yugi said.

"Well, we might as well go and get dressed." Atemu said.

All three got out of bed and dressed for the day.

Atemu went outside and ordered a servant to bring them some food up.

Yugi had sat back down on the bed.

"Little One, why were you asleep in the hammock last night?" Atemu asked.

"Oh. The baby was rather active last night, and I couldn't get to sleep. I went out there and sat in the chair for a little bit before I moved to the hammock. I just ended up falling asleep." Yugi replied.

"Oh. I wondered why we found you out there." Atemu said.

"Rain seemed rather content sleeping in the hammock with you." Yami remarked.

"I know. He jumped up in the hammock with me and lay down before I fell asleep." Yugi said.

"He was still there when we brought you in. I had to bring him in so that he could sleep beside you." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, Rain does like to sleep with me." Yugi said.

"Yeah, yeah. We noticed." Atemu said.

Two servants brought their food into the room to them and left the food on the table when they left.

The three sat at the table to eat.

"Yugi, how are you going to watch Mayella since you can't chase her down?" Yami asked.

"I'm not. Joey said he'd keep an eye on her for me since I can't right now. Besides, there's a nanny there, too." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We know." Atemu said.

As usual, there was more food on Yugi's plate since he was eating a lot more now.

When the three were done eating, Atemu and Yami stood up.

"Yugi, are you staying here?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, no offense, but I don't think my back could take sitting through one of the meetings." Yugi said.

"Right. We'll be back after the meeting." Atemu said.

"Will you be all right on your own?" Yami asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I will be fine, Yami. I'm sure that our friends will be coming for a visit as it is." Yugi said.

"Okay. Sorry." Yami said.

"Go on. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

The two nodded before they left for the meeting.

"Worrisome aren't they, Rain?" Yugi asked.

Rain just gave a small roar in response.

Yugi laughed. "I guess you agree with me." Yugi said.

* * *

Atemu and Yami reached the throne room to find that Shimon and Isis were the only ones in the room.

"Good morning, Pharaoh. Good morning, Prince Yami" Shimon said.

"Good morning, Shimon." Atemu said.

"Where is Prince Yugi at?" Shimon asked.

"Well, his back couldn't have handled sitting through a meeting, so he's just going to rest today." Atemu replied.

"I understand that. He does need to stay off his feet as much as possible." Isis said.

"He will, Isis." Yami said.

"That's good. He could have them at any time." Isis said.

* * *

Yugi was reading a book when there was a knock on the door. "Come on." Yugi called.

The door opened, and Ryou, Malik, Serenity, and Tea all peered in.

"Mind a little company?" Ryou asked.

"No. Come on in." Yugi answered.

The four came into the room and sat down with Yugi.

"How are you doing?" Malik asked.

"Just a little fed up. I'm tired of not sleeping at night." Yugi said.

"Still having trouble?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"I haven't had that problem, yet." Tea said.

"Just wait, Tea. You'll probably have it, too." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that you're excited about the babies, though." Serenity said.

"Of course I am. I suppose Mokuba's on babysitting duty." Yugi said.

"Well, he sort of forced me to take some time off. He said that I need to get out a little, and that eh could handle the babies on his own for a few hours." Serenity said.

"He's right, you know." Ryou said.

The door just opened, and Joey came in with Chris and Mayella.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." Joey said.

"Hi, Papa." Mayella said, going over to the bed.

Serenity picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Hey, Mayella, Did you sleep well last night?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Mayella said.

Yugi looked around and said, "I assume that Seto, Marik, and Bakura are also on babysitting duty."

"Yep." Joey, Ryou, and Malik said at the same time.

Yugi laughed. "You sure don't mind doing that to them." Yugi said.

"They'll never admit it, but the enjoy spending time alone with the kids, and Akefia, Mariku, and Seth do, too. They just won't ever admit to something like that." Ryou said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, that's good to know." Yugi said.

The group started to talk about different things.

Yugi felt the baby getting more and more active, and it was really bothering him.

"So, should we go anywhere?" Joey asked.

"Joey, I'm not getting out of this bed right now." Yugi said.

"Okay. So, should we get some kind of game and play it?" Joey asked.

Yugi was about to answer when a bolt of pain went through him. He let out a shocked gasped.

"Papa?" Mayella asked, looking up at him.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Tea asked.

"Um, guys. I think I will be getting out of this bed." Yugi said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because I think I just went into labor." Yugi answered.

"WHAT?!" came the startled reply.

"Okay. Joey, help me get him up. We need to get to the healing chambers. Malik, go and get Yami and Atemu." Ryou said.

Malik nodded and darted out of the room.

Joey and Ryou helped Yugi out of the bed and out the door.

Serenity and Mokuba followed with Chris and Mayella.

"Is Papa going to be all right?" Mayella asked.

"Don't worry about him, Mayella. He'll be just fine." Serenity assured her.

* * *

Joey and Ryou arrived at the healing chambers with Yugi just as Isis walked out.

"Isis!" Ryou called before she could get too far down the hall.

Isis turned and was surprised to see Ryou and Joey with Yugi. "What is going on?" Isis asked.

"Isis, Yugi thinks that he went into labor." Ryou said

Isis's eyes widened. "Get him inside now." Isis ordered.

Ryou and Joey helped Yugi into the room and to one of the beds.

Isis then kicked the two out of the room.

"Well?" Tea asked.

"Isis is tending to him. Don't worry." Ryou said.

* * *

"All right. If that is everything, then this meeting is adjourned." Atemu said.

Atemu and Yami walked down from the throne and headed for the door with the others following them.

Before they reached the doors, the doors were thrown open, and an out of breath Malik was there.

"Malik! What are you doing?" Mariku demanded. He knew that Malik knew better than that.

"I'm sorry, but Yugi's in labor and in the healing chambers." Malik said quickly.

Atemu and Yami's eyes widened at that before both darted out of the throne room, heading for the healing chambers.

"No wonder you came here." Seth said as he followed behind Atemu and Yami with Akefia, Mariku, Malik, and Mahado.

When Atemu and Yami reached the door to the healing chambers, they found that Ryou, Joey, Serenity, and Tea were outside with Mayella and Chris.

"Is he all right?" Atemu asked.

"Isis is in with him now." Ryou answered.

* * *

~Six Hours Later~

Isis and her helpers were busy with helping Yugi deliver the babies.

There had already been two babies and there was a third.

"All right, Yugi. I need you to push for me." Isis said.

Yugi did as he was told. He was very tired having already had two and was starting to struggle.

Soon, there were cries that filled the room.

Isis handed the baby to one of the helpers and checked to make sure that that was the last baby. She smiled and said, "Well, it's over, Yugi. That was the last baby."

Yugi nodded. "Are they all right?" Yugi asked, concerned for his children.

Isis smiled. "They are just fine. There are two boys, and a girl. From their looks, I would say that both Yami and Atemu have a boy, and Atemu has a girl." Isis said.

Yugi smiled.

After the babies were cleaned from birth, Isis handed two of the babies to Yugi, and one of the helpers held the last one.

"I'll be right back." Isis said.

Yugi nodded.

* * *

Atemu and Yami were nervously pacing outside of the throne room. They were starting to understand why their friends had paced so much when their husbands had gone into labor.

After what had seemed like an eternity, which had been six hours, Isis came out of the healing chambers.

"Isis, how is he?" Atemu asked the moment the woman stepped outside.

Isis smiled reassuringly. "He's just fine, and so are the babies." Isis said.

The two weren't surprised to hear babies since Yugi had been so big.

"You can come in and see him." Isis said.

Atemu and Yami immediately went into the room with Isis.

"When can I see Papa?" Mayella asked.

"Don't worry, Mayella." Serenity said, rubbing her head. "You'll see him in a minute." Serenity said.

Mayella nodded her head.

* * *

Atemu and Yami walked into the room to find that Yugi was holding two babies and a helper was holding a third.

"Triplets?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Isis replied, motioning for the helper to hand the one she held to them.

The helper handed the baby to Atemu before all of the helpers left.

Atemu and Yami went over to Yugi.

"Are you all right, Yugi?" Yami asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm fine, Yami." Yugi assured him.

"He had two boys and a girl. One of the boys and the girl appear to be Atemu's." Isis said.

The girl had tanned skin and tri-color hair with sharp features and maroon colored eyes like Atemu. The boy had tanned skin, tri-color, start shaped hair with lightening bolt streaks and a mix of maroon and amethyst eyes.

"The other boy seems to be Yami's," Isis aid.

The other boy had star-shaped, tri-color hair with no lightening bolt streaks, soft features, and crimson eyes.

"It looks like it." Atemu said.

"Well, I will leave you alone." Isis said before leaving.

Yami took one of the babies that Yugi was holding, the girl.

Atemu was holding the boy that was Yami's.

"Well, we certainly are lucky." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We are." Yami agreed.

"You know that we need to name them." Yugi said.

"But what?" Yami asked.

Atemu looked over at the girl and said, "You know, I think that we should name the girl Katrina."

"Hmm. That's a great name." Yugi said.

"Well, how about naming the boy Yugi's holding Jeremiah." Yami suggested.

"I think that's a great one." Atemu said.

"Well, how about Terrance for the last one?" Yugi suggested.

"I think that that will work." Atemu agreed.

"Well, it looks like we've got four kids now." Yami said.

"Speaking of which, one of you go and get Mayella." Yugi said.

Yami handed Katrina to Atemu before going to get her. He returned with her.

"Hi, Papa." Mayella said.

"Hi, Mayella. Come here and say hello to your brothers and sister." Yugi said.

Mayella got on the bed and looked at them. "They're so small." Mayella said.

Yugi chuckled. "Most babies are, Mayella." Yugi said.

The three men smiled, rather happy with their lives.

* * *

~Ten Years Later~

"This was a great idea, Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi sat between Yami and Atemu on a bench.

All of their friends were with them out in the gardens on a day that they were just resting.

"Well, he does tend to have good ideas." Yami remarked.

Yugi blushed. "Knock it off, Yami." Yugi said.

The two laughed.

After ten years, everyone was still happy.

Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia had two daughter, Jenny, who was Akefia's, and Josephine, who was Bakura's in addition to their two sons, Alex and Jax. The two girls were eight.

Malik, Marik, and Mariku had another son, Kufu, and a daughter, Mariella in addition to their first two sons, Zen and Zan. The two younger twins were six.

Joey, Seto, and Seth had two girls, Cassy, who was Seth's, and Carrie, who was Seto's, in addition to Ellen and Marcus. The two girls were nine.

Serenity and Mokuba didn't have any more children other than Alexis and Mason.

Tea and Tristan had had a daughter named Beth the first time, and then they had a son the second time, Oliver. The girl was ten and the boy was almost six.

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu had had two more daughters, Angel, who was Yami's, and Ariella, who was Atemu's. The two girls were seven.

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu were all watching their friends.

Mariku and Akefia were currently in the middle of a sword fight, which is what they called relaxation.

Ryou and Malik were playing a game of Senet while Bakura and Marik were wrestling each other.

Seto and Seth were playing each other in a game of chess while Joey watched.

Serenity and Mokuba were sitting by the pond, talking.

Tea and Tristan were taking a leisurely walk in the gardens.

Yugi chuckled.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"I was just watching Chris and Mayella." Yugi said.

The two had taken the role of cousins to a brother and sister level, and the two were constantly playing tricks and arguing.

"Well, they are close, you have to admit that." Yami said.

"Things turned out pretty well for all of us in the end." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and I know that you were happy to be able to have the heirs with me instead of a woman." Yugi said.

"Yes, I was. Besides, we have some great children." Atemu said.

Yugi reached in front of him and petted Rain's head, who was now a full-grown tiger.

Rain moved so that his head was resting in Yugi's lap.

"This has to be one of the softest tigers that I have ever seen." Yami muttered.

"Yeah, but he's also fierce when it comes to protecting us." Atemu said, knowing that a few would-be assassins had been mauled by the tiger in defending his masters.

Yugi giggled. "It made you guys glad that you got me this tiger." Yugi said.

"Yes, we are." Yami agreed.

They were all very happy.

It had taken something as horrible as the Baby Brokers to bring them together, but Yugi, Yami, and Atemu had finally found each other, and they were very happy now.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

As I said, this was the last chapter, so I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. I also want to give a special thank to Chibi Kuriboh for letting me use the Baby Brokers in my story.

R&R.


End file.
